Forgotten Darkness
by unfledgedd
Summary: Ashelin finds hidden documents based on the notorious Dark Warriors Program. Jak learns of this and wants them gone. However, the documents are later stolen and word has come out that theres a new danger approaching. One that nobody has ever seen before. -CURRENTLY BEING REVISED-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Ashelin finds hidden documents based on the notorious Dark Warriors Program. Jak learns of this and wants them _gone. _However, the documents are later stolen and word has come out that theres a new danger approaching. One that nobody has ever seen before.

"Character speaking."

'_Character thinking'_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Erol has been defeated, the Metal Heads were just about gone, and the Dark Precursors have been destroyed. There was still evil lurking in the shadows, but they didn't seem big enough to disrupt the two cities new founded peace. They had been blessed with momentary peace.

The peace in Haven City was being threatened, however. Nobody knew, except for the Barron's daughter, just _what_ threatened their peace. And she sure as hell didn't plan on letting anyone know about it either. But this new threat had a connection to a dear friend of hers. A friend of whom she believed had the right to know: Jak.

Jak was watching over his new home: the City of Spargus. Sig, who was originally supposed to be the King of Spargus, gave up his chance and gave the title of King to Jak. He did remain second in command, however, and watched the city when Jak was absent.

The people didn't mind. They loved Jak as much as they adored Sig. Those who challenged Jak and Sig were immediately put in their place. It became clear as to why these two were chosen as the leaders of the City of Spargus.

Daxter, self proclaimed 'Orange Lightning' and Jak's best friend, stayed with Jak. He made sure to make things a little more humorous to keep Jak's sanity in place. He still kept in touch with his girlfriend, and often visited her, but he mainly stayed by Jak's side.

Jak was currently resting on his fathers throne. His eyes were closed; he was exhausted from barely sleeping the night before. For some odd reason he had been getting dreamless dreams, or if he remembered them, they were foggy and based around the innocence of a ghostly female child.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Daxter called out his name. The small orange ottsel was running towards him saying, "We just got news from Ashelin! She said that she found documents talking about the Dark Warriors Program!"

Jak's eyes narrowed. Sitting up and straightening himself out, he watched his friend jump on the shoulder of the throne. "The Dark Warriors Program?" he asked. "There were documents?"

"Uh, yeah. How else do you think they conducted research?" Daxter said. He frowned seeing Jak turn his head away. All of the memories of that dastardly place were replaying themselves in his mind. It changed him, and he wasn't sure if it was for better, or for worse.

"When did the news arrive?" Daxter was about to answer when another voice replied for him.

"Just now, Jak. It's good to see that you are doing alright." Ashelin's voice echoed throughout the room. She exited their makeshift elevator and approached Jak. "I thought you had the right to know."

She raised up the folder containing the main items of their discussion. "It was discovered by one of the Krimzon Guards late last night near the Palace ruins."

Jak hadn't noticed his friend crawling onto his shoulder. He was far too busy glaring at the documents, and imagining what he would do to them. Boy, if only looks could kill.

Jak moved off of his throne and approached her. She gave the documents to him without question. "They're very detailed. It thoroughly explained each step taken, and what each reaction was. Your name was just about everywhere."

"What about the others?" Jak asked. "Have they seen these?"

"No, but I suspect Torn already knows. I've been trying to keep it a secret until you were notified. When I first got my hands on them and read them, I believed it was you who should decide their fate." Rage was burning inside of Jak. But he kept control of himself.

"If you want," she began, "I can take these back to Haven City, and see if there is a way we can get rid of the Dark Eco inside of you."

Jak almost laughed. "I doubt there's a cure. They wouldn't focus on something merciful like that. Also, I was the only survivor. I don't think they tried anymore after I escaped. They were probably more focused on getting me rather than going through the trouble of finding another who could survive their torment. Besides, the focus of that entire operation was to create, not cure, a monster."

He carefully took the documents from her hands. He eyed them, resisting the urge to rip them to shreds. What could he do with them? There was nothing good that would come from them. What about his other friends? Wouldn't they like to destroy them? Or watch them be destroyed? Yes, they would. It would be better to have an audience to watch these abominations burn.

"I've decided we will bring these to the others." Jak said. "I would love to burn these motherfuckers now, but I think the others should have a say in this as well. Although I'm sure they would agree to burn them. Make sure word of this doesn't get out. Keep it among us. The less people who know about it, the better."

Ashelin nodded. "We'll be at Haven City. I'm sure you know the spot that I'm talking about." She approached the makeshift elevator to depart.

"Ashelin," Jak called. She turned back with a questioning look. "Thank you."

She smiled and left without another word. He watched her until she vanished completely from his sight. He felt grateful to her for bringing this to his attention. If these had fallen into the wrong hands… God knows what would happen.

Daxter sat on the arm of the throne. "So, what are we going to do with them in the meantime?"

"I'd love to burn them. The very sight of them disgusts me." Daxter nervously chuckled, "Well, buddy, should I take them away so that you don't burn them before the meeting?"

"That would probably be best." Jak growled. He tossed the folder over to his friend. "I'm going to lie down. I'm exhausted."

Jak lingered in the throne room for a bit longer after his friend left. He wandered to the large windows that rested behind the throne. The landscape of the wasteland reminded him of his many adventures, and the many times he narrowly escaped death.

Letting out a sigh, he hoped that he would be able to get some rest tonight. Hopefully, the nightmares wouldn't take hold.

x0x0x0x0x

Daxter decided to hide the documents in his favorite room on the other side of the Palace. The Palace was huge, and it's hallways were like a maze. He felt confident that even if anyone got inside the Palace, they wouldn't be able to get out. Not without a guard escorting them out anyway.

The room wasn't at all big. It contained all the regular furniture that any house would have; a table, an armchair, a couch, a fireplace, and some bookshelves. Nobody really used the room besides Jak and Daxter. The two of them used it as a place of relaxation. When Jak wasn't out in the desert scaring the crap out of his best friend, that is.

After looking over the room for a perfect place to hide the documents, he eventually decided to hide them on top of one of the bookshelves. Nobody would've thought to look up there! He climbed to the top of the selected bookshelf, and put it near the wall so that nobody could reach up and grab it. Once he was satisfied with the location, he jumped down, turned off the lights to the room, and waltzed out proudly.

Once Daxter was out of sight, a shadow moved. The shadows figure was that of a slim male. The hood of the cloak that he wore concealed his face. He darted into the room, and examined it for the prize in which he desired. It took him a bit to figure out where his prize was, but once he found it, he moved the furniture in the room to get it. Once his hand grasped a hold of the documents, a sly, evil smirk spread across his face.

He was just getting down when he heard footsteps. Forgetting to move the furniture back in its place, he quickly hid beside one of the bookshelves. He waited there until the footsteps passed the room. He snuck to the door, and poked his head out. There were only two guards patrolling the area.

He ran out of the room, and accidentally hit one of the vases in the hallway. It crashed, and the noise echoed throughout the hallway and immediately alerted the guards. He wasted no time, and ran for it. The guards chased him, but lost him after he maneuvered himself carefully through the maze like hallways.

The guards, after losing their suspect, ran off to notify their superior about the robbery. Although they weren't certain if it was robbery, or just a break in. Either way, they had to notify their superior. Their superior would then notify Jak and Daxter.

When they found out, hell would be set loose. And once again, evil threatened their peace.


	2. Flashbacks Of The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Ashelin finds hidden documents based on the notorious Dark Warriors Program. Jak learns of this and wants them _gone. _However, the documents are later stolen and word has come out that theres a new danger approaching. One that nobody has ever seen before.

_Jak's Catt: You are a good writer! I can't wait for the rest! Will this be a JakOC pairing, or not?_

Thank you! I never had a review that praised me before and this made me feel great! Yes, it'll be an OCxJak pairing. To be honest, this is my first fanfiction using Jak and the others. I've played the game, so I know all about the adventures. I'll try my best to keep the characters as they are.

"Character speaking."

'_Character thinking'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Flashbacks Of The Past<strong>

When word of a robbery reached the ears of Jak and Daxter, hell was set loose. The pair took off to the room where Daxter had previously stored the documents.

Daxter was beginning to panic when he didn't find the documents where he last left them. Hoping he misplaced them, he searched the room. "Where is it?" he asked, but mostly to himself.

He eventually jumped back onto the top of the bookshelf where they once were. "I _know_ I put them right here!" Daxter felt horrible when he saw the look of sheer terror on Jak's face. "I'm sorry, buddy." he apologized. "But I know I left them right here!"

All the while Jak stood at the doorway of the room. While his friend was in a frenzy, he was examining the room to see if anything had been moved, or tampered with. His gaze locked on the armchair located near the bookshelf. "Were you redecorating the room last night?"

"Of course not!" Daxter exclaimed, confused as to why he was asking him that. He looked at the spot where Jak was looking and cried out. He threw his arms up in exasperation, "Someone broke in! They've made off with the documents! We're doomed!"

While Daxter ran around crying his head off, and listing all the reasons why the world was in trouble, Jak realized that his worst fear was coming true. Gazing off in the distance, the memories that haunted Jak day in and day out replayed in his mind.

- Beginning of Flashback -

_Groans and cries of pain echoed throughout the prison. In the center of the large room was a group of three, one of which was chained to a makeshift steel chair. A large, strange machine hovered over him with a smaller needle that looked like it was entering into his body. Both of his arms were locked against the cold steel that he was laying on. "Argggghhhh!" he continued groaning out in pain as purple electricity cracked and popped around him._

_On the right side of him was a man by the name of Erol. His hands rested on his hips while he watched the procedure carefully. Occasionally, he gazed at the larger man on the other side of the chair. The pacing of the man worried him silently. _

_The larger man on the left side of Jak was bulk, and had a strong built. His cold stare was glued on the man locked in the chair as he paced. His hand was resting on the sword that hung casually around his hip. He looked neither happy, nor pissed. _

_A computerized female voice filled the room, causing both men to look at Jak who lay limp against the cold steel chair. "Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged."_

_The Baron stopped. "Hmmppp. Nothing! I was informed that this one would be different!" he angrily pointed his finger at Jak. _

_He moved away and kept his back to Erol as the smaller man spoke. "He is surprisingly resistant to your…'experiments' Baron Praxis." Erol slowly approached the man while continuing to speak. "I fear that the Dark Warrior Program has failed."_

_The news pissed off Baron Praxis majorly. He walked back over to Jak and roughly grabbed his golden hair and lifted his head slightly as if he was examining him. "Aagghh! You should at least be dead with all Dark Eco I've pumped into you!"_

_He let go of the golden haired boy, and turned his back on Erol who once again began to speak. "What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever."_

_The Baron took a moment to respond. "I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Move forward with the final plan! And finish off this 'thing' tonight!"_

_He began to walk away; perhaps to do some other duties. Erol nodded. "As you wish." He turned over to Jak and grabbed the red scarf around his neck. "I'll be back later…" he said before letting go of the boy and following after Baron Praxis._

- Ending of Flashback -

"Uh, Jak?" Daxter's voice broke through the memory, and earned Jaks attention. "You okay?"

"Yea." he responded. "We're going to Haven City. Now. We have to inform the others. We have no clue where this person went, but maybe we can at least get a clue with who we're dealing with."

Jak left the room. He wasn't worried about leaving the city. He had a friend in the city he knew was more than capable of protecting the city.

He approached the area containing all the vehicles. Since he couldn't find Sig, and didn't have time to waste, he decided to ask Kliever if he could inform Sig when he got back.

"Well, if it ain't Jak himself. Whatever brings you out here?" Kliever appeared behind one of his latest vehicles. He had a big grin plastered across his face. "Like it?"

Daxter was the first to make a comment. "You got a thing with cars. You should marry 'em. Not like you're going to get girl anytime soon. You're not as… attractive as Orange Lightning here."

Kleiver sent Daxter a glare. "Watch it, mate. I can easily skin ya, and make you into my dinner!" Daxter shivered a bit at the thought of becoming his dinner.

Before the two could proceed with their little argument, Jak interrupted. "Something big came up, and I have to go into the city. Do you think you could watch over the city in my stead? Give me a call if anything gets out of hand?"

Kleiver's grin returned to his face. "Of course. I'll even have the city be looking for whatever has been stolen from ya, if you like. I heard there'd been a robbery of some sorts."

"Thank you, Kliever, but I don't think you need to do that. I don't think they'd be hiding away in Spargus city. However, if you notice any suspicious activity, inform me immediately."

Kliever shrugged with a slight nod of his head. He returned to the new car he had been working on. In the meantime, Jak pulled down his goggles and pulled up his scarf. He jumped into his Sand Shark, and waited for the gates to the desert opened.

Once the gates were fully opened, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal and raced out into the desert. His location wasn't far away. In fact, it was to the blue cargo zoomer that was parked near the edge of Spargus City.

He parked his car and jumped out. The back doors opened and revealed Ashelin sitting down with her legs crossed. Jak entered without a word and removed his goggles and scarf. Daxter jumped off his shoulder and dusted himself off. Jak sighed as he sat down across from Ashelin. It was now or never.

"I have bad news. The documents are missing. Someone broke into the Palace last night and stole them. The guards are on high alert. But no word as to who this intruder is yet."

"What a wonderful start to a wonderful day!" Daxter commented sarcastically.

Ashelin looked baffled, but quickly turned serious. "Do you think it was anyone from Spargus? They are outsiders - people banished into the wasteland - by my father. Do you think any of them knew about the project and got word of the documents?"

Jak shook his head. He wasn't sure at all. She sighed and settled back in her seat. "Either way we have to be on high alert now. Those documents are dangerous. Especially if we're dealing with a crazed scientist."

He nodded in agreement. He was the living proof of how dangerous they could be. While Jak closed his eyes and folded his arms in deep thought, Ashelin asked about any evidence that would point them to their criminal. Daxter was the one to answer for Jak. "Sorry, toots, but there wasn't any evidence to who did it."

She glared at him. "Thank you for informing me of that, but do _not_ call me that name again."

Daxter shrugged and jumped away from her. Jak held back a small chuckle. Daxter never changed.

Ashelin sighed and continued on with her theories. "I honestly don't know who could be responsible. The ones who I believe would have taken them are Veger and Erol, but both of them are long gone."

"What of the Metal Heads? Maybe they found a new leader?" Jak asked, a silent fear beginning to bubble up.

"Impossible!" Daxter interjected. "We baked those losers for dinner!"

"The Metal Heads are still alive." Ashelin sighed. "They're very few, but not entirely dead. They haven't been a threat to us lately. Besides I have a feeling that the Metal Heads don't want a leader. There also aren't any KG Robots around. If there had been any, we would have noticed right away."

A long moment of silence crept among them. Jak lowered his head to think of any other suspects. Ashelin had her arms and legs crossed as she glared at the roof of the vehicle. Daxter looked between the two for a moment before his gaze locked on Ashelin. "Has anyone else on that counsel of yours gone nuts?"

"No. The rest of the counsel isn't as crazy as Veger. They aren't stupid enough to pull any stunts. While they may not be fond of Jak, they respect him for protecting our world. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want to deal with another person infected with Dark Eco. No offense, Jak."

Daxter looked skeptical. "You may not know that."

Ashelin scowled at Daxter and continued to insist she kept a close eye on them. Daxter still hadn't been convinced, and continue on saying that one of them had gone crazy. Jak watched them silently. Eventually the two turned to Jak, waiting for him to say something in this argument.

"I don't know." He answered. "I don't know how many people in Haven City know about Spargus City."

Daxter was still not satisfied. "Maybe they followed Ashelin!"

"That's unlikely," she countered, "I was escorted by Torn and the Krimzon Guards. Nobody suspicious was seen at the time I left. Plus, nobody else took this transportation besides myself that day."

Having exhausted all his ideas, Daxter slumped against the wall. "Maybe Green Stuff has a clue." Ashelin raised a questioning eyebrow. He shrugged replying with, "It's just an idea. He thinks he knows everything!"

A beep echoed in the confined space the three sat. It was an indication that they had reached their destination: Haven City. After a few moments the door slowly opened to reveal the gloomy city. Daxter quickly jumped on Jak's shoulder as he gazed around. "This place certainly hasn't changed." Jak said.

"I know a few places that did." Daxter grumbled unhappily.

He was talking about the now ruined sign on top of his bar. If that hadn't been enough, Torn had later turned the bar into a headquarters during their last adventure. Daxter was very unhappy with this. Torn, however, didn't care and shrugged it off saying he needed a place for the war effort.

"It's better than being completely destroyed." Jak chuckled. The pair walked towards a blue hellcat. Nodding towards the hellcat she said, "I assume you know where we have to go."

"Oh no, please don't be-" Daxter began, but was cut off by Ashelin. "Feel like driving Jak?"

"Believe me, toots, you haven't seen how this guy drives!" She shrugged lazily.

"Sure thing," Jak grinned. "I missed driving this thing."

"Do you know what you have condemned us to?!" Daxter shouted at Ashelin as she calmly walked over to the passenger's side. "No, what?"

"Jak is a _lunatic!_" he cried. "I'm surprised he hasn't gotten me killed with his driving yet!"

All the while Jak had hopped in and started the hellcat. Daxter finally grumbled, "I'm going to die today. I just know it."

"If you haven't died yet, you aren't going to die now." Jak chuckled. As the hellcat began to hover in the air, Daxter turned to Ashelin. "May I ask _why_ you are letting him drive?"

"Because I know how much you enjoy his driving abilities." She answered smugly.

Before Daxter could protest he cried out as the hellcat suddenly sped off. It took everything the pair had to restrain their laughter as Daxter screamed and cried for Jak to "slow down" or shouting "I'm gonna die!"

While they traveled throughout Haven City, people honked or yelled at Jak for being a road hog. He honestly didn't care. He was enjoying himself. Even if there was a major crisis loose; who said he couldn't enjoy a little bit of fun in this new adventure?

Daxter eventually went quiet. He was still unusually quiet when Jak slowed down and parked the hellcat. Deciding to check if Daxter was still alive, Jak poked him. "You still alive buddy?"

He was quiet. His eyes were bulged out, and his body was frozen in shock. Finally letting out a breath, he whispered, "I think so…"

"Don't worry Dax, I'm done driving for now." It was the truth… partially.

It wasn't long before Daxter began ranting about how Jak drove. Jak ignored him as he followed Ashelin into the building quietly. Daxter's little rant hadn't ended until the pair stepped into the main room where all their friends stood waiting.

"The boys are back in town!" Daxter announced, leaping off of Jaks shoulder and onto the grid table. "Don't worry everyone, Orange Lightning here will save the day!" Ashelin rolled her eyes and joined Torns side. Jak neither smiled, nor frowned.

"Jak, my boy! How are you?" Samos said. Keira was standing by her father. She was smiling at him, obviously overjoyed to see him once more. Onin and Pecker were sitting by Samos and Keira. Pecker nodded in greeting. "How is Spargus?"

"I'm doing fine. The City of Spargus is doing good as well." Jak settled his gaze on Keira. These strange warm feelings tugged at his heart each time he stared her. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wasn't complaining.

"Well, it's great to know none of you ask how Orange Lightning is doing!" Daxter grumbled. He looked around. "Hey…where's Tess?"

"She's at the gun course. She's almost done building a new gun, so she decided to miss this meeting. Although, you'll be seeing her soon." Ashelin said.

"I see…" Daxter frowned.

The room was once again covered in silence. Samos was the one to break it. "We were informed that there were documents based on that torture you went through were discovered. Where are they?"

Fear gripped and formed a knot in Jaks stomach. "They were stolen. We don't know anyone who would want those documents in Spargus. Do any of you have a clue if there is anyone in Haven City that might want them?"

Everyone started to throw around theories. Many in which Ashelin and Jak discussed on their way there. Jak remained quiet in the corner of the room. Usually Daxter was on his shoulder ignoring stuff like this, but he had his own theories he wanted to throw out.

There was one person who wasn't engaging herself in the discussion. Keira was worried about Jak. She knew that he was hurt. The fact that the documents were out there, and in dangerous hands, was enough to understand why Jak was so unnerved.

She cleared her throat and tossed in her own theory, "Are there any scientists in the city who might be interested? Or any that worked on the project that were unhappy with the final result?"

The room went quiet with consideration. She continued, "The documents are pretty much useless in the hands of an ordinary citizen. Even if they understood the complex information, they lack the technology to perform it. Naturally, only a scientist with all the equipment, knowledge, and the will to follow through would be able to do this."

Samos slowly nodded. "She does have a point. That would narrow it down to a group of people."

"We did a long time ago." Ashelin sighed. "My father hired scientists to work on the Dark Warriors Program. After it failed, he fired all of them in rage. He didn't think we needed them anymore. After he lost Jak, he lost faith in the Dark Warriors Program."

Torn grumbled. "That doesn't surprise me. Do you have any papers on who worked there during that time?"

Ashelin nodded. "We should. It would take some time, but I'm sure I'll find a document or two."

"What should we do in the meantime?" Daxter asked.

"Well, why don't you go to the Naughty Ottsel and rest up?" Torn suggested. "It's obviously going to take some time to track down this information."

Reluctantly Jak agreed. "Fine, whatever, I wanna see Tess anyway." Daxter grumbled. He jumped on Jak's shoulder as he left the room.

Daxter's groan was the last thing they heard, "Does that mean you're going to drive again?"

Jak was grinning at his friend. "It sure does. Ready for another ride around town?"

"Ahhh! No, let's go back and ask Ashelin to drive us! I don't want to die on my way to seeing Tess!" Daxter cried. Jak laughed at his friend as they exited the building.

Lucky for him, there was a vehicle nearby. Daxter jumped down from his friends shoulder and rushed to the zoomer to examine it. Jak felt like someone was watching him. Searching the area, his eyes eventually landed on a girl. She was standing in front of the large fountain in front of the HQ.

Her chocolate brown eyes were watching him curiously. Her waist-length brunette hair swayed with the gentle wind. A white scarf was nestled around her neck. The brown vest (which went midway down her stomach) was opened and revealed the yellow sleeveless sweater shirt underneath. Brown gloves covered her hands. She finished off her outfit with boot-cut jeans, and a pair of black boots.

Daxter walked back from the vehicle, nodding in approval. "Hmm, the zoomer seems safe enough. Just don't try going around the corners too sharply and we'll be fine." Daxter gazed up at his friend noticing that his gaze was somewhere else. Daxter grinned when he noticed what his friend was staring at.

"Wow," he chuckled. "I didn't know you were interested in hot babes." Before Jak could stop him the ottsel waltzed over to her and gave her one of his 'lady-attractor' smiles.

She stared down at him oddly and raised an eyebrow. She made an effort to leave, but was stopped when Daxter slid in front of her way. "Hey baby. What's someone as beautiful as you doing in these parts of town?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What's it to you? And for your information, do _not_ call me baby." When she failed to escape from the ottsel once more she sighed in frustration. "What do you want?"

"I saw you checking out my buddy," he chuckled. "I thought you might be interested in me introducing you to him. Besides, I'm already taken."

Putting a fake smile on, she bent down to his eye level. "Well, that's good. I wasn't interested in you anyway. Also, I feel bad for your girl if she doesn't know that her boyfriend is flirting with other woman." She straightened herself, and began walking away.

"Damn, that was just plain rude."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him with fake sweetness. "I wouldn't be considered the rude one here, rat."

Daxter was about to make another comment when Jak walked over and glared down at him to silence him. He looked back at the girl in slight annoyance. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed angrily. "Okay, now you're here to save the day, I assume?"

"I was merely going to say sorry for my friends behavior, but I'm beginning to wonder if it's you who is out of check here."

She crossed her hands. She stared at him in amusement. "Well, if you're apologizing for him I guess it's fine. Anyway, who are you? I've never seen you around here." She nodded towards the HQ. "You work at the HQ?"

"In a way, yes," he answered. "I just mainly help them when they need it. My name is Jak, and my noisy friend over there is Daxter." Daxter was back at the zoomer to examine it one more time. He didn't like the lady.

Jak noticed a strange mixture of emotion was on her face, but quickly vanished. "...Jak?" She stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head. "I had a friend by the name of Jak a very long time ago."

"Where is he now?" Jak questioned. He felt a strange pull inside of him. It felt like he knew this girl, but how? He only just met her! No matter how much he gave thought to it, nothing came up.

She shrugged casually. "I don't know. He left one day and never came back. I better get going now. I have some things I need to attend to."

"Wait! What's your name? We might meet again." Jak called.

Small giggles escaped from the girl as she cocked her head in amusement. "That's an answer I'll give you another time. Right now I have a mission to complete." She winked and waved as she sprinted off. "I'll see you again soon!"

She vanished in the crowd of people. The nagging feeling that he knew her still plagued his mind. It bothered him, this new feeling. He couldn't deny that she was attractive, but she did have an attitude. But it wasn't the attitude that bugged him. It was her voice, and her looks. Even though he held no memory of meeting this girl before, he still felt like he somehow knew her.

He hadn't noticed or heard Daxter in his attempts to get his attention. Jak did come out of his thoughts and was questioned by Daxter, but he shrugged them off. Daxter began teasing him about falling in love. He disregarded this. His nagging did come to an end when Jak mentioned it was time to go. The look on the ottsel's face was priceless and immediately shut him up.

x0x0x0x0x

Surprisingly, Daxter didn't scream all the way to Tess' place. Jak assumed he shut his eyes as soon as Jak started up the zoomer. Well, that certainly took away his fun.

Jak decided to drop off Daxter at Tess' place and return to the bar. Daxter tried asking Jak to come in and say hello, but Jak was too tired. Eventually Daxter gave up and entered the home of his girlfriend.

Memories of the bar and what transpired there flooded Jaks mind as he entered. It still looked the same with its bright neon colors and decorations. However, the sense of urgency that once captivated the area was now gone. That would change soon enough.

He slowly opened one of the doors behind the bar. It led to a sleeping quarters in which Jak could only assume was built during the time Torn and others stayed there. The light was dim, barely giving off enough light to see, but it sufficed.

Jak barely paid any attention to his surroundings. His thoughts traveled back to the girl he met earlier that day. The nagging feeling that he knew her from somewhere had popped up again. He couldn't figure out why he knew her. He remembered all the adults he met during his time here, and she was not one of them. And he most certainly knew she was not a resident of the village he lived in a long time ago either.

So why? Why was she so familiar? He slumped onto the couch and closed his eyes in hopes that something, _anything_ could give him a pointer to his unanswered question. He hadn't realized his eyes were slowly closing and enveloping him into a deep sleep…

- Beginning of Flashback -

"_Don't worry; we'll meet again."_

"_When though? Why can't you come with me?"_

"_I'm not sure as to why I can't come with you. That golden haired man and his friend said they'd take you to a place where you'd be safe."_

"_If it's safer then you should come with me! I don't see why you should have to stay here!" A young version of Jak was seen frantically wiping away the tears that flowed down his cheeks. He was glaring at his imaginary friend, but an overwhelming sense of sadness was detected._

_Suddenly, a small hand appeared on his shoulder. A small girl, about Jaks height, was standing in front of the boy. She was wearing a white sundress and a large white hat, but those were the only features clear to Jak. Her voice was low and pleading._

"_Please, Jak, hurry. I don't know where you'll be going, and I know we may not see each other for a while, but we will meet again!" She removed a golden ring and gave it to him. "Take this as a reminder that no matter how far you go, I'm still here with you."_

_The younger Jak shook his head in denial. "Please, come with me…"_

_The pain was evident in her voice as she continued to tell her friend no. Jak finally hugged her and sobbed into her embrace. She stroked his hair gently and continued to whisper, "One day we will meet again… I promise."_

- Ending of Flashback -

Jak's eyes slowly opened as he yawned and stretched. He wondered where he was for a brief moment before the memories of the day came rushing back. Then slowly, the dream came back too.

The voice sounded eerily familiar, but no clear picture of the girl would come to him. He turned his thoughts on the girl he met earlier that day and briefly wondered if she had any connection to his latest dream. Even though the young girls voice was softer and childish, she did sound close to the woman's voice he heard today. The only difference was that her voice was mature, and a tad bit sarcastic.

He remembered her mentioning that she once had a friend named Jak, and that he went away a long time ago. If she was indeed the same girl he was friends with when they were children, how come she didn't recognize him? The thought bothered him and caused him to frown. He couldn't understand why.

He shook his head. It was impossible. It hadn't been that long ago he sent his younger version to the past. He did remember a small girl there, but couldn't remember her name. Plus, it couldn't have been her. She hadn't been sent back in time with Jak. She should still be a child… wherever she was.

Jak remembered the golden ring, though. Samos gave it to him when he returned to Haven City saying that it was a precious childhood item. Jak remembered feeling disappointed when he lost it during one of his missions. It was during the destruction of the Metal Head nest.

He thought more on it. Should he retrieve it? He wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of retrieving the missing ring in the Metal Head nest (if it was even still there, and hadn't burned away or something) if he decided against looking for it, but wouldn't his friend be disappointed?

What if they did meet up again together and he didn't have the ring? He could replace it with another golden ring since it had only been plastic, but then it wouldn't hold the value that the previous one had.

Then an idea came to mind. What if Jak retrieved the ring, and showed it to this mysterious woman he met today, and discovered she was indeed his childhood friend? He didn't even reconsider that it was impossible for the woman to be his childhood friend. Wasting no time, Jak quickly ran off towards the Metal Head nest.

When he got to the gates of the Metal Head nest, he could have sworn he heard a voice. He checked his surrounding area and saw no one. Taking another step he heard the voice again. He turned to his left to see the blurry image of the girl from his memories.

She was standing on top of a large pile of rubble. _"Jak, we'll be together forever, right?"_

"Huh…?" His mind began to picture the worst-case scenario; what if this was her grave and she was haunting him for forgetting her?

Her hands had extended, like she wanted to hug him. Her giggles echoed throughout the valley. _"We're the best of friends! I just know we'll see each other again!"_

When Jak took a step forward the little girl vanished. In her place was a plain chain with a golden ring attached to it. He approached it and carefully picked it up. He was surprised that through all of the events it went through it hadn't broken. A small smile placed itself on his lips. That's why it was so special; no other ring would have survived.

He couldn't explain the things he felt. Even though the logical part of him kept arguing that the woman he took interest in was not the little girl he knew, he didn't care. Anything was possible. Even if it happened that she was not his childhood friend, then he would have kept her memory alive with the ring.

She would have been proud.

x0x0x0x0x

When Jak returned to the bar, he got bombarded with questions from Daxter on where he was, what he was doing there, and why. Jak tried to explain it the best he could, but the expression he was getting from Daxter told him he didn't quite understand. To be honest, neither did Jak.

"So you went all the way to the Metal Head nest to look for a ring."

"Yep."

"Are you sure it's even going to help you? Or are you just crazy?" Jak shrugged. Daxter sighed in frustration.

"Remember that little girl that used to follow me around here when I was a kid?" Jak suddenly asked. Daxter questionably eyed him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? That brat kept tugging on my tail and hugging me like I was some kind of stuffed animal!"

"I'm kind of curious if the girl we met today was her."

"Uh, how? Buddy, there was only one time rift gate. It's impossible. She should still be a kid! That is if she hasn't been killed yet." Daxter grumbled.

A long moment of silence hung in the air. Jak didn't know how to explain his theory to Daxter. It was just a hunch, and he had no living proof to prove it was her. Oh well, the answers would come in time.

Daxter was about to leave when he remembered an important conversation he had earlier that day. "Oh yeah, Tess said she saw some random dude dressed up in a brown cloak yesterday."

"She did? Did she follow him?" Jak raised his head with interest. A lead had finally shown up!

Daxter shook his head. "No, she didn't think it was suspicious. Weird, yes, but not suspicious. She's seen people do it before and they turned out to be fine."

Jak was deep in thought. "Man or female?"

"She believes it was a male due to the structure of the guys build."

Daxter continued to ramble on, but Jak ignored him. He entered his train of thought. A lot was happening, and in a short span of time. Not only was he having flashbacks of his childhood, but he was dealing with some maniac who was holding onto something very dangerous. If the person who held these documents hostage wished to continue it's dark science, then Haven City and the City of Spargus were in grave danger.

But that wasn't the only thing in danger.


	3. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Ashelin finds documents based on the Dark Warriors Program. Who is the new Dark Warrior who appears shortly after the documents are stolen? What are the new enemies' plans? How will Jak and the others deal with their new enemy?

"Character speaking."

'_Character thinking'_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Missing<p>

The months had gone by and nobody had found anything that would help them track down the mysterious male who held the documents captive.

Ashelin couldn't put up wanted posters because they had no description of the male. They only knew that the city of Haven or the city of Spargus would be in grave danger.

While they scrambled about, Jak had met the girl a few times and became friends with her. Apparently she lived alone; she didn't really pay much attention to life.

One time she had said something that would be stuck in Jaks head and still remained trapped in his head.

"_You remind me of a man who appeared a long time ago. I don't remember much, but I do remember he was a nice man, and he was looking out for my friend."_

Currently, Jak was lying on the couch. He was thinking about what she said. You would have thought with the many times they were together she would have given him her name. However, she had given him a codename of hers.

He remembered their last date together.

_They were both eating at Daxter's little bar. Since the place was so empty, nobody really bothered to come to the bar, but Daxter was trying his best to reel back in the customers._

_The girl that Jak had met in front of HQ sat calmly. They shared a few drinks and even laughed at some things._

"_You never told me your name. May I ask for it?" Jak asked, as he looked at her._

_She placed the small drink she had on the table. "I can't."_

"_Why?"_

_She slowly lifted her head to look at him. "I don't know. For some reason, my heart tells me not too. I will, however, give you a hint of what it starts with. My true name begins with an A. For now, you can call me by a little codename. Petal."_

_He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Your heart is telling you not to give me your real name? I don't quite understand what you mean by that."_

_She looked back down and placed a hand on her heart. "Perhaps it knows something that hasn't been comprehended in my head. An answer I may find later on."_

"_Okay, I guess I understand."_

_She looked at him. "You are disappointed?"_

_He shook his head and chuckled. "It's fine. For now, just as you instructed, I shall call you Petal."_

_A smile came across her lips. "Thank you. Most would continue to question me, but then again, nobody really cares about me in this city."_

"_To be fair," he started "I believe you are a really nice girl. You are beautiful and have a wonderful personality."_

_A blush came across her face. She looked at Jak. "Thank you…that truly means a lot."_

_He smiled towards her reaction. "Well, I suppose I should be going now. It is getting late. I really am not in the mood to deal with that annoying little rat." Petal said, referring to Daxter._

"_I do admit that he can be a pest, but he is a good friend." Jak said in his friend's defense. "I guess that's what makes a best friend."_

"_Should I walk you home? It's dark out." Jak offered as he stood. She giggled and got off the stool. "No thanks, I can take care of myself. We should do this again sometime. Buh-bye!" she winked and then walked out._

He opened his eyes due to Daxter's little racket. "JAK!" he yelled. Jak yawned and sat up before slowly getting off the couch and began to walk out to see Daxter at the door panting a piece of crumpled paper in his hand.

Jak could see both the fear and shock in his friend's eyes. Just what had the small Ottsel have been so panicked about?

"What is it, Dax?"

"Your friend…" he began and held up the poster. Jaks eyes widen at the large words at the top of the picture.

MISSING

Jak ran over and took the poster. It was a picture of Petal. He looked back at Daxter. "Where did you get this?"

"Ashelin…she gave it me. She said that you'd want to see this."

Jak looked back at the picture of her. It had turned out that she ended up missing that night that he had offered to take her home.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Daxter frowned sadly. "We have to find her…" Jak whispered. "We can't! We have another case, Jak. Don't you remember?"

"This could be related!" he yelled out in anger. Daxter backed away from his friend who had suddenly yelled, he was wise enough to back off if Jak ever got angry. He knew exactly what his friend was capable of turning into if pissed off.

"Her disappearance could be related! If anything, she might be a test subject!" Jak ran out of the bar and towards a vehicle. "Where are you going!" Daxter yelled over the roaring engine.

"I'm going to look over this entire area until I find her! If she is a test subject, I have to find her before its too late!" Jak allowed the vehicle to float into the air before he sped off.

Daxter watched his friend with a large frown. "Jak…"

The search he had gone had become fruitless. No matter where he went, he couldn't find any traces of her. He had asked countless people, but they didn't seem to care.

He had returned to the bar late that night. He had noticed one or two customers, but paid no attention as he went in the back room. He didn't even reply to his friend's hello.

He couldn't understand why he had become so fond of the girl. The feeling he had deep in his heart was a feeling that reminded him of the pain he had when he lost a young friend of his a long time ago.

Could they be the same person? Jak couldn't really tell. He sat on the couch and continued to think about it.

_Petal…_ he thought sadly as he closed his eyes. _Where are you? Are you okay?_ He looked towards the door as it opened. Daxter stood at the doorframe. "Is everything okay?"

"No…I couldn't find her. It's like…she just vanished."

"Nobody can vanish. I'm sure she'll turn up."

"Dead?" Jak asked. Daxter grunted. "No, not dead! Perhaps someone raped her?"

"Even after, they could still kill her." Jak pointed out. "Not all the time. They could keep her as their toy until they're done with her."

Jak didn't like what Daxter was mentioning. He couldn't get it out of his head that she was going through the same pain he went through. While Daxter was talking away with what could have happened Jak just went into his own train of thought.

Another memory had come to his mind.

"_Oh? You got me another flower?" The young female's voice gently praised the small boy who giggled. They were in Forest Haven._

"_It's so beautiful here." She said as she continued to look at all of the flowers. "I thought you might like it. The Shadow usually brings me here. It's safer."_

_Her face was still covered in darkness. "I can understand that. The Baron would never think to look here for you."_

_The two went silent for a few minutes. The girl turned her head towards the palace. "Hey, Jak?"_

"_Yeah?" the younger male asked as he looked at her. "If I were kidnapped…would you save me?"_

_He stared at her as she continued to glance at the palace. "I'd do everything to bring you back."_

_She turned to face him. "That means a lot."_

His eyes snapped open. "Huh…hello?" Jak turned to look at Daxter who eyed him. "You were ignoring me, weren't you?"

"Just something I remembered."

Daxter folded his arms across his chest. "Don't worry, we'll find her before anything bad happens to her."

"I certainly hope so." Jak murmured.

At least a year had gone by since that horrible event. Jak had lost hope. There were no traces of her anywhere. Keira had often stayed by his side and tried to comfort him, but she would only cheer him up a little before he'd get upset again.

He had vowed revenge on the man that took her. If they ever found the man, and her body was founded in his house or lab, he would rip the guy to shreds with his bare hands.

One day, he had entered the HQ to see Ashelin looking into somebody's documents. She lifted her head to see Jak as he entered. "What's that?"

"A person that we believe may have something to do with the missing documents. He too went missing. However, the day he went missing is the very same day the documents went missing. He just might be the one."

Jak walked over to look at the picture. "Might I take a look?" Ashelin gave him the papers and began to speak.

"He's 40. He has no wife or children. He was solely dedicated to the Dark Warriors Program. When it apparently failed, he went on a rampage and left. I remember father saying that one of the scientists got very angry."

Jak turned to face her. "So he was severely pissed when Praxis called it off?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Any idea where he might be?"

"We've checked everywhere, except for one place." She pointed towards the ceiling. "The KG Robot factory…" Jak breathed. She nodded her head. "How he could have gotten up there would be a mystery, but I think he may as just be hiding there. A place where we'd never look."

His eyes thinned as he turned around to walk towards the door. He threw the documents onto a nearby table. Ashelin sat up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a look and see if he is there. If he is, I have to stop him. He could possibly have a friend of mine and be using her as an experiment."

Before Ashelin could protest against his actions, the elevator's doors had shut. She sighed heavily.

As soon as the elevator doors had open, Jak rushed towards the blue hellcat. He hoped onto the driver's side and looked towards the ceiling.

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a silver chain. Around the silver chain was a plastic golden ring. He put it around his neck and placed it under his shirt.

He turned the key and listened as the motor began. The platform that the hellcat was resting on was beginning to go higher. The ceiling began to open up.

As soon as the Hellcat floated out into the cloudless sky, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal and headed towards the KG factory.

He drove around the factory and seen that its defense guns weren't activated. He drove towards the entrance and landed the hellcat down.

He looked around and had seen that nothing has changed. "It doesn't look like anything has changed up here. Nothing is activated. Perhaps not to draw attention?" he questioned.

He continued to walk through the factory until he heard voices. "Sir, it's only a matter of time before they look up here." A male voiced groaned.

"Oh stop whining. If they come up here and find us here, we can just tell them that we're taking the machine parts up here and bringing them back down to prepare better weapons." Another male scoffed. "It's the truth anyway."

"Have you heard about the missing girl, though? They might relate you to that!" Jak leaped into the darkness and watched the two men. His eye had widened at the sight of the man that he and the others were looking for.

"Why would they relate me to a silly girl's disappearance?" he asked. He had brown hair with tints of grey. His dark blue eyes seemed to look tired. He wore a white lab coat, and black pants underneath. The top half of the lab coat was buttoned up.

He stuffed his hands into his pocket and yawned.

"Well…" the other man fumbled with his fingers. The male eyed him. "Look, I have nothing to do with that silly girl. If anything the Metal Heads ate her."

"What about the other lab? Perhaps the others might have her there?" He shrugged. "Who knows?" The two men began to walk away. "Well, I figured that since you got those Dark Warrior Documents…you would have captured someone…"

"No, I wouldn't. That man we used a long time ago was a failure." He grumbled remembering the failing results. "I'm just taking back what was rightfully mine."

"Sir…"

"What?"

"Are we going to continue the program? We have better ideas of how it'll work now." The man said. A wild grin appeared across the man. "Of course. We're only preparing. Soon enough, the world will be mine. They'll be begging for mercy."

The other man frowned and pulled out a missing poster before handing it to him. He eyed the piece of paper. "Sir, it's the missing girl. She may be at the testing labs. Have you been there recently?"

He took the paper and opened it. "No, I haven't."

He stared at the paper before stuffing it into his pocket. "When I go to the labs, I'll take a look and see if that girl is there. I haven't really been there for the past year and checking up on them daily. I've been more or less busy working up here and collecting all of the parts that I would need for my experiments."

Jak narrowed his eyes and held himself back. He wanted to rip the man to shreds. He had an idea of where she was. A female scientist had walked into the room and towards the two men.

"Sir, I have news that your flight will be ready."

"Good." The man nodded as she walked away. "This Dark Warrior won't be a failure like the last one was. This was will be absolute. This will be the strongest! Even stronger than Jak himself."

The younger male sighed heavily. "Sir, I shall go and work on other reports regarding the experiment that will be used shortly." He nodded as the young man ran out of the room. The older male sighed heavily and placed his hand on his head.

"I wonder what I'll do if this missing girl happens to be the very same one those idiots took. I certainly hope they aren't being too pathetic and sickening." He took out the missing poster again. His eyes seemed to thin.

"She looks like that girl from long ago…" he crumbled the piece of paper and shoved it back into the pocket of his lab coat. "Ahh, have times changed." He began to walk towards the door and stopped. He turned around to glare at the shadows. Directly towards where Jak was hiding.

A wild grin appeared across his face as he left the room. The door closed behind him with a slam. Jak rushed out of the shadows and towards the door. However, it had been locked.

"Damn it! He must have noticed I was here…" He turned away and took a deep breath. He was a little happy knowing that she was still alive.

However, what worried him most was that she was going to be the new test subject to this man. He quickly ran out of the factory and towards the Hellcat. He had to return quickly and fill everyone in with the details.

Hopefully they would find this second lab that may be holding Petal hostage.

_What if she isn't there? What if it turns out to be someone else that they will be using?_

The idea sent shivers down his spine. No, she had to be the one that they were talking about. It would make sense that people like them would be the reason of her disappearance.

Her words appeared in his head again, _"If I'm kidnapped…will you save me?"_

Jak froze midway towards the Hellcat. Could she have been the younger girl he met a long time ago? "Petal…did we meet before?" He thought of Petals face and connected it to the faceless girl.

Another memory had come rushing to his skull.

_She had beautiful brown hair that extended gracefully to her hips. It was the type of hair that you could create all sorts of hairstyles with. Her curious, yet playful brown eyes always watched every little movement he made. The same beautiful brown eyes that watched as he was sent to a new time._

He unfroze and took a deep breath. "How? How can she be this old then?" he quickly jumped into the Hellcat and rushed back to HQ. He was happy to see that Torn and Ashelin were seen discussing battle plans.

Both looked at him. "How did it go?"

"It went well. However…I have a few questions I'd like to ask. I need to know the answers before I go and explain what I seen and what I've heard. What happened to that young girl? The small child that always hung around me when I was younger?"

Ashelin looked confused, but Torn didn't. He sighed as he walked towards him. "She went missing when the city was attacked."

"Missing?"

"Yes. All was fine after your younger self went back in time. She lived somewhat happily with some other people of the underground." Torn began. "However, the day that the city was attacked was the very same day that she had gone missing."

"Oh, that small girl?" Ashelin asked. Torn nodded towards her. Ashelin walked towards Jak as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We thought she died. After all, so many people were killed that day. We figured she was one of them."

Jak looked away. "What was…her codename?"

"Codename? Do you mean when she was in the Underground?" Torn asked, raising an eyebrow. Jak looked towards him and nodded. "Yes."

"Her codename was 'Petal'." Torn answered. Jak took a deep breath before he stumbled a bit. "Jak! What's wrong?" Ashelin asked. Jak leaned against the wall. "That girl...The one that just went missing. She said that her codename was Petal."

"That's impossible. She looks older. Jak, how can you say that the girl who is missing is the very same Petal that was killed during the time of the attack? She's far too older!" Ashelin inquired.

"If I saw her again…she could provide us with an explanation! She might not even remember though! What was her real name?" Both went silent as they tried to remember the small child's name.

"I don't remember…" Ashelin whispered. "It seems like it was so long ago." Torn agreed. "I don't remember her name either. I only remember the codename that she wanted."

Jak looked down. He had found his friend; only this time she was an adult. A beautiful one, at that. "Jak, we can talk more about that later. For now, what did you see?"

Jak cleared his throat and tried bringing himself together. He had so many questions he wanted to know the answers to. He knew that the only person who would be able to answer them was the girl who went by the name of 'Petal'.

"That man that we discussed earlier is involved. He has two labs. Obviously, the KG Robot factory is one of his labs. He didn't mention where the other was." Ashelin's eyes thinned.

"I always knew that he'd be a problem sooner or later."

"He might also be the cause of Petal's disappearance. One of his men was talking to him about how people in the other lab had captured someone. He believed that it was Petal."

Torn leaned against the wall as he thought about it. "Yes, they could be the reason. The only thing we don't know and need to know is the location of this second lab."

"I think he saw me." Jak said.

Ashelin and Torn glanced over to him. "What? How do you know?" Ashelin asked. "He turned around at the last moment before he left the room and glared straight where I was hiding. I saw him grin and then he just left."

"Shit!" Torn yelled as he slammed his fist against the wall. "Now he knows that we know some of his secrets. He's going to be secretive until the very last moment…"

The three people in the room had no idea what to do. Ashelin and Torn were thinking of what they'd have to do to find out the second location and bring the man down before anything else got worse. Jak was thinking about Petal and his past with her when they were younger.

He placed a hand on his chest, where the ring was located. He remembered that they both had given each other plastic rings to remind each other of the friendship they shared.

His fist tightened as his eyes became determined. She was the girl that often protected him and befriended him as a child; the very same girl that held onto his heart.

He turned and began to make his way out. "Where are you going now? We're planning on calling the others to discuss what we're going to do." Torn called.

Jak turned to face both Ashelin and Torn with a determined look. "I'm going back to the bar and I'm going to tell Daxter about this. Maybe he and I can find out something else while you guys work on your case."

Ashelin wanted to protest against his actions, but was silent as Torn gave him his reply. "Then go ahead. I realize this is a very important mission for you to handle on your own. Don't worry; we'll work hard on our end to bring this man down. Good luck."

Jak nodded and carefully made his way out. Ashelin looked towards Torn. "This mission has become too personal for him!" she whispered. "What if something happens to her and he can't handle the pressure? I don't want to have to shoot Jak."

"Don't worry." Torn reassured her. "I know that he'll find her and keep himself calm. Daxter will be with him to help."

She sighed heavily as she stared at the closed elevator door. "I sure hope that you are right."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 has been checked and fixed! All the silly mistakes that I thought needed to be fixed have been fixed. I certainly hope that there are no mistakes. Anyway, the other chapters are currently undergoing this as well! So don't be surprised if you've read the story once and then read it again only to see little changes here and there. I'm trying my best to make the story flow a little better.<p>

Anyway, enjoy the story, everyone!


	4. The new and improved Dark Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.

Summary: Ashelin finds documents based on the Dark Warriors Program. Who is the new Dark Warrior who appears shortly after the documents are stolen? What are the new enemies' plans? How will Jak and the others deal with their new enemy?

Here are some things that the viewers had asked.

_Ecomadness said: Ok I'm loving this story rite now u got me hooked dieing to read more update soon. Btw hw long u planning to make this story_

Thank you, I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story. C: As for how long it'll be, I was thinking MAYBE 5-10 chapters. It depends if there happen to be any events that play in my mind that'll fit right in with the plot. Eventually, for those who cannot picture the outs that I am describing, I shall be placing images onto Photobucket. I'll leave a link for you guys to take a look.

"Character speaking."

'Character thinking'

"**Dark Jak Speaking**"

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The New and Improved Dark Warrior<p>

Several weeks had gone by since their last meeting. As soon as Jak got home, he told Daxter of what he found out and the things that he had remembered.

"So all this time, you had memory flashbacks about this girl?" Daxter had asked. "That little brat that always fought with me is the very same girl that is currently missing?"

Jak nodded to both questions. "Although, I can't really explain why she's older."

"Perhaps she found a time rift gate when she was younger or something." Daxter pointed out. Jak sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, those are questions that only she would be able to answer."

Jak shrugged. She was the only one with the answers to the questions that haunted his head. The next day after that became even worse for the group.

Samos was talking with Pecker about the child. "Well, it is possible that she stumbled across one of the rift gates. Perhaps she was sent here and lost her memory?"

Jak had considered this, but he was still disturbed by a few things. Samos walked over towards Jak and sighed. "Jak, the answers to all our questions shall come shortly. I know that we'll find her soon."

"Where? We can't even find the second location of—" he was interrupted by his communicator going off. He looked towards it. He had thought it was communicator, but it turned out that it was actually his beacon.

"Well, maybe he isn't in Haven City," Samos inquired looking at the beacon. "Perhaps his second lab is located in Spargus City or in the desert."

Jak continued to stare at the beacon because nodding towards Samos. "If the others are looking for me," Jak began. "Tell them that I returned to Spargus."

Samos watched as Jak ran towards the elevator door. Daxter was waiting for him on the passenger side of the hellcat that Jak usually drove.

Daxter jumped as soon as the motor roared. He glared towards Jak for an explanation. "What the hell was that for?"

"The beacon was flashing." Jak said, looking towards his angry friend. "We just might have an idea of where that man is hiding."

Daxter's expression immediately changed. "Then step on it!"

Jak just that. He slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. Daxter had his eyes slammed shut throughout most of the drive. He never liked Jaks crazy driving.

"I swear, if it's not the Metal Heads that kill me," Daxter yelled over the rushing wind. "It's gonna be you and your reckless driving!"

As soon as they got to the large blue vehicle that drove them back to the desert and back, Jak grabbed his friend and ran right in.

"Jeez!" Daxter yelled as he was placed on the bench. "Don't let me get used to being relax, huh?"

"We don't have time to relax." Jak said hastily. "We've got to find our friend and stop this man. For all we know, he's created another Dark Warrior."

"**Oooh, then I finally get competition.**" The dark voice behind Jaks skull chuckled deeply.

_Not if it happens to be Petal. If it is her, you're not coming out to kill anything._ Jak thought. He pushed the dark thoughts to the back of his head.

Just as Daxter's stomach was beginning to settle down, the door had opened. He groaned as Jak quickly grabbed him and ran out to the gates of Spargus.

After they had fully opened, he brushed himself off and looked around. Sig and Kleiver were standing near one of the vehicles talking. They both turned to face Jak and Daxter.

"Sig!" Daxter cried happily. "Chili pepper!" Sig smiled at the sight. Jak walked over towards the group and looked towards Kleiver. He pointed towards Sig. "I'm not so good with watching cities, so I let him do it."

Jak smiled towards Sig in thanks. "Thank you, Sig. Why did you guys give me a call?" he asked as he held up the beacon.

"We saw a bunch of activity in the desert with people who looked like they were from Haven City. I thought you might have an idea what they're doing." Sig said, slightly leaning on his Pace Maker.

"Did any of them wear white coats?" Jak asked. A small flare of hope went through him. Sig went silent as he thought about the men. "Yeah, I think they were."

"Think you could guide me there?"

"Certainly."

Jak grinned as he watched Sig walk towards one of the vehicles. "I'm going to go and get my weapons."

"You do that, I'm gonna warm this baby up." Jak had walked towards the palace with hope and determination.

"Well, we just found their second lab!" Daxter chuckled.

"Yes, we did. Now we're going to go through it and hopefully rescue Petal." Jak answered. Daxter was silent for a few minutes.

"What if she…already injected?"

Jak froze where he stood. The thought scared him greatly. He slowly calmed down a bit. "Then I can try to teach her how to control it. Unless those new 'adjustments' have something to do with it."

Daxter frowned. "Okay."

The two entered the palace and walked into a secluded room. Jak brought some of the guns that he had used against his fight with Erol, which included his very own Pace Maker.

Once he was ready, he walked back to see Sig already all set. He grinned towards Jak. "Ready for a little ride, Chili Pepper?"

Daxter groaned. "He's going to be driving? At least he isn't as reckless as you!" Jak just chuckled as he hopped onto the passenger side.

As they drove through the desert, Sig informed Jak of everything that had been happening since he left for Haven City. There was no suspicious activity in the desert until those men had come, which had been over a month ago.

Jak didn't like that sound of that. For over a month, they had been hiding in the desert working on their project.

"Might I ask what this is all about?" Sig looked towards Jak before turning his head back to the road. "About a year, or two years ago, Ashelin had found a document containing secrets about the Dark Warriors. The very same program I was in."

"Those people in the desert have kidnapped a friend of mine over a few months ago." Jak finished as he looked over towards Sig who nodded his head slightly.

"So you think that they are using your friend as an experiment for another Dark Warrior?" Jak nodded. "Yes."

The rest of the ride was silent. Daxter was sitting on the side of Jak, looking at the passing desert. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

Jak took a deep breath. He scanned the area, hoping to spot a cave or something. After some time, he managed to spot a cave. "Here we are." Jak looked towards the cave. It looked like it wasn't being occupied.

Both jumped out of the sides of the car and began walking towards the caves entrance. Daxter looked towards the large entrance. "Those white coat people are in here?"

"I certainly hope so." Jak growled. "As well as that crazy man."

Daxter shook his head as he kept his mouth shut. Both men snuck through the cave. After about a half hour of finding no discovery, Jak was beginning to lose hope.

"Are you sure that they are even here?" Daxter whispered.

"I'm sure. This cave is pretty deep." Sig whispered back. Both men jumped into the darkness as soon as they heard footsteps. Jak noticed a female walking around. She had a white lab coat on, which happened to have dark stains.

This sent overwhelming fear throughout Jaks body. He watched as the female took out a communicator and called someone. After a few moments of beeping, someone answered. A male, Jak could tell, because of the deep voice that came out.

"How are things?" The male had asked.

"Almost complete. One last cycle and the experiment will be complete." The female responded. "When will the last cycle be?"

"We've already begun the last cycle."

"How is the test subject taking it?"

"She's taking it…okay, I guess you could say."

Sig noticed that Jaks body had tensed at the mention of what gender the person was.

"Okay? Is something wrong, doctor?" The female sighed and heavily sighed. "Well, she has taken more dark eco than the last test subject."

"More? Is that a bad thing?"

"It is if she goes through a rampage. It would be a massacre!" she informed him. A deep chuckle came form the other end.

"I see. Interesting results, wouldn't you say? She won't break free of the bonds if she transforms, will she?"

The doctor frowned. "I'm no quite sure. We're not sure of how strong she may be. What I do know that she has different powers compared to the last one."

"Explain."

"We've detected magical source of energy. It's not the type of brutality as the last ones. I think it may differ on the gender sir."

"So, the female has magical powers? This should be very interesting. I understand, good report, Doctor." Then there was another beep.

The female sighed heavily. "Why am I doing this? I hate seeing the pain that this girl endures. I wonder what he'll plan if she's not what he expected…"

She began making her way towards the experiment room.

Sig glanced towards Jak and then back at the lady. "You okay, buddy?" Daxter had whispered. Jak was taking a few deep breaths. "They've experimented on Petal…"

"Petal?" Hearing the girl's name shocked Sig. "She died when the city was attacked, didn't the others tell you that?"

"I'll explain later. This is the older Petal. We believe that she have stumbled across a rift gate." Jak answered.

"I…see." Sig answered.

Just as the two were going to investigate the area, they heard a loud ear-piercing scream. Daxter looked towards Jak quickly to see his reaction. One could tell that he was tensed.

Sig growled. "We have to find her now. We don't have any time to waste. I hate to say this, but I sure hope she keeps screaming."

"You and me both." Jak whispered.

Another scream echoed the cave walls. Both rushed towards the direction of the screaming female. After a few minutes, they slid to a stop. There was a silver door with a window. Jak sneaked up towards and window peeked in.

"Aghhh!" a female was seen squirming in her bonds. The female doctor that they had seen earlier was inside. She had a frown across her face as she watched the female scream and squirm around in pain.

Jak looked towards the screaming girl. Her hair wasn't brown. Her eyes weren't brown either. Jak's heart fell. Sig looked at him from the darkness.

"What is the matter?"

"It can't be Petal. Her hair and eyes aren't the same."

"Jak, neither were your looks when they did this to you."

"In some sense, I did still look the same." Jak whispered. Daxter jumped onto his friends shoulder and looked towards her. The screaming had finally stopped and the female lay on the table unconscious.

"Jak, shh! They're gonna say something!" Daxter whispered.

Jak and Sig both went silent as they listened in the conversation.

"Well, the files this girl have are somewhat good. It says her that her name was Petal, but I don't see any real name. Apparently…she worked for the Underground as a child."

A male voice answered. "I find it strange though."

The female doctor looked towards him. "What do you mean?"

"The last one didn't change his appearance, this one did."

"This is only her dark eco form, my friend. Her real appearance hasn't changed. Since we are working with her, her form is in its dark eco form. Once she is awake, her appearance will be normal."

The male was heard sighing heavily. "I sometimes wonder why I'm doing this. I hate seeing someone like this suffer in untold pain. Only she and the first one that went through this could tell us the pain that they have endured."

Jak raised his head a little to look at the two.

"What will happen to her?" The male asked as he turned to his computer to look at some scanning's.

"I'm not quite sure. The boss is coming here tomorrow or later tonight to take her to his quarters. I'm worried of what he may do. If she were to have offspring, it wouldn't surprise me if her children had dark eco in them." The female doctor answered. She walked towards the female.

"I don't know what he'll do. If she stays like this when he comes…" she froze. The male turned to face her. "You think he's going to rape her?"

"He might. If she is complete, then he'll want his offspring to be like her." She sighed. "We can't do anything to protect her. I heavily wish that there was a way to get someone here…someone we could trust…"

"I could easily take that." Jak answered as he leaned against the open door frame. Both figures turned to face him. The male went pale while the female froze. "Your…"

"Yes, I'm Jak. I'm the one that went through this process the first time."

He turned his eyes towards the female who laid unconscious on the cold steel. Wrapping around her frail looking body were just rags.

"Please…don't kill us," the male whimpered.

"I won't kill anyone unless I take this girl away."

The female doctor unfroze. She walked towards Jak. "Mary, what are you doing?"

"Sir…Are you here for your friend?" The doctor named Mary asked

Sig walked up beside Jak. Daxter stood beside his friend's leg. "I have come here for her. What the hell did you do to her?"

Mary frowned as she turned her head towards the girl. "We had no choice. We had no money and we had been threatened. We…pumped dark eco into her body and systems."

Jak glared towards the female doctor. "What?"

The female placed her hands up. "As I have said, we had been threatened to work here. If I knew how, I'd pump all the eco out. Please forgive me. Take her and get out of here. We won't tell. We could easily say that she was far too powerful and broke free."

Jak narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kind of trick?"

The doctor unlocked the chains that held down the female. "No, this is no trick. I've seen enough of this. It sickens me so. Please, take her and get out of here." Sig raised an eyebrow. "If you're so sick from it, why did you even start?"

"I told you, we were threatened and poor in our wallets."

"By what?"

"Both the man who wants this project done and money itself." She answered.

Jak looked towards Sig. "Money is hard to find. Aren't jobs in Haven City terrible?"

Jak nodded towards Sigs question. "Fine, I guess I can understand." Jak grumbled. He wasn't sure about these two. He felt a little sympathy towards the woman. She did seem understanding from what he had seen.

Jak slowly made his way towards the girl, but cautious. Sig leaned against his Pace Maker as he watched the two doctors.

As Jak slowly picked her up, he had noticed a few bruises around her wrists. He had figured that it was from her endless struggles.

"Wait a moment," the female doctor said as she left towards one of the rooms. Jak's eyes had thinned as her watched her leave. She shortly returned with a small package. She walked towards Sig. "It's a dress. It's something that you can allow her to wear. It's the least I could do for her."

Sig gave them a small smile as he took the package. "Thank you very much. Why is someone as kind as you working in such a horrible place? We could offer you a better chance."

She frowned. "As much as I would like that, I can't. Maybe when he goes into prison, but I can't right now. I hope you understand."

Jak walked out, not listening to the rest of the conversation. He wanted to get away from there before anyone else noticed that their 'test subject' was being taken away. "Thanks," Sig smiled towards the female doctor who waved as they left.

"If we're going to make this little lie work, then we better make it look like she fought out." The other doctor said. She looked towards him and nodded. "Of course."

However, she had no clue of the betrayal he had planned for her.

As Jak and Sig made it out, Daxter jumped onto his friends shoulder and looked at her. "This is her Dark eco form?"

Jake slowly nodded. He was upset that she had been injected with Dark eco. Now he would have to teach her how to control it before it killed her.

"Jak?"

Jak didn't reply as he continued to think about her and what she was going to have to go through. "Uh…Jak?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

As they got into the vehicle, Sig looked towards the girl that Jak held closely. "So, this is Petal."

"Yeah…" Jak stared at her face. "I wonder when she'll wake up."

Sig looked towards the desert. "Well, we better get her back to the city. The faster we get back, the less risk we have of being caught by anyone here."

"Oh god…Please, PLEASE don't!" Daxter yelled. Jak just grinned. "Slam on the brakes and lets go home."

Sig nodded. "Aright, Chili Pepper! Hang onto your hats!"

Jak showed some relief as Sig raced back towards Spargus. Although, he wasn't happy with the fact that his old friend had been injected with Dark eco.

But now, at least he knew that she was safe. Just as they got to the gates of the city, she began to groan and move a little.

"Petal?" Jak quickly asked. He turned his attention towards her as Sig slowly parked the vehicle. He turned his head to watch the female.

Her eyes were twitching and had slowly opened up. Jak stared at her light blue eyes. "Jak…?" As soon as she blinked, her body began to glow dimly. "AHHH!" Daxter screamed as he leaped out of the vehicle.

Once the dim light vanished, Jak stared at her. Her hair was no longer its pink color. Instead it had changed to its original brown color. The eyes that stared at his blue eyes were no longer blue. The eyes that stared back were brown.

Indeed, it was Petal. "Petal!" Jak cried happily as he hugged the female.

She blinked a few times; unsure of what was going on. "What's…going on? Where am I?" she looked towards Sig. "Who are you?"

"Well, Chili Pepper here will give you the details." Sig pointed towards Jak as he got out of the vehicle. She looked towards Jak.

A smile spread across his face. "I'll tell you everything as soon as we get you inside. How do you feel?"

"I…can't move." She whispered. She slowly lifted her head to see the rags that she was in. "I don't really…"

"Shhhh…" Jak interrupted her. "Gimme the girl so that I can't help ya out." A familiar voice chuckled. Jak turned his head to see Kleiver with his arms wide open. Jak slowly stood and managed to get her into his arms.

She frowned and began to whimper. She didn't like the man that held her. As soon as Jak hopped out, he took the girl from him. Kleiver raised an eyebrow. "Who is she? She isn't from Spargus."

"Spargus?"

Ignoring her question, Jak looked towards Kleiver. "A friend of mine from the past."

He nodded slowly and allowed Jak to leave. Daxter jumped onto Jaks shoulder and looked towards the girl who was looking around in amazement. "What is this place? I didn't know there was a city outside Haven…"

Jak couldn't help but smile. He had said the same thing with his father when he first realized where he was.

"How ya feeling?" Daxter asked. She turned her head to look at him and allowed a small smile to come across her face. "I can't believe I'm saying this…but I love seeing you right now. You and Jak…wherever I was…it was dark and scary…and very painful."

Jak's smile faded away into a frown. "That's…why we're going to explain as soon as we get to the palace."

* * *

><p>Well, here is the third chapter fixed! Enjoy!<p> 


	5. The new Warrior appears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Ashelin finds documents based on the Dark Warriors Program. Who is the new Dark Warrior who appears shortly after the documents are stolen? What are the new enemies' plans? How will Jak and the others deal with their new enemy?

"Character speaking."

'_Character thinking'_

"_**Dark Jak**_** and Alexis Speaking"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The New Warrior Appears<p>

Jak had brought her tired body back to his palace, or rather his 'fathers'. He had never really gotten time to spend with his father. The day that he found out that his father was Damas was when he was slowly dying under the vehicle that had crashed that horrible dark day.

Of course, he tried his best to make his father proud by making sure that the city was safe. After all, it was thanks to his father that Spargus City became real. Fortunately, Jak didn't believe that anyone would be banished away to the wastelands any more since Ashelin had more power over the counsel.

Jak had gently placed her on one of the couches in the small living room that wasn't far away from the throne room. Sig had placed the packet of clothing beside her to look at. She didn't have interest in the clothing. She wanted answers.

And Jak was ready to provide her with all the information.

"Jak, first off, I don't know what really happened." She began as Jak and Sig both took a seat. Sig didn't have anything better to do and wanted to know a little more about how this girl could possibly be the small child that he often saw hang around little Jak.

Jak gave her a small smile as he sat on the chair next to the couch. "Just tell me everything that happened; the events that you can mostly remember."

She looked around with a little fear. "Don't worry," Jak began. "Whoever had captured you won't be able to get here. You're perfectly safe."

She slowly nodded and cleared her throat as she started to tell of what happened that night.

"I should have taken you up on your offer to take me home. This would have never happened if I hadn't refused." She said. She regretted what she had done.

"It's perfectly fine, Petal."

"Anyway, after I left the Naughty Ottsel, everything seemed perfectly fine. When I was half way home I had a strange feeling that somebody was following me. When I looked, nobody was there. So I continued. I was paranoid because I still had the feeling that someone was following me. I begun to pick up my pace, but as soon as I did that, I felt a pair of hands around my waist. Whoever had me had covered my mouth and brought me into the darkness of the alleys. That's when all went black for me."

She looked down at her limp legs and sighed heavily. "When I came too, I was locked down onto a very cold steel table. I was knocked unconscious on and off. I kept hearing voices that were talking about Dark Eco."

Jak bit his lip as he sighed. "Yes, they injected you with Dark Eco. I'm surprised to see that you are still alive. Most people wouldn't be able to handle that much Dark Eco."

A frown came across her face. "What is going to happen to me?"

Jak looked towards Daxter who jumped up beside the female. "Well, here's a good tip. Don't get pissed."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't get angry. Trust me. When Jak gets angry, he gets really aggressive." Daxter pointed out. Jak looked towards her. "I, too, have been injected with Dark Eco. I was injected about a couple of years ago or so. Whenever I get mad and lose control, my dark side takes over."

She looked upset and worried. She looked towards her hands. "In other words, I'm a monster."

"That's what people will call you, but don't worry. Sig, Daxter," Jak said each of their names by looking at them. "Might I be alone with her? I'd like to tell her a few things in private."

Sig nodded while Daxter had a little grin. Both had walked out of the room without anything to say. Jak turned to look to Petal. "You said you remembered a man that looked just like me a long time ago, right?"

She slowly nodded.

"Do you remember your small friend that you said was named Jak?"

She nodded once more, but a bit slowly. "What are you getting at?"

"His name was Jak Mar, wasn't it?" She frowned. "I'm not sure, he never really told me about his family history."

"What if I told you that he is me?"

Her face went into shock. "Jak…?"

A small smile spread across his lips. "Yep, it's me."

She looked confused. "But how?"

He shrugged. That was something that he didn't know either. "I did find this when the memories came back," he pulled out the small plastic ring.

She stared at it as tears began to swell up in her eyes. "I gave you that…when we were younger. I don't know…where I could have placed mine."

Jak just smiled. He didn't seem to really care.

Small tears were seen going down her face. "Jak…it's been so long."

"For me it hasn't." She titled her head in confusion.

"The person that sent the younger me to the past was me."

She blinked a few times. "I don't understand…"

"The older man that looked like me was indeed me, just older." Jak explained to her about the entire thing. "Rift gates…?" she whispered.

"Something the matter?" She closed her eyes. "It feels like I know what a rift gate is…"

Jak didn't want to pressure her with all sorts of questions, so he had decided against asking her more about it. "I should let you change." He said as he got up. He stopped when her hand grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"I…need help changing…" a blush had come across her face. Jak had a small blush as well. "I wouldn't trust anyone else with this. I believe you about you being that same man that I always hung out with."

He smiled and turned around. "Of course I'll help."

She smiled right back at him before hugging him. "Do…you remember my real name?"

He blinked. "It begins with an A."

He frowned. He didn't remember. He closed his eyes and hoped that a memory would come and remind him.

"_Jak, be careful! It's dangerous around there!" the small female child had called. Jak, as his younger self was playing nearby a cliff. "Come on! I know you can make it over!"_

_A log was placed between the two small islands that they were on. Underneath them was water. She looked frightened. "I'm scared…"_

_He continued to play around. She gasped when he nearly tripped. "Jak!" He cried out when he fell over the edge. He had managed to grab a hold of the edge. "Help!"_

_Her eyes had widened with fright. "Hang on, Jak, I'm coming!" she closed her eyes and then opened them. She slowly made her way across the log. She looked ahead and not towards the water._

_As soon as she got to the other side, she had run towards him. "Jak!" She wrapped both hands around his wrist and slowly pulled him up._

_Both had sighed heavily when he managed to get on the other side of her. "Thanks." Jak smiled towards her. She smiled right back at him. "Jak, one of these days you're gonna get yourself killed!"_

_Both had laughed at the statement. The female stopped laughing as soon as she heard a cracking noise. Jak slowly began to stop as well. "What's wrong?"_

_Before she could answer, a small crack appeared between them. Soon enough, the side that the female child was sitting on fell. She screamed as she fell into the water._

"_Alexis!" Jak cried. He scrambled over to the edge of the cliff to see if he would see his friend. He was worried. "Alexis! Alexis! Help! Someone help!"_

_He watched as she slowly made her way up. She was coughing. She slowly swam her way towards land. Jak quickly rushed down to her. By the time he got to her, she was laying on her back._

"_Alexis! Are you alright?" Jak asked as he bent down beside her. She looked at him with a small smile. "I'm fine…"_

"Jak? Is something wrong?" Jak snapped open his eyes and stared down at her. It was funny, really. She used to be taller than him. Now it was the other way around.

"No, everything is alright. I was just remembering some things from the past. I remembered when you had accidentally fallen into the water at Haven Forest." Jak said. A small giggle came from the woman.

"I remember that too."

"I'm just glad that you are alive and well, Alexis." She smiled at him as he mentioned her name. "You remember."

"Sort of. I don't really remember a lot."

A small frown came to her face before it slowly faded away into an understanding smile. "I can understand. A lot has happened to us since we were kids, huh?"

He nodded slowly. He felt something in his heart, something that he hadn't felt before. He blinked a few times as she struggled to stand. She looked at him right in the eye with a look of determination.

"I need you to train me in the way of the Dark Eco and how to control it. I refuse to let the darkness take full control of me."

"I'm not training you until you've fully recovered."

"What if I lose my temper before then?"

"You'll just be a sitting duck. A violent sitting duck."

Her eyes thinned as he chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll help you. You helped me greatly in the past, now it's my turn to help you."

She sighed and hugged him. "Jak, I've missed you so much."

He smiled back and held her tightly. "I missed you too."

"JAK!" The nice moment between the two was ruined when Daxter came running into the room. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "What is it?"

Alexis sat on the couch and watched as the animal took a few deep breathes. "We're under attack! It's the Marauders!"

"Them?" Jak immediately got tensed. "Stay here, Alexis." Jak walked past Daxter and grabbed one of the guns that had been up against the wall. She covered her mouth with her hand. She never pictured Jak with a gun.

"Dax, stay here and watch Alexis. They might come into the city and attack the palace." Alexis was about to say something to protest his actions, but Daxter interrupted. "Okay, be careful."

Jak turned towards them with a grin. "They never scared me since the day I was brought here." When he finished he left without another word.

Daxter looked towards Alexis who had brought her hands in front of her chest. She had her eyes closed as she silently prayed that he'd be okay.

"Don't worry," She opened her eyes to look at Daxter. "Jak knows how to deal with 'em."

She sighed heavily. "I have to change. May you leave the room for a moment, please?" Daxter groaned. "Jak said to keep an eye on you."

"They're not in the city, are they?"

"I don't know. I think they might."

"Daxter, please. It's ladies privacy!"

Daxter frowned and sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay." Daxter quickly ran out of the room. "Hurry, please!"

She sighed as soon as he left the room. She looked over towards the package and picked it up. She noticed a letter attached.

She took it off and slowly opened it.

_Dear Petal,_

_My name is Doctor Mary. I am the doctor that oversaw you. I'm so sorry that I injected Dark Eco into you. Your friend, Jak, had come to take you back. I know that one of the doctors will turn me in for letting you go. Do not worry about me. Do not get enraged. I don't know what will happen to me. I don't know what shall happen to the Dark Warriors Program. The effect that has you unable to walk will soon wear off. Don't push yourself, and don't try to find me. I don't have time to mention this to Jak, but could you please? I can tell that he has been searching for you throughout Haven City. Tell him that our boss has more than two labs. He has four in all, each containing a few people that shall be tested to be injected with Dark Eco. Please, be careful. The boss has been looking forward to seeing you, and I know that upon hearing your escape, he will be outraged. I may be sentenced to death or may already be dead before you can find me. Be careful, Petal. I never told the boss, but you have a large amount of power, meaning that you could be unstoppable if angered. Have Jak teach you how to control these powers! He too has been injected with Dark Eco, so he already knows the pain and how to control it. Goodbye, Petal. I'm sorry that I placed you in this torture._

_-Doctor Mary_

Alexis held the note close to her chest. She didn't know how to feel. She looked at the package and opened it to reveal a beautiful dress. It was a dark blue strapless dress with ruffles starting up from the waist down to the helm of the dress. On top of the dress were a black headband and a black ribbon. Small sparkles were decorated around the dress and gave a little shine when the sunlight reflected off of them.

She stared at the outside and sighed. "Doctor Mary, thank you. I hope…" she looked towards the large windows. "I'll see you…"

She slowly placed on the dress and removed the rags that he had been wearing. She tied the black ribbon around her neck to fit nice and smug. She flipped her brown hair away from her face and placed the black headband on. She looked over the package to see matching flat black dress shoes with a ribbon tied to the opening of the shoe.

Feeling that the effects had finally worn off, she placed on the shoes and walked towards a nearby mirror to see how she looked. She loved how it made her look beautiful. She smiled at herself before walking back to the couch. "Okay, Daxter. I'm all—"she was interrupted by the glass breaking behind her.

She screamed as she ducked on the side of the couch. Daxter quickly opened the door to see what was going on. He gasped as he saw a band of five Marauders.

"Shit!" He ran towards Alexis who had gone silent upon seeing them. "Come on!" he yelled as he tugged at her dress. She snapped out of it and dodged one of the marauders.

"This way, Petal!" Daxter had run out of the room. Petal backed away and darted for the door. She merely had dodged another Marauder. She screamed when they began to shoot at her.

She had followed Daxter into another room in which she had locked. Daxter was looking around for a way out. "How did they get into the city?" He had grumbled. Petal backed away from the door as the footsteps got louder. "Daxter, they're coming!"

Daxter panicked and looked around for a way to hide. "There!" he jumped on her shoulder and pointed towards the closet. She ran towards the closet and hid within the darkness that it gave. She closed the door and had locked it.

The two had very small space to fit in. She had to hold Daxter in her arms against her chest. She didn't care that he would have a nosebleed. All that mattered was that they had to find a way out of here.

"Jak, I wish you were here," she whispered. She almost screamed when they blew up the door. She watched as four marauders walked in.

"Where did that girl go?" One of them had asked, looking around. "She'll make a fine prize once we've found her!"

"Break everything if you have to. We better hurry before their leader returns." She covered her mouth as tears ran down her face. One of the teardrops had landed on Daxters head, causing him to look up. The dim lighting on her face had shown that she was crying.

She had jumped a little when they were smashing or breaking things. Finally, they all looked at the closet. She hugged Daxter tighter. She looked around and noticed a small vent. She slowly and quietly removed the gate and shoved Daxter down the small area.

He looked at her with worry. She looked at him with a scared look that said, "Go! Get out of here."

He frowned and slowly went down the vent. He froze when he noticed a flash of light appear. He turned to see that the Marauders had broken down the closet door.

A scream went through the entire palace when they grabbed her. She struggled to get from their grasps. "Heh, we got ourselves the pretty prize!" one of them had said as they grabbed her chin. She glared at them and forced her head away from them.

Her eyes widen as she left a sudden impulse go through her. She shut her eyes tightly. She gasped for air when one of them punched her stomach. Her legs had gone out from beneath her.

_What's wrong with me? I feel like I'm paralyzed. Did they inject me with anything? _She thought. She looked at the entire group and none of them held anything. She couldn't really hear what they were saying.

_N__o…none of them have anything. What…what is wrong with me?_

She seemed dizzy. She had watched as the four men had dragged her outside and towards the desert, hiding every so often so that they wouldn't get caught.

She closed her eyes. _I have to find a way to escape. Jak just saved me…_

"Hold it right there! Let the girl go!" She snapped her eyes open upon hearing his voice. She, as well as the other Marauders turned their heads to see Jak. He looked pissed and held a gun tightly in his hands.

"What are you gonna do if we refuse?"

"I'll blast your head off."

The four men looked at each other before the two that had held her dropped her on the ground. _No, Jak, run! _Her mind was screaming as she noticed the Marauders getting ready for a sneak attack.

"Jak, behind you!" Another voice yelled. However, it was too late. Jak had been stabbed in the stomach from another Marauder.

Her eyes widened as she watched him. The men laughed as they turned back towards her. "Finish him off."

She watched as the Marauder who stood behind Jak raised his knife. "JAK!" she screamed. A roar had erupted from her throat before bolts of purple electricity sparked around her.

"What the hell is this?" One of the Marauders said as they all jumped away. As she blinked, her eyes turned a light blue. Her hair had changed to the color of pink.

Her dress was flowing with the graceful wind that blew around her. She glared towards the Marauders with such hate that could put Dark Jaks charcoal colored eyes to shame.

Jak forced himself to look up and stare at the girl. Daxter watched in the shadows in shock. The man behind Jak slowly backed away as she walked towards him. One of her fists began to glow with purple energy.

Her eyes thinned dangerously as she closed in on the man. Gunshots were heard. Jak watched as the bullets were reflected. She turned rapidly to face the men who began to shake nervously.

A small evil grin appeared across her face as she raised both hands. **"You want to play, bastards?"**

She quickly threw her hands in front of her, causing a large dark wave to slam the men into the wall. She turned to face the larger man who growled and went after her, raising his sword high above his head.

"ALEXIS, GET OUT OF THERE!" Jak yelled. He didn't want her to get killed. A dark chuckle escaped from her lips as she raised a hand. She closed her eyes as the man slammed his sword down on what seemed like a shield.

"**None of you scare me. You're nothing but weak. Weak and foolish."** She snapped her eyes open. **"Now, get out of my sight."** Without another word, the man was sent flying away from the group.

Jak stared at her in shock. "Alexis…?"

She looked down at him with a glare. Daxter slid in front of him and opened his arms wide to prevent her from hurting Jak. "Alexis, it's us! It's Jak and Daxter!"

She stared down at them before snorting and turning. **"Weak."**

She walked towards the gates of the city. Jak struggled to follow her. She made it look so easy as she blasted all the Marauders away from her. By the time she had gotten to the gate, she just watched as they ran to their desert vehicles.

Sig, as well as a few other people watched as she stood there with a large grin and her hands resting on her hips. She found it amusing that all of the Marauders were running away from her. He turned to see Jak and ran over to him. "Jak! Are you alright?"

"Just got stabbed was all…" He watched as Alexis stood there with no fear. The vehicle guns were pointed towards her.

"Alexis, get away from there!" Jak yelled. He could hear his dark side chuckling. _**She's bold for a new Dark Warrior.**_

_I don't care she could die! _Jak tried moving his body towards her but groaned in pain. _**I want to see how good this girl is.**_

Sig watched in horror as smoke covered the area where Alexis once stood. The people who had been there fighting had gasped, all sharing the same thought. What happened to Alexis?

"**Is that the best you can do? How pathetic. Weaklings like you shouldn't live." **Her voice dripped with venom as the smoke cleared.

She raised a single hand as she made it straight. She flung it across her body, sending a large dark wave towards the vehicles. It did blast them away, but not far. It flipped their vehicles over and caused them to explode.

She chuckled evilly as they scrambled out of their cars. She was about to repeat her action, but a pair of arms held her down. "Stop, Alexis!" She turned to glare at Jak who was glaring right back at her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Alexis."

She growled as she shoved him away. **"Get away from me, weakling."** Jak grunted as he fell onto his butt. "Everyone, get back into the city." Jak commanded. He knew how to handle her and he knew that the threat of the Marauders were gone, thanks to the rampaging Alexis.

Some of them wanted to stay, but followed their leader's commands. She eyed him carefully**. "What do you think you're going to do?"**

"I'm taking you back home. You've helped us protect the city, Alexis. Come on…" Jak said as he managed to stand.

She snorted and grinned. **"Who said I wanted to go back? I have some business to take care of." **She turned but stopped when he grabbed her arm. "Alexis,"

She glared at him. **"Let go, mortal."**

"Alexis, I have dark eco too. Don't let the dark control you." She rolled her eyes. **"Get away from me, punk." **She made a move to punch him, but he blocked it.

He grunted out in pain. It felt like she broke his hand. Jak wanted to do whatever it took before he had to call upon his dark side for help.

"Alexis, please!"

She just stared at him like he was nothing but a weak fool. "Alexis…It's me. It's Jak…Your best friend."

Something appeared in her eyes before it quickly vanished. She rolled her eyes again and began to walk away. Jak grabbed her again and narrowed his eyes. "Alexis,"

She turned around and growled. **"I'm tired of you." **She blasted him away from her. She turned back to the gate and walked out into the desert. The next thing she knew was that she was being pinned on the ground by something strong.

She struggled to see who it was and get the person off. **"Don't play feisty now. I wouldn't want to hurt a beauty like you."**

She managed to see who it was. It was Dark Jak. His charcoal eyes looked down at her and he wore an amused grin on his face. Horns had grown out of his head. His skin had changed a completely different color.

"**Who are you? Get off!" **she struggled, but it seemed the two were equally matched. She had no idea of the power that was still sleeping within her that could make all the difference. She could see as he changed back to his normal form and kissed her on the lips.

Her blue eyes widened in shock. She blinked once more before her hair and eyes changed back to brown. They were still in the kiss. She had no idea how to react. Soon enough, she just kissed him back.

This also had surprised him. He opened his eyes and removed himself. "Alexis…I…"

She sat up and stared at him with a small smile. "Jak, thank you." He gave her a quick look before getting off of her and helping her up.

He brought her back towards the city. When they traveled together through the city, she felt strange with the looks that had been given to her. After they entered the palace, she sighed heavily.

"Everything okay?"

"How come they stared at me like that? I don't really remember what happened a few minutes ago." Jak knew that she would be concerned on how her life would be from there.

"Alexis, you got really upset."

"I know that much, Jak. You got stabbed—"she paused and looked towards his wound. "It's not there?"

"It heals faster when I transform into Dark."

She nodded slowly as she looked down. "Alexis, when you got upset, you changed into your dark form. I think…she's more powerful than Dark himself."

She blinked a few times. "Dark?"

"My dark eco form. You have one too."

She nodded slowly. "I guess I understand."

"I've never seen a female Dark Eco form, so I'm not sure if it's natural for the female to be stronger than the male." Daxter jumped onto his shoulder. "Remember what that doctor said? They perfected the wrongs that had happened with you."

Jak looked away. If that were true, then Alexis would be their target. They would want to get her back. He wouldn't let them take her away that easily. He finally remembered who she was and why she meant so much to him.

Alexis looked at him before looking towards one of the large windows. "I want to return to Haven City."

Jak looked at her. "It's not safe there!"

"It's no safer here than it is there." She responded. She turned to look at him with determination. "The people of this place know how to protect themselves and they travel in groups. I doubt whoever attacked me will attack here."

Jak looked like he wanted to protest, but she continued. "The people of Haven City, otherwise, don't have the kind of power that the people here do. It's easier to take people there and experiment on them."

Jak knew that she was right, but he didn't want to risk her getting hurt again. "Shouldn't I just teach you how to control your powers?"

"Can't you do that and protect Haven city?"

Jak bit his lips. He realized one thing about her. Her attitude never changed.

"Jak, these people need us." She looked around. "They need the protection. You've saved them before."

He was silent. "You haven't changed," he whispered after a while. A small smile formed on her face. "Of course not."

She walked over towards the window and placed her hand on the glass. "I know that I'm in the presence of a king," She glanced over at him. " But I follow my heart."

He just stared at her with a small frown. She sighed heavily and looked away. "There was a note on the package. It was from Doctor Mary. She said that there were others already being tested."

This alarmed him. "What?"

"There are more secret areas, Jak." She turned to face him. "You can't beat them. If he has perfected the wrongs from before…you're going to need me."

Jak stared at her. He had no expression on his face. She just stared at him with a determined look. "Either you help me," she began. "Or I'll save the city and try to teach myself."

"For once, could you not be so stubborn to get your way? Things certainly haven't changed." She giggled at his response.

She walked past him with a big grin on her face. "Now why would I do a simple thing like that?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 has been fixed~<p> 


	6. Hidden Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Ashelin finds documents based on the Dark Warriors Program. Who is the new Dark Warrior who appears shortly after the documents are stolen? What are the new enemies' plans? How will Jak and the others deal with their new enemy?

"Character speaking."

'_Character thinking'_

"_**Dark Jak**_** and Alexis Speaking"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Hidden Love<p>

As far as Jak was concerned, he thought his friend hadn't changed. She still liked to follow her heart and she still had him trapped in her web.

As they left for Haven City, he had noticed the looks that the people of Spargus had given her. It wasn't fear; it was shock and worry. They didn't know who she was and what she just did.

Once they entered the large blue vehicle that transported Jak back and forth between Haven city and Spargus, things went quiet.

After a few minutes, she broke the silence. "Jak, how long has it been?"

He looked at her with a confused stare. "How long has what been?"

"Since we…were kids. You saved your younger self and my younger self not so long ago. Doesn't it feel weird?"

He had thought it was weird as well. "Do you remember traveling through a rift gate?"

She looked towards him. "I believe that's what it was. I was in a village; a calm and nice village. Peaceful." She smiled at the memory.

"Yet, you lingered my mind. Where were you? Would I ever see you again? The boys of the village tried to court me, but they never won my heart. Maybe, you have." He blushed a little remembering how they were kissing.

"About the kiss—"

"I know, Jak." She interrupted. "It was to calm me. I doubt you'd have any feelings left of me after all these years. I'm sure you've found someone else."

"No, well…" he didn't know how to explain it.

She chuckled. She wasn't showing any pain or discomfort. "Jak, I understand."

"Alexis…"

Since their small conversation, neither one talked. Daxter just stared at the two for a while. Neither one dared to look or glance at each other. He'd have to talk to his friend about how to court a lady.

A crazy, dark eco lady.

Once they landed in Haven, she was the first to step out and stare at her home. "Can we go to the Naughty Ottsel? I wanna see if Tess is there." Daxter asked.

"I don't see a problem." Alexis smiled. Jak shrugged. "Okay, fine, but make it quick." Once the group got there, Daxter had whispered to Jak about coming in.

Daxter left the pair alone and went inside to check the place out. Jak looked over towards Alexis who stared at the water.

"Jak!" Daxter whispered. Jak looked over at him as he beckoned him to enter. He took one last glance towards Alexis before entering the Naughty Ottsel.

"Daxter, what is it?"

"You need help courting a lady." A big grin formed.

Jaks eyes thinned. "Who said I was courting a lady?" Daxter just smiled as he sat on one of the bar stools. "Nobody, but it looks like to me you're trying to court miss Alexis out there."

"We're just friends." Jak said defensively. Daxter rolled his eyes.

"What about the kiss? If she really minded, she would have shoved you away the moment she was transformed back!"

Jak grumbled as his face turned somewhat red. "Come on, buddy." Daxter frowned. "Don't you like her?"

"I told you, as a friend."

Daxter folded his arms across his chest. "So that's all you're ever going to like her as? She saved your butt, may I remind you!"

"As I have saved hers." Jak replied. "Does this conversation have any point beside this?"

"Jak…"

"I'm not courting anyone." Daxter just shook his head. "Okay, buddy. If you say so."

While they were talking, Alexis just stared at the sky. She remembered Dark Jak when she and the younger Jak were trying to get to Vin to see Kor.

He had frightened her so much. Whenever he came near them, she gave him a cold glare. As time went on, she realized that the Baron had done this to him.

It was another reason to hate Baron Praxis.

She sighed heavily as she looked down at her hands. She remembered how all of them, after Jak killed Kor, stood in front of what seemed like a rift gate. It was time to send young Jak to a safer place.

She remembered how much he was scared and refused to let her go. After he was finally put through the portal, all of them stood there.

_She looked towards the older version of Jak who sighed. "Well, that takes care of that." He seemed on edge for some reason._

_She hadn't realized that he found out that the younger kid was in fact him when he was younger. She paid no mind to him and how silent he had become._

_She noticed that he looked at her a few times. It was a puzzled look that he had given her. "What?" She asked as she turned to face him. "I'm thankful that you've managed to get my best friend to a safer place, but is there something you'd like to say?"_

_He looked away. "No, it's nothing. Sorry."_

_Daxter glared at her. "Look, kiddo, we've risked our butts saving your friend."_

_The glare she had softened as she looked away. "I know that." A small smile came across her face. "At least I know that he is in a safer place now."_

_She glanced over towards the Ottsel. She was a little taller than the small creature that loved to crack jokes. "I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss him. We had so much fun together. I'll never see him again, I bet. As long as he is in a safer place, that's good enough for me."_

_Jak looked towards her. "What if you two did meet again?"_

_She looked at him with a small smile. "I'd probably be very happy. I don't think I'm going to stay here all my life."_

_The older Samos and Keira looked at Jak. They both knew that the little girl had no idea that the Jak that she knew was right before her._

_She wasn't there when they spoke of what he was going to deal with in the future._

_Samos walked over to the young girl. "I bet he's going to search for you later on in life."_

"_He'll probably forget me." She whispered. Small tears began to form at her eyes. "He won't remember us and what we did together. He might just remember how terrible this city was."_

"_The city won't be so terrible now." Jak informed her. "After this, I bet everything will become better." She looked at the three adults. She sighed heavily. "Maybe."_

She continued to stare at the moon as she recalled that memory. "I should have guessed. That Jak…It was really him, just older."

"Time certainly flies, doesn't it?" a male voice said behind her. She turned to see a man in a white lab coat. A slight gasp had managed to slip through her lips.

"Y-you!"

"Yes, me." He grabbed her by her arm. "Let's go, we have some…" he eyed her body. "Things to continue."

"Some of my Dark Warriors will be done soon…you and I will be the leaders. You will be the queen of Haven City and the entire world!"

She was about to scream when he covered her mouth. He yelled out in pain when she bit him. "JAK!" The man shoved her into the water as she screamed. He ran off, jumping on the small vehicle that waited for him.

Just as he flew out, Jak came running out. He looked around for any sign of Alexis. "Petal!" he called. He ran towards the water, where he heard splashing. He gasped. "Petal!" she couldn't swim.*

He jumped into the water as she began to go under. She didn't feel anything until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. It carried her above the surface. "Petal! Petal!" the voice kept calling her name.

She tried to see who it was, but fell unconscious. Jak had managed to bring her into the Naughty Ottsel.

"She's breathing right? Does she need CPR?" Tess was concerned as she watched Jak.

"No, she's breathing." He quickly answered before rushing into the back room. Daxter just watched with idle concern as his best friend carried Alexis into the back room.

Once he had laid her on the couch, he frowned. Tess and Daxter walked in after him. "Jak, I'll remove the clothing so that she doesn't get a cold. That means that you," she also looked at Daxter. "And you aren't going to be allowed in here until she wakes up and has something dry on her!"

Jak sighed heavily. "Can't I just watch her after you have her covered with the blanket? I don't really trust her being in other hands at the moment."

Tess placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, but if you dare to touch her, you're going to be in big trouble!" Daxter walked out of the room after Jak finally left.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

He looked towards Daxter. "I'm going to teach her how to control her dark eco powers and then I'll leave."

Daxter's jaw dropped. "What is wrong with you? You like her and you know it!"

"As a friend!" Jak yelled back. "Only as a friend, Daxter, and nothing more! I'm a monster and I shouldn't dare to love a mortal soul!"

Daxter's eyes thinned. "Hate to break to you, but she's a monster too now."

Jaks body froze when Daxter said that. Jak narrowed his eyes towards his longtime buddy. _No, she isn't a monster! She's…a beautiful girl with a strong heart._ He wanted so badly to say that, but turned his head away.

Tess walked out a few minutes after to stare at the two boys who sat away from each other. Daxter had been sitting on the bar table. "Hey, baby. She gonna be okay?" A smile spread across her face.

"Of course. Although, I must say those bruises are awfully nasty." Jak had been sitting at one of the tables near the door.

He felt guilt wash over him from hearing about the bruises. He jumped a little when Tess jumped onto the table to look at him. "Jak, I heard the fight."

He looked away. "I meant what I said."

"I'm not here to change what you think. I'll only tell you what I think." He looked over towards her. Her smile was on her face as she spoke. "She's a friend you've had so long. She protected you and you protected her."

"That's when we were kids. We're adults now."

"I know. However, what Daxter said was true. She's been infected with the Dark Eco. She cannot love anyone either."

"She should be able."

"Sadly, Jak, she can't." Tess frowned as she looked down. "Everything you are, she is perfected. If you call yourself a monster, she is a perfected form of a monster. How do you think she feels?"

Jak didn't reply. He only stared at her in silence. She looked back at him. "She can't even have kids with anyone. If she does, those kids would be greatly infected with Dark Eco. I'm sure she knows that."

His eyebrow rose. "Are you saying that we're animals? That only we can mate?" She shook her head. "Anything but!"

He sighed heavily. He felt the small female Ottsels hand on his face. "Jak, think about it. You knew the pain. She's going through it. I can't tell you whom you need to love. I'm just saying it would be easier for the both of you."

She removed her hand and looked towards Daxter who watched her. "Jak, you wanted to see her? I have her wrapped up in a blanket."

"Thanks…and I'll think about it." Jak said as he slowly got up and walked towards the door. He didn't bother to look at Daxter.

Once Jak vanished behind the door, Daxter spoke. "Tess," she looked towards him. "Why did you get yourself involved?"

"She's a lady and has been infected with Dark eco. Jak is a male and also has been infected with Dark eco. I think that they'd make a perfect pair." Tess smiled as she walked towards Daxter.

Daxter sighed and looked towards the door. "I wonder if he'll take that into consideration."

Jak looked down at the sleeping form of Alexis. It was a miracle that she didn't get any water in her system. He sat on a nearby chair and watched her.

A small blush came across his face when he noticed how the blanket stuck to her figure. He looked away, not wanting to be rude to the sleeping girl.

He thought about what Daxter and Tess had said. They were both right about one thing. Alexis was now what most people would call a 'Dark Eco Freak'.

The only place where he knew people wouldn't treat him weirdly would be Spargus. He sighed again and stared at the ceiling.

He was later awoken by movement and small whispers. He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the couch where Alexis was supposed to be laying. His eyes snapped wide open when he realized she wasn't there.

He turned his head to see her wrapped in the blanket. She sighed heavily. "I can't believe this! I never knew he was such a pervert…" a rather large blush was seen across her face.

"Alexis, what is wrong?" She froze and slowly turned to look at Jak who had his eyebrow slightly raised. "I…" Jak got up and walked towards her. She looked up at him, her face still bright red.

Jak thought she looked innocent and beautiful when she looked like this. "I…I…" she was so nervous. Jak smiled at her and walked away before returning with her original clothing.

She looked at the clothing and then looked at him. "When I was looking for you, I stumbled across your house. I hope you didn't mind that I took some of your clothes. I thought that when I find you, you would need them."

Her eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment.

"Alexis…I didn't do anything else. I figured that they would stuff you in rags." The redness of her face slowly went away. He walked over to the couch and placed the clothing down.

She bit her lip and walked over to him. She wanted so badly to hug him. She felt something in her stir. Her heart wanted so badly to be loved. She didn't know that she loved him or that her heart needed him to love her. The feeling was so different to her.

Jak looked at her. "I'll leave you to put on your clothes." He left the room without another word. She blinked a few times before looking down at the clothes that he had left behind for her. "Thank you, Jak."

Jak sat on one of the bar stools. He was staring at the door. Samos and the others had come over to speak with him. The entire gang was here. Keira looked over towards Jak from where she sat.

Everyone went silent when the girl came out. Jak turned to face her. She looked confused to why there were other people here. She immediately knew who they were and her eyes thinned.

Ashelin was the first to approach the girl. "Is your name Petal?"

"What is it to you?"

"Petal?" a familiar voice made her look over to Torn. "Torn…?"

"It is you, Petal?" Torn walked over and stood beside Ashelin. Alexis looked over to Jak who nodded. "It is her. Sadly, she too has been injected with Dark Eco."

Everyone looked towards the shy girl who stood there. She looked down, not wanting to see everyone looking at her.

"Petal, we thought we lost you."

"When?"

"When the city was attacked not so long ago!"

Her eyes widen. "Attacked…?" She looked at Torn who stared at her. "Yes, when the Metal Heads and KG robots attacked the city. We thought that you were one of the many people who got killed that day."

Petal looked towards the door. "Jak, remember when you mentioned that rift gate?" Jak nodded. "I remember now. I found one." She explained to everyone what had happened to her that day.

_The small child known as Petal was running away from some of the Metal Heads. She managed to get away from them. She had seen Torn and Ashelin together and ran towards them._

"_Torn!" she sobbed. Torn turned to see her. "Petal!" he began to run towards her. A large pipe fell in front of her, causing her to scream loudly._

"_PETAL! NO!" Torn was heard screaming her name as he tried to find a way to where she was. The impact from the falling object had blown her far away from where she once stood and right on top of a platform._

"_Torn…" she whispered. Before she could call his name, she drifted into unconscious. When she woke up, she groaned. She had a splitting headache. She shivered a bit as she wrapped her arms around herself._

"_Torn? Samos? Ashelin?" she called. "Hello?"_

_When nobody answered she began to sniffle. "Torn!" To her, he was like her father figure. She looked around, knowing that crying wouldn't solve any of her problems. She got off the platform and began to walk. She managed to keep herself from being spotted by any of the Metal Heads._

_She continued to walk on. She began to sniffle again. She couldn't find anyway out. "Oh Jak…I'm so sorry…" she fell onto her knees and began to cry loudly._

_She stopped when she heard Metal Heads making their way towards her. She began to run up a pair of steps that led to a higher platform. She screamed when she tripped. She turned her head and gasped when she saw a large group of Metal Heads make their way where she was._

"_No! Stay away!" she cried as she quickly got up. She began to run for her life. She was beginning to lose her breath. She saw what looked like green grass in the far distance. She ran towards it and found a small hole. She looked behind her again to see the large group still after her._

_She gasped and crawled through the hole. She screamed when one of the Metal Heads grabbed her ankle. "Let go!" she kicked whatever it was in the face. Once she was free, she ran away from the small hole. Before she knew it, she stumbled across a spring._

_She looked around and began to walk. She looked towards the large pond. She noticed some glowing on the other side._

_She managed to find her way onto the other side. By the time she got to the glowing spot, she was getting tired. The area was surprisingly large. _

_She looked at it. It looked like a button. She pressed it and when nothing started, she sighed. She looked around once more._

"_Where am I? This place can't be Haven forest, could it?" she cried out and fell onto her knees when the ground began to shake violently._

_She placed her hands over her head. When the rumbling stopped, she sat up and looked around. She looked towards where the pond used to be._

_She crawled over towards the large hole and looked down to see a strange looking gate. It looked a lot like the one that Keira had built. She screamed when she slid down into the large hole._

_She groaned as she looked around. She was tired, hungry, dirty and hurt. She stood up and walked over towards the strange vehicle. "What is this…?"_

_She jumped onto the seats and looked at all of the controls. "Weird…" She began to press the different buttons to see what would happen._

_She gasped when the rift gate began to activate. "Huh?"_

_The machine that she sat on began to move towards the gate. "What?" Before she could scream, she went through the rift gate._

Everyone stared at Keira as Petal finished her story.

"I never built more than one!"

Petal lifted her head to see how everyone was looking right at her. "She could be right. Someone else could have built it in hopes of going after Jak."

Jak turned to face Petal who stood proudly. He looked over at Keira who seemed to be glaring at the female.

"How would you say that?" Keira asked. "It's just an idea, Keira."

"I don't know if I can really trust you. I only made one. You can't be Petal!" Keira argued.

Petal continued to stand there proudly. She was unfazed by Keira's attitude. "I'm only telling you what I know. I am Petal."

Torn took a step towards her. "My name codename in the Underground was Petal. My real name was only known to Jak." She looked towards Torn and Ashelin.

"I refused to tell others my name. After all, I hated my real name." Keira continued to glare at the girl. She looked towards Jak. "You were the only one who knew my real name. If I am not the same young girl you met all those years ago, then who am I?"

"Alexis…"

Before Jak could say anything, she continued. "Yes, my real name is Alexis."

Jak walked over towards her. "Alexis, calm down."

She looked the other way. "I don't believe her."

"She has the same eyes and hair color, Keira." Torn said. Ashelin nodded towards his statement. "Keira, she is Petal. Just leave it be."

Keira just growled and looked away.

"I can tell when a female is jealous." Alexis said. "She obviously is. I'm not here to cause trouble. What I had with Jak…" she looked down sadly. "Ended a long time ago."

Jak tensed as she said that. She walked past him. "I was awake when you were yelling Jak." She turned to face him. "I heard everything."

Jak stared at her. "If that is all, I'll be taking my leave."

"Alexis, wait!"

She slapped him when he rushed in front of her. Everyone gasped. Alexis was fighting back the tears.

"Jak, you said you would leave after anyway. I can teach myself as you taught yourself." She turned and left the Naughty Ottsel. He turned to look at Tess.

"I warned you, Jak."

He looked back at the door. "Jak, leave her be." Keira said. Jak just stood there. He had no idea what to do. "Tess, I want to talk to you." Jak turned away and walked towards the back door. Keira extended her hand, but Jak slapped it away.

She gasped a little. "Not now, Keira."

Tess followed Jak into the back room. Once the door was shut and the two were seated, Jak began. "She was awake? She heard every little thing I said?"

Tess sighed heavily. "I was shocked," she said. "She was silent the entire time. She had her hand on her heart. When you two went silent, I talked with her. She said you meant everything to her."

Jak stared at the wall in silence. "Jak, she…loved you."

Meanwhile, Alexis had run through the city in tears. She shoved past people and towards her home. She stopped in front of her house. She entered silently.

She sat on her couch as she broke down. She hugged herself as she sobbed loudly. After she was done crying, she sat there emotionless. The light wasn't on and it was dark out.

"I won't ever see him again." she heard a knock. She just sat there. "Alexis, open the door! I know you're in there!"

Her eyes thinned. She stood and stared at the door before walking up her steps towards her bedroom. "_**I won't ever see you again.**_"

She heard the door break down. She stood at the entrance of her bedroom. She looked down at Jak as he entered the house. He looked up at her. "Alexis…Please, I didn't mean it."

She rolled her eyes and turned. "You lost your chance. Go away. I can help myself." She slammed the door in his face. She locked it and backed away towards her bed. She quickly got a bag and stuffed clothing inside.

"Alexis, open the door!" he was kicking and punching the door. She walked over towards the window once she was done packing the things that she needed. She opened it and took one last glance towards the door.

Just as she jumped out the window, he broke the door. He ran inside and ran towards the door to see her looking up at him before running off. "ALEXIS!"

He jumped out of the window and tried running after her, but she vanished in the darkness. He stood there. "Alexis…Please come back! I'm sorry!"

Alexis was hiding in the darkness as she watched him. She could have ran into his arms and forgotten the entire thing, but she refused.

He fell onto his knees and allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes. She didn't care as she turned away and walked away. The sound of her boots had given her away. He turned to see her figure walking away.

"Alexis!" Her figure stopped.

"I'm sorry…please, come back. I want to protect you. It's the least I could do for what you did for me all those years ago!"

She continued to walk on. He stared at her retreating figure. He got up and made a dash towards her. He wasn't going to risk losing her again.

His heart lifted when he saw her stop and turn around. He stopped and barely had any time to dodge as she sent a large dark wave at him.

He yelled out in pain as he was hit and slammed into the wall. He groaned and tried to move, but it hurt him too much.

He looked up at her to see that her eyes had changed to a light blue and her hair was shaded in pink. **"This shall be the last time you will see me. Goodbye."**

She raised her hand in the air. She left it in the air as she stared down at him.

She bent down and kissed at him. He was drifting off into unconsciousness. She lifted his face and looked at him in the eye. "Alexis…" he whispered.

She placed her finger on his lip and lowered her head. Before he could say anything else, her lips touched his. She was kissing him.

She slowly pulled away and gently laid his head on the ground before standing. "Goodbye, Jak." Without another word, she vanished in the darkness.

"Alexis…"

* * *

><p>So there is chapter five all fixed and cleaned up to the best of my abilities! Enjoy!<p> 


	7. Ballroom Crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Ashelin finds documents based on the Dark Warriors Program. Who is the new Dark Warrior who appears shortly after the documents are stolen? What are the new enemies' plans? How will Jak and the others deal with their new enemy?

"Character speaking."

'_Character thinking'_

"_**Dark Jak**_** and Alexis Speaking"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Ballroom Crash<p>

Jak had been found unconscious and brought back. When he woke up, he remembered how she gave him her last kiss before vanishing into the darkness.

It had been months since he had last seen her.

He was with Keira and the other in HQ trying to find the other locations of where the labs could be. Everyone except for Jak had given up on finding Petal.

He worried about her day and night. His train of thought was broken when Daxter called his name. "Huh?" he looked down at Daxter who stood in front of him.

"Daydreaming again?"

"What is it?" he noticed a piece of paper in his hand. Daxter held it up. "From a mysterious woman."

He took it and opened it, hoping that it was from Petal.

_Dear Jak,_

_I know that you are after the person who is running the Dark Warriors Program. I doubt you and those idiots that you hang out have heard any of the rumors. Rumor is that he's holding a ballroom party tonight. It's being held at that new ballroom place. If you want to get at him before anything bad happens, well, here you go._

Jak looked for any kind of signature, but nothing. He had no idea who it was from and why this person was helping him. He figured that Alexis would be there.

He looked at the group of people that watched him. "Whoever this was from knows that there's going to be a party held at that new ballroom place downtown tonight. It's been held by that guy who is responsible for the Dark Warrior Program."

Ashelin looked towards Torn. She looked back at Jak. "We should all go." He shook his head. "No, if he has a new set of Dark Warriors, they will be there. I can stand them longer than you guys. Anybody got a Tux?"

Daxter burst out laughing. Jak looked at him. "You? In a Tux? Hahahahaha! This should be awesome!"

"You aren't coming either." He stopped laughing and stared at Jak. "What?"

"I said you aren't coming. They'll know who I am with you."

Torn cleared his throat. "I happen to have one."

The two had left after that to get Jak ready. "If it's a ballroom party, they'll also have masks. Perhaps you should get one too."

Jak looked over at him. "How would you know this?"

"What I've read from some books and so. Rather be safe than sorry, right? You might also meet Petal there. It would be wise if she did not recognize who you are, right?"

"I guess so. I doubt that she'll come back with me though." Jak grumbled. Torn chuckled. "Well, give it a shot."

It didn't take more than a half hour to get Jak dressed up. Jak didn't bother to put any jell in his hair, he wasn't gonna fight getting it out later in the shower.

He glanced towards Torn. "May I ask again why you have this? I can't picture you in a Tux."

"It's for…my own purposes." Torn grumbled. Jak just eyed him and shrugged. "Okay, as for the mask…" Torn pulled out a black facemask with some feathers on both sides.

"Where did you get that? I didn't hear you leave."

"I called up Ashelin real quick and she brought this over. Don't ask why we have this, okay?" Jak chuckled. "I won't, don't worry. Think you can do me one last favor?"

"What would that be?"

"Could you drive me to this place?" Jak asked. Torn sighed heavily. "What if people see me? They're gonna guess who you are."

"Drive me into a nearby alley and I'll walk from there." Torn sighed and left the room. "Come on, we don't have all night."

The drive there was silent. Both of them were thinking of what would happen and if everything would end in a good way. Jak thought about what would happen if he saw Petal there.

Once Torn drove into a dark alley, he lowered the vehicle and looked at Jak. "Okay, we're here. Give us a call if things get nasty and you need backup." Jak put on the black facemask and nodded.

Torn chuckled. "If only the people of Spargus would see their king now."

"They're not gonna. So shut up." Jak jumped out and nodded towards Torn. "See you later."

Torn drove off without another word. Jak walked out of the alleyway and towards the overcrowded building. Even though there was a guard outside, he managed to sneak inside.

He didn't stand around in awe like most people did. He walked around, nodding his head towards a few of the men and ladies that said hello. Torn was right, everyone here was wearing a mask.

He continued to walk around. He couldn't find the male anywhere. He sighed heavily. _Perhaps he'll make an appearance later on tonight. For now, I'm just gonna sit back and watch this._

He walked over to one of the dark corners of the room where food and drinks were self-served. He glanced at the punch and shook his head. He wasn't thirsty.

As the night went on, he watched as females danced with their male partners. He was particularly watching a brown haired female that danced with various male partners.

She had her brown hair tied up in a messy bun, yet she managed to look beautiful. She wore a tan colored dress that hugged her figure. Of course, it did compliment her womanly curves.

It was a strapless tan dress that seemed to be too long for her. It was open in the back, up until it got to her waist.

Around her waist hung a belt that was made out of the same fabric. Below that belt were some more straps that hung around her right hip delicately. There were some black crosses that hung from the dress. A beautiful white mask kept Jak from guessing who she really was.

Something about her was alluring Jak. Once she was done dancing with the male, she bowed as a proper lady and walked away.

Jak froze when she walked towards him. He just leaned there and continued to watch the people. When she was next to him, he had seen her take some punch.

After she was done pouring herself a glass, she looked towards him. "Don't have a date, sir?"

Her voice…it sounded familiar.

"No, I came alone today." He looked towards her. "You've dressed up beautifully for this occasion. I must say that you probably put the other girls into shame."

He had noticed a light blush come across her face. "Why thank you, sir. Nobody has ever complimented me like that before."

"I don't see why anyone would not." He smiled towards her. "Perhaps I may ask for a dance with such a lovely flower?"

She finished her drink and giggled a little. She placed it back on the table and looked towards him. "Certainly."

He extended his hand towards her and placed another hand behind his back. She placed one of her hands into his and smiled as he guided her towards the dance floor.

"I've never really danced before, so pardon me if I seem horrible." She giggled towards him. She wrapped her free arm around his waist and held up the hand they held together in the air.

"You wrap your free arm around my waist." He slowly wrapped his free arm around her waist. "This is alright?"

"It's how people dance, of course!" They slowly danced around. As time went on, he got used to it. "Might I ask your name?" Jak asked as he continued to dance with the young female.

"I don't give my name out to strangers, sir. I'm terribly sorry. I stopped giving out my name to people."

He raised an eyebrow. "Might I ask why?"

She looked up at him. He was shocked, it was Alexis; it just had to be! Her brown eyes stared at him. He hid the shock so that she wouldn't know who it was.

"Personal reasons, sir. Perhaps if we meet again, I'll give you my name. Can I ask you of your name?" he chuckled. "I, too, have decided not to give out my name."

She looked confused, but nodded. Once the music stopped, both bowed to each other. "I do hope to see you again, sir." She smiled and winked at him before walking away.

"I hope to see you again, Alexis." He whispered.

Just as he was about to walk in another direction, a loud male voice caught his attention. He turned his head up towards the balcony where the male voice had come from.

"Hello, my dear friends! Welcome to my party of celebration! I'm sure none of you have any idea why I have set this up…"

He cleared his throat and smiled seeing that everyone was paying attention to him. "My reason to celebrate is because I found a new way to keep our city protected from evil fools!"

People began clapping their hands. Jak had walked into the darkness to watch.

The man looked around to see who had come while the people clapped. His eye focused on the one girl who wasn't paying any attention to him; Alexis.

He turned to one of the guards. "Bring me that female down there." He pointed towards Alexis. The guard nodded and walked off.

"Now, my dear friends, I might tell you grave news." The clapping had stopped. "Sadly, for this maneuver, I'll need the help from all of you."

"It's called the Dark Warrior Program." People began to gasp and yell at him. He sighed heavily. "I knew that you would reject this idea, unfortunately, you all don't have a choice."

He snapped his fingers and the doors were all locked and windows were covered by steel. A scream filled the room as the guards came out of nowhere and grabbed Alexis.

People watched in horror as she was dragged towards the man. "Unhand me!" He grinned as he stared at her. "Don't you look lovely? I made sure that if you came, I placed a nice little chemical in the punch to make sure you couldn't transform."

Her eyes widen in shock. She struggled to get from the men, but she had no luck. "The only thing that would make you transform would be the outside air. Since the oxygen outside would destroy the little chemicals that bond you as a human, I've made sure to have everything prepared."

"LET HER GO!" Jaks voice filled the room as he ripped off the mask. Petal gasped as she stared at him. "Jak!"

The man looked down at him. "Ahh, the Dark Eco freak. How nice of you to join us."

He raised his hand and moved two fingers. "I hate to be a pest, Jak, but your time on this planet has ended. You were a Dark Warrior, but a failure!" As he finished, two people walked up beside him. A lady on his right and a male on his left.

"However…the long departed Doctor Mary has given birth," he turned to Petal. "To a perfect Dark Warrior!"

Jak got into a fighting stance. The man turned to Jak and chuckled. "Farewell, Jak." He turned and walked away, the guards who had Petal followed him. She kept struggling and screaming his name.

People began to scream and run towards the corners of the room. Jak jumped backwards from a gunshot that was fired by the female.

She wore what looked like a black sports bra and dark blue jeans. A silk black coat flowed around the female as she stood there. Her long black hair followed down to her lower waist. Her eyes were a green color.

Beside her, a red-haired male stood with a wild grin on his face. He had the same green eyes as the woman beside him. He wore a black jacket and underneath was a black t-shirt. To go with his black style, he wore matching black jeans. Unlike the woman who carried a gun, he carried a sword.

"Our boss has commanded us to murder you." The female called in a chilling voice. Jak growled towards them. "You don't scare me one bit."

The male leaped down and ran towards Jak, slicing his sword down. Jak managed to dodge the sword. "Since this will be your last fight, we'll tell you our names." The male stood straight.

"The name is Lucas."

"And my name is Xentia."

Jak looked at the people that were trapped in the large building. Most of them were frightened. He dodged another slice of Lucas's sword. He made a dash for the stairs that lead up to the Balcony.

His main priority was to save Alexis. As he ran, he managed to dodge the gunshots that were fired at him. When he made it to the top he slid past the girl, but was grabbed by the throat and thrown over the balcony.

People screamed when he was slammed into the ground below.

He groaned in pain. The girl named Xentia jumped down from the balcony and right next to Jak. Lucas was soon by her side. "He was a Dark Warrior? How pathetic. I see so many flaws."

Jak roared as he lunged at them. Dark purple bolts of electricity surrounded him as he changed into Dark Jak.

His charcoal eyes glared at the two people who seemed unfazed by his sudden transformation. Lucas chuckled as the man lunged at them. Both jumped in opposite directions.

While he tried fighting the two, things weren't going well for Alexis.

She struggled as they dragged her down the hallway. The man chuckled. "Doctor Mendall, where should we bring her?"

"Take her to my room. I have to make a phone call to make those idiots rush down here before that Freedom League gets here." The guards nodded and dragged the girl towards his room.

Once they got there, they threw her into the room. A small grunt had left her lips as she was tossed onto the bedroom floor. She quickly turned her head to see the door being slammed shut and locked.

She got up and ran towards the door. She began to bang on it. "Let me out of here!"

After a few minutes of trying, she slid to the ground. "Oh Jak…Why are you here? I told you it was over!"

She sighed heavily as she got up and roamed around the room. Even the windows up here were protected by steel.

She heard a click and turned to see Mendall enter. Her eyes thinned as she glared at him. "What do you want with me?"

Once he shut the door and locked it, he turned to face her with a large evil grin.

"Because you are the first female Dark Warrior that was perfected! You are perfect in every way!" He made a step towards her. She backed away from him.

"You have no flaws…"

Another step.

"That's a lie! Everything has flaws!" She growled.

"It's no lie, my love. You are perfect in every way."

Another step.

"Perfect power that could kill anything…."

Another step.

She was up against the wall now. She bit her lip as she looked at him.

"No matter what happens, if pregnant, your children will be reproduced as Dark Warriors as well."

She paled at the thought. "My children…?"

He was in front of her now. "Rather, our children."

"I'll never have children with a sicko like you!" she slammed her fists into his chest to push him away, and it only pushed him away a little. She then kicked him and made a dash for the door. She screamed when he grabbed her foot. This had caused her to trip.

She immediately tried kicking him again, but he grabbed her foot. She tried to crawl away, but he had crawled on top of her. He used both of his knees to pin her legs down. She then tried to punch him, but he caught her fist.

She used her free hand to try and pry her captive hand free, but he grabbed both of her wrists and slammed them both above her head. He chuckled as he watched the female squirm.

"What's the matter, darling? Stop squirming. It won't hurt as much." He leaned down and smashed his lips against hers.

Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. He grinned into their kiss and pulled away. "You dressed so beautifully tonight. Shouldn't you've come more prepared, darling? I could easily rip this clothing off of you."

She struggled harder, causing him to shift his legs off of her legs. "I didn't come here to be raped by an ugly sicko like you!" she slammed her knee up where it hurt most.

He yelled out in pain and rolled off of her. She squirmed onto her feet. She looked around for an object and quickly grabbed one and slammed it against the door.

The door had broken open and she ran out. She ran down the halls, hoping to get to Jak. She hadn't noticed that she was barefoot, but she didn't care.

"Jak, still be alive!"

She heard the man shout towards his guards. "STOP HER!"

She heard the faint screaming and yelling and continued to run.

Jak was nearly worn out. Dark colored blood stained his clothing. He groaned as he lay on the ground in pain.

"You put up your best effort, but it still wasn't enough. Goodbye, Jak."

"JAK!" Xentia and Lucas turned their head to see Petal at the balcony railing staring down at them in horror. She quickly turned her head in one direction. She pulled up some of her dress and ran down the stairs. Guards were after her.

She ran towards the two and slammed into Xentia, causing her to slide to the other corner of the room. She turned and kicked Lucas away, right into a group of guards.

He turned his head towards her and stared at her with charcoal eyes. "**Alexis…**"

She bent down towards him and placed one of her hands on his wounds. He winced at the slight pain. His eyes narrowed as he glared at her. The Guards backed away from the demon.

"NO!"

She turned her head to stare at the man who glared down at her. He glared towards one of the open holes in the steel.

Alexis turned her head towards the steel and winced in pain. She held her chest with her eyes wide open in pain. Dark Jak just stared at her as bolts of electricity flowed around her.

When she blinked, her eyes changed to a blue color and her hair changed to a shade of pink. She remained in that position for a few minutes. Her eyes had closed. She slowly opened them with a grin.

She stood and glared up at the man. "**I'm back…Sorry, Mendall, but it takes more than that to stop me from coming out.**" She leaned down towards Dark Jak and extended a hand onto his wound.

The wounds had healed on him. "GET HER! KNOCK HER UNCONCIOUS!" Mendall yelled. Xentia jumped towards the female.

She quickly stood and turned. She waved both of her hands in front of her, causing a large dark wave to slam her and the guards back. Lucas ran towards her. Just as he was about to slam the sword down on her arm, a wave shoved him and the guards back.

A half hour of this continued. Dark Jak just watched there in awe as the finally took out the guards with ease.

When all the guards were finally taken care of, only the two people stood.

"**You two are also Dark Warriors."** Xentia growled towards the female. Lucas only managed a small grin on his bruised face. "Indeed we are. Although we are perfected forms of Dark Warriors, we do not change. This is our human and dark form."

Gunshots filled the room. Alexis had fallen onto the ground while people screamed. Xentia and Lucas jumped up beside their boss.

"Damn it, those Freedom Leagues are here. Get me out of here." The two nodded. "Hear me, Alexis, I WILL GET YOU!" with that, the Dark Warriors and he vanished down the hallway.

Jak had transformed back into his normal form and crawled over towards Alexis. "Stand back, we will bomb the opening!"

They couldn't have made a more perfect timing.

Once they finally created an opening, people were looked at for any signs of treatments, but everyone seemed fine.

Everyone except for Alexis. Torn and a few crimson guards were looking at her. Jak was with her too. "It seems that she got shot in the process."

He stared as she lay on the small bed they had created. He wasn't listening to Torn, who was speaking to himself what happened and what they could do.

He just stared at her as she lay there with her eyes closed. She looked like a sleeping princess, a princess waiting for their special prince to come to them and kiss them awake.

Days had passed since then. They had brought her to a local hospital. While he was asleep, she was twitching.

"No…stop…" Her eyes seemed shut tight as tears ran down her cheeks. "No…" her eyes snapped open as she sat up and screamed.

Jak yelled out in surprise and fell out of his chair.

She sat there as goose bumps appeared on her arms and legs. She held her head; her eyes still wide open from shock and fright.

Jak sat up and looked at her. "Alexis?"

"No…it's not true…"

"Alexis…?"

"I'm not…I'm not…" she hugged herself as she stared into space.

"Alexis!" He stood and placed his hands on her. "Alexis!"

She screamed again and shoved him away from her. "NO!"

Jak stared at her as nurses ran in. Keira and the others ducked their heads to see Jak as they tried to restrain the girl.

"I'M NOT A PRINCESS OF BLOODSHED OR DISASTER!" she screamed as they pinned her to the bed. "Nurse, inject her with more of that medicine!" a doctor ordered as he rushed into the room.

"Princess?"

While Keira turned her head to think about what she had screamed, everyone noticed how badly pale Jak had turned. He looked like he was going to be sick.

He had gone outside as well as everyone else. "I don't understand… she was just shot!"

He glared towards Torn. "It's normal guns, Jak. Doctor confirmed it."

"Why is she yelling about a princess though?" Keira asked. "It just doesn't make sense."

Samos placed his finger on his chin. "She couldn't be possibly talking about _that _old thing, now could she?" They all turned to him.

"What old thing, father?"

"The Princess of Disaster and the Princess of Bloodshed." He said. "It's a very old story. It was story about two girls who didn't know they were sisters, and just happened to be princesses of two different kingdoms. Don't you remember?"

Keira shook her head no. Daxter placed his hand on his chin as he looked away. "I sorta remember it."

Samos sighed as he began,

"Long ago, this place used to be a kingdom. One out of three kingdoms, I should say. In each kingdom was a royal child. Two of the kingdoms had princesses while the third had a prince. Since the day they were born, they had been close friends with each other. Now, the two princesses, known as Princess Tempest and Princess Agana, had fallen in love with the one prince and wanted him as their own. The two never shared their feelings to each other because they were the best of friends and didn't wish to hurt each other's feelings. They both had sensed that they shared a great deal of love for the prince. One night, during a great ball, the prince had proposed to a mysterious princess from a far away country. Both princesses were devastated and terribly hurt. Refusing to show their pain to the man, they both vanished into the shadows. Then…one spooky day, he was mysteriously murdered. The girl that he had been married too had murdered him. However, she claimed that Tempest was the one who made her kill her. People began to believe the girl, for they had known that their princess cared deeply for him. They thought of her doing it out of pure revenge. However, she denied the fact, but the people didn't believe her. Terribly hurt by her kingdoms betrayal in trust, she transformed into a beautiful evil Princess of Disaster. While tears ran down her face, she caused devastations across the world! While her kingdom blamed her, in the other kingdom, it was quite different. The princess who had been married to murdered prince claimed that their princess, Agana, forced her to do so. Even though the kingdom did not believe the women, residents of the kingdom where the women came from, murdered her family. She was believed to be murdered as well. However, when the women came to claim that kingdom, on the day of her crowning, a mysterious female appeared. With a simple wave of her hand, the woman was cut headless. She caused the people of that kingdom to kill each other. She was known to bathe in very blood that poured from the dead bodies."

Torn stared at him. "That's…scary."

Samos cleared his throat. "That's not all. The two princesses realized that they shared the same father. They had shared how they felt about the man and then both realized one thing; they were not humans. They were dark creatures. People looked at them in fear and soon gave them the names of Disaster and Bloodshed. Tempest became the Princess of Disaster as she caused devastating disasters across the world in her hearts sorrow and pain. Agana had become the Princess of Bloodshed because of how much she caused bloodshed across the world and how she simply raised her hand and caused a massacre."

Keira blinked a few times. "That…doesn't sound like this place at all."

"Of course it wouldn't! It happened a VERY long time ago! I'm sure it was nothing but a story to scare children into eating their veggies or for getting them to go to bed on time or when they were supposed too!" Samos pointed out.

Jak stared at Samos. "What happened to them?"

Samos turned to face him. "They were believed to be sealed. Who knows?"

Jak frowned and walked around in the hallways thinking about what Samos had told them. How did she know the story and why was she screaming in fear like something terrible was going to happen?

Questions kept popping up in his head as he thought about why she suddenly started freaking out. "HELP!" He looked up to see a nurse backing out of Alexis' room.

A sword appeared at the entrance of the door as a female voice spoke loudly. "You've done your job. We'll be taking this girl out of your hands now."

Xentia walked out of the room as she pressed the sword into the girls arm as she cried out in pain. Lucas walked out of the room, carrying the unconscious Alexis.

"ALEXIS!"

Before the two had time to react, Jak slammed into Lucas, making him stagger back and drop the girl. Xentia turned around to glare at Jak who picked up Alexis.

"Get out." He warned. Xentia's eyes thinned, as she stood tall. Lucas growled as he stood. He got down into a fighting position.

Before he could leap towards Jak, she placed her hand in front of him. "Forget it. The boss can wait." Lucas stared at her in shock. "What! Xentia, she's weak! He's no match for us!"

"The boss can simply wait. After all, we're outnumbered. Let's go."

Jak snarled at them as they vanished into thin air, but Xentia's voice still echoed. "Remember, Jak, we will take her our boss one way or another. Spend your precious time with her now while you still have a chance. There's more to her than meets the eye."

He held tightly onto Alexis until the others came. He looked at Alexis' face and sighed.

"It looks like dark creatures like us have a really bad history that started with those two princesses…"

While others were helping him and the nurses fix up Alexis' hospital room, he thought about the connection to the two princesses and the Dark Warriors.

Were the princesses from old time the first two Dark Warriors? Did they create them? Could they have created the dark eco that now haunts Jak and those who are dark creatures?

He had some research to do…and he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>So this chapter has been fixed and cleaned! I added some more details that should make more sense. Also, if you would like to see the pictures of the characters, go here:<p>

http :/s 10 94. photo buck et.c om/albu ms/i4 56/U nfledg edd/The%20F e male%20Da rk %20Wa rrior/ (without the spaces)

I'm not a good drawer or I would have drawn Alexis and my other made up characters. However I decided to stick with the pictures that made most sense of how they'd look. I do not own the pictures!


	8. Research

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Ashelin finds documents based on the Dark Warriors Program. Who is the new Dark Warrior who appears shortly after the documents are stolen? What are the new enemies' plans? How will Jak and the others deal with their new enemy?

"Character speaking."

'_Character thinking'_

"_**Dark Jak**_** and Alexis Speaking"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Research<p>

Everything seemed to have gotten better after the two mysterious people had vanished. To where? Jak and the others had no idea.

As for Alexis, things seemed to have gotten better for her as well. She still did randomly freak out sometimes. It had Jak and the others worried, but she'd always shrug it off. She didn't dare tell them of the voices that she'd hear.

He was left with her while the others had gone off to find some books about the two princesses and their old legend.

He yawned as he sat on the couch. He had been thinking all day about the two females. Alexis was sitting out in the bar, lost in her own thoughts.

She sighed as she stared at the door. She remembered the night of the ball and how she had gotten hit. It had been a normal bullet; why did it cause her to randomly freak out?

She had no idea and she was a little worried about finding out the truth. She closed her eyes to think about what the voices had said, but she was interrupted by Daxter's sudden yell.

"JAK!"

She gasped out in shock and leaped form the table looking around in fright. He looked over to her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

Jak walked out and looked over towards her. Her eyes thinned seeing him before turning her back. "It's fine."

Jak sighed and looked over towards his friend. "What?"

"We did happen to find one book based on those girls."

Alexis suddenly got tense upon hearing this. "You did? How many books are there on them?"

"Quite a few, actually. They're very popular."

She quickly sat down and covered her ears. "Annoying pest…" she grumbled. She stretched and looked towards the ceiling. Her eyes caught sight of a strange symbol that was on her wrist.

Lowering her hand, she looked at the symbol. She quickly covered it when Tess and the others came back with more books. "We found the jackpot!" Tess joked.

Alexis cleared her throat. "Tess, might I have a book? I have my own personal reasons that I want to read about them."

Tess smiled and nodded towards Ashelin. Ashelin grabbed one of the books from Torns hand and tossed it over towards Alexis who caught it.

"Tell me if there is anything I can get you!"

"I will."

Jak nodded his head towards the group. Torn nearly stumbled a few times as he made his way over to the bar table and placed them down. Jak lowered his head and whispered, "Could you leave for like an hour or so? She's been acting funny again."

Daxter lowered his ears. "What if she snaps, Jak? No way am I leaving you here!"

He sighed, "She isn't going to kill me. She proved that at the ball."

"He has a point." Torn answered. Tess smiled and slowly left with the others. Jak walked over towards her table. He stopped seeing as how she suddenly turned pale. "What's wrong?"

She slammed the book and looked at him. "N-nothing!"

"Sure, that's why you turned pale and slammed the book shut."

"Jak, it's nothing."

He sat across form her and stared at her. "Alexis, why did you save me at the ball? If you hated me, you would have let them kill me."

"I have my reasons." She whispered as she looked away.

He placed a hand on hers, which had caused her to jump and pull her hand away. Jak frowned and looked at her sadly.

"Jak," she started. She didn't know where to go from there.

"I understand." He got up and began to walk away. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. He looked at her hand then towards her. She was looking down.

"Damn, you got soft over the years, haven't you?"

"Shut up."

He chuckled as he pulled her up and hugged her. A small blush had formed around her face, but she hugged him back tightly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before he went to grab some books. She sat at the small table that was dimly lit.

She quickly opened the book to the page that she had been and rolled up her sleeve to compare the two symbols.

"Unbelievable…" she whispered.

_**I told you that you were more than just some Dark Warrior.**_

_How did you know? Does this mean that I'm…_

_**It could. Which would explain why you would look like her when you change into me. Alexis, this means that he created the most dangerous and powerful weapon alive.**_

She tensed at the thought. "I don't want to be anything like them…"

"Like who?"

She jumped and quickly pulled down her sleeve. She looked towards Jak who had taken a seat across form her. One of his eyebrows was raised in confusion.

"Nobody…"

He grabbed the book she had been holding and stared at the symbol. She turned pale. "So…if they happen to be real…we'll find these marks."

"Y-yeah."

He looked up towards her. "What's up?"

She had glanced down to avoid eye contact. She placed one of her hands on her wrist and held it there. "Nothing."

He looked towards her wrist. "Something is wrong."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is." He grabbed her wrist and pulled up the sleeve. She gasped and pulled it away. He stared at the table in shock. He looked back at the book then towards her. "You're…"

"Please don't tell anyone!" she begged. Tears were seen running down her face. "I don't want to turn into _that _type of a monster! I can handle my darker self, but I refuse to change into _that_!"

"Alexis…"

She continued to sob as she placed her wrist back on the table. "I…I don't want to!"

He placed his hand on her wrist and held it tight. She looked at him. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you anymore."

She looked down sadly. "You'll leave after the problem is handled…"

"Not without you." He moved out of his seat and lifted her out. He held both of her hands. "I refused to listen to them before, but this time I refuse to hide them."

He pulled her hands to his chest and stared at her. "Alexis, I love you so very much. It's the same kind of feeling I had as a child."

She stared back at him with a shocked expression. "Jak…"

"Alexis, I mean it. I do love you."

"I…I love you too!" she whispered. She went into his arms and didn't move.

They sat back down at the table, but sat on the same side. She held onto his arm as he looked through the books.

"If only we could find a trigger, then we could somehow try to stop that trigger."

"You promise you won't tell the others?"

"Of course not. That symbol though…I don't understand it at all…."

_You and me both. _She thought as she stared at the symbol on her wrist. _I hope we can prevent it… _She stared at the symbol.

"This must mean that you were the princess in the older times? It just doesn't add up…you were a kid and you never had it…"

He continued to mumble possibilities. _Perhaps I did have it, but I never took the time to notice it._

She pulled her sleeve down when she had seen the others come in. Tess giggled as she rushed over. "So? How's the research going, love birds?"

The two looked at each other. "It's going okay. We did find this." She pushed the book that had the symbol. "It's the symbol of one of the princesses."

"Which one of the princesses?"

"Not really sure."

"Well, maybe one of the other books just might have it. Jak, we also have some other news to report. It seems the Medal Heads have increased their population."

"That's it!" Alexis shouted. "The Medal Heads! They could have been other creatures that were created from these princesses! They could have been sealed, but somehow the seal had broken without anyone knowing!"

Jak paused to think and slowly nodded his head. "I have to agree. That does sound like a connection."

"Too bad that we can't ask the Medal Head leader." Daxter sarcastically remarked.

Samos ignored him and continued on. "Perhaps if they did escape from the seal, the princesses would have left some kind of an object there."

Keira jumped in. "What if that is what the Medal Heads are looking for? Perhaps they are looking for the princesses of Disaster and Bloodshed!"

Jak looked towards Alexis and smiled towards her. "Looks like we may have a connection after all."

He moved out of the table and out of her way as Alexis walked out. "Perhaps. I want to see something though. Could you guys stay here?" She walked into the back room. Jak raised an eyebrow and followed her.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on testing my theory."

She smiled towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you want to come? I don't want the others to come. I don't want them to know who I just might be."

He frowned a little but nodded. "Okay."

She walked out of the Naughty Ottsel with a few weird looks. Everyone except for Jak didn't know what she had planned.

From all of the hushed whispers between the two, Daxter became curious and followed them secretly.

She walked towards the broken gate towards the Medal Head Nest. Her eyes thinned as she made her way through the gate. Jak stayed on the other side and watched her.

She stood near one of the small eggs that had attached themselves on the old wall.

He tensed up as soon as he noticed Medal Heads making their way towards Alexis. "Alexis!"

She turned to face the Medal Heads. She stood there with her eyes thinned. She rolled up her sleeve and held it up so that the Medal Heads that made their way towards her saw. The group that had rushed towards her had immediately stopped.

One of the ape like Medal Heads made their way towards her. Jak was about to leap in after her when it had grabbed her wrist. She stood there calmly and showed no fear.

To say she wasn't frightened would have been a lie. She was absolutely terrified. She just held on a brave face, as if she knew who she really was, and came to claim her birthright.

It let go of her and backed away. "You were created by the princesses of Disaster and Bloodshed, weren't you?"

It looked towards her, then towards the group of Medal Heads.

They began to growl and hiss towards Jak. They were about to attack him when she stood in their way. "He is not your foe! Now, answer my question! Is this the mark of one of your princesses? Did they create you?"

The ape-like Medal Head nodded towards both of her questions. She stared at them in shock. She shook herself before walking towards Jak. "Medal Heads, stay in your nest. Do not attack this city."

The Medal Heads slowly made their way away from the female.

Jak stared at her in shock. She held her brave face on, but as soon as she made her way through the gates, she nearly fainted from fright. "They were created…by the princesses…"

"What did you expect?"

Both turned their heads to see Xentia. Jak began to growl. "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to provide what I know."

"Why do you want to do that?" Alexis asked.

"I have my reasons. I know who the other princess is and where she is. Who is who, I do not know. You could be the Princess of Bloodshed or the Princess of Disaster. I don't know."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Because I had already done the research. The Medal Heads will not attack either one of the Princesses because they were the ones who created them. When the seal broke, the Princesses created the Medal Head leader. He was to keep order over the Medal Heads until the princesses showed themselves. However, the Medal Head Leader was killed by Jak, was he not?"

Jak growled. "He was trying to kill me when I was younger."

"Yes, I know that. I'm just saying. Anyway, the Medal Heads have been in disorder ever since. Now they know their first princess." She pointed towards Alexis. "You."

"So what? What could they do to me?"

"Nothing. They follow your orders. However, the people fear them because of obvious reasons. They'll sense if you're in grave danger and even try to come and save you."

"Now, what happened to the princesses?"

"Well, they recreated themselves. In other words, erased their memories and locked away their powers. In doing so, they created a whole new person. You just happened to be one of their ancestors."

Jak held Alexis' hand as he glared towards the woman. "I think I've spoken enough for now. I'll let you do the rest of the research. Mendall is eagerly waiting for both princesses. I doubt that he knows that you are one of them, Alexis."

With that the female vanished into thin air. Alexis let out a deep breath. Jak's eyes had thinned. "I wonder if that was all the information that she had to offer?"

"I'm a princess…and the worst kind of princess!" Alexis groaned. Jak gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you don't become like…_that_ kind of princess."

"Mendall doesn't know, but he's nuts over me…"

"Mendall won't ever touch you again."

"I know that! I'm just saying…"

The two had slowly gone back. Alexis was thinking about her connection to the Medal Heads. Jak was thinking about how Alexis could be a princess.

"They leave an object behind after they have been released," he whispered. "Maybe something that was of importance?"

Alexis shrugged. "I don't care. I'm more concerned on how we'll prevent more Dark Warriors from being made and how to prevent the princesses of Disaster and Bloodshed from coming alive."

Once they had gotten back, Samos glared towards Alexis. "I would have never known."

She blinked a few times. "What?"

"Show us that wrist of yours!"

Daxter ran over towards Jak and tried to pull him away. "C'mon, get away from her! She's one of the princesses!"

Alexis was in confusion. "How…did you find out?"

Daxter ran back to Tess. "I told 'em. I saw the mark on your arm before you left! Then I followed you to the Medal Head nest and I saw how you controlled them!"

Jak sighed. "Guys, she isn't one of them."

"Oh? Then why could she tame the Medal Heads?"

"Because my ancestor _was_ the princess of whatever!" Alexis shouted. "I've never had this mark, and you know it Samos! Remember when I was just a young child? I had nothing of the sort!"

Samos had gone silent. "Samos, I don't like this either, but nonetheless, I can prevent it and I _will prevent it!_"

Keira ran over to Jak and began to drag him away. "You're a monster though. You're their leader!"

Alexis stepped back. Jak withdrew his arm from Keira's grasp and grabbed Alexis' arm. "I'm a monster too."

"No, you aren't! You saved us!"

"And what? Just because she is one of the princesses' ancestor means that she is even worse than me? She never asked for it."

Alexis moved her sleeve and lifted up her wrist to show off the mark. "I never asked for this. I never even had this until the night of the ball. Perhaps my ancestor felt that I was in danger and gave me a little of her power to defend myself."

Jak nodded towards her. "We can prevent her from becoming evil. We just have to look for it. She could be our most powerful ally. At the rate you guys are treating her, she could be our most powerful enemy! What would you rather have?"

The room went silent.

"Well?" Jak asked.

"I'd rather have her as an ally." Ashelin finally said.

"I agree with Ashelin. What about you Samos?"

"I agree as well."

Everyone turned their eyes on Keira. She grumbled before leaving. "I don't care whose side she's on."

"Don't worry about her. I'm sorry that we suddenly turned on you, Alexis. Since the day you were little, you've been a wonderful kid." Samos said.

She smiled and covered up her wrist. "Thank you. I'm sorry that you keep finding all sorts of problems with me."

Jak grinned as he sat at one of the tables. "Okay, guys take a book and start doing research. Take down any type of note that may be important. As for you, Alexis, relax."

"No."

"Alexis…"

"I'm helping. She's my ancestor. It would only make sense if I found out more about her." Jak sighed and shrugged. "Okay." Each one had grabbed a book and taken a seat to read quietly. Alexis sat with Jak.

"Which one do you think is worse? Disaster or Bloodshed?"

"Hmm…I'd say Bloodshed is worse."

"I thought so…it wouldn't be much of a problem if I just happened to be the Princess of Disaster."

The two looked at each other and smiled. Tess walked over. "Um…might I see how you controlled the Medal heads? I bet it looks awesome!"

The others looked towards Alexis. She smiled. "Of course, but stay with Jak."

She hadn't realized the whole gang wanted to see. She sighed as she led them all towards the Medal Head nest. They stopped at the gates, but she continued on.

She stopped, hearing what sounded like a heartbeat. She placed her hand on her heart. "Is everything alright?" Jak called. "Look, Medal Heads!"

Alexis lifted her head towards the small group that appeared. They approached her and stopped right in front of her. She gently placed her hand on the ape like Medal Head and watched its reactions.

Everyone was in awe.

"That's pretty cool!"

The Medal Heads roared towards the others, but Alexis leaped in front of the group. Jak gasped noticing that her hair had turned slightly pink.

"_**Back off. They are our allies.**_" The Medal Heads stopped where they stood. Her hair color changed back to its brown color.

She watched as one of the apes made their way towards her. It took her hand and placed something in her hand.

She watched as they walked away. She sighed and walked out of the gates. Jak placed his hands on her shoulders. "What happened? That didn't happen before."

"I don't know," she whispered. Whatever they had given her was gone in her pocket. "Let's get out of here."

The rest of the night she had remained sitting alone. Everyone had watched her a few times to see that she was staring at her wrist.

"Damn, she never needed you to teach her how to control her Dark Warrior." Daxter chuckled as he sat on Jaks table.

"I think it has something to do about that princess that sleeps within her. From what I've read, she can be good or bad. It depends on which she is born."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If the princess inside her is awoken by any negative feelings, she will continue the job her ancestors started. If the princess inside her is awoken by positive feelings, she will transform into something good. It's really messed up in the books. I just wonder how they know this, considering that they were both evil."

Daxter rubbed his chin. "That's a good question."

Everyone turned their head towards Alexis who walked into the backroom. She didn't want to be in the sight of prying eyes.

Once she finally got relaxed on the couch, she closed her eyes.

_So…you're the new princess._

Alexis snapped her eyes opened to see that she was in a completely black room. She looked around her. "Where am I?"

_In my chambers, of course._

She turned again to see a young girl. She didn't look more than 7 years old. She had black shoulder-length hair. Part of her black hair covered her right eye slightly, but completely covered her left eye. She had pink eyes, which was very unnatural.

Covering the small girl's frail figure was a black dress that extended to the ground. Her feet were obviously hanging, but she didn't seem to care. She wore a golden tiara.

She didn't have any expression on her face as she stared at Alexis.

"Who are you?"

_I'm a princess. I'm not telling you what I am the princess of. All you need to know is that I'm your ancestor._

"You're one of the evil princesses…"

_Was I really evil? Was I really good? I'm not bad, nor am I good. Tell me, Princess Alexis, what does it feel like to be a Dark Warrior?_

Alexis froze where she stood. This small girl was scaring her terribly. "I'm not a princess…I'm not evil…"

_You are a princess. If you weren't, then you wouldn't have my symbol on your wrist. I never said you were evil. That's something that only you can change._

"What do you want from me?"

_Nothing. I just want to guide my ancestor to do what her heart believes._

Alexis stared at the young child that continued to sit there with no expressed expressions on her face. "Are you even real?"

_I'm very much real as you. Do you not believe what this old tongue has to say? Judging by the look on your face, I can tell you don't believe any of this._

"Why won't you tell me your name or what you are the princess of? It could make things easier on me!"

_Because that would simply be too easy. Until the time is right, Alexis, that is when my name will be revealed._

Alexis groaned and placed her hands on her head. "Stop playing mind games on me! Will you answer any of my questions?"

_It depends on what you are asking me. I cannot tell you what I am the princess of, my age, or my name. However, everything else should be ok to answer._

Alexis sent a glare towards the girl. "First off, did you and that other princess create the Medal Heads? Why?"

The little girl blinked and tilted her head a little to the right. Her expression remained the same.

_Medal Heads? Is that what you call them now? We called them the pets of the Dark Warriors. However, that must have gotten out of control over the years. They have yellow gems on their foreheads, am I correct?_

Alexis nodded.

_Yes, me and the other princess created them. We created them because we wanted the people to fear us. Not just by our powers that we somehow gained, but also by the creatures we could create. We also wanted pets, pets that were under the dark rule._

Alexis continued to glare at her. "Then what about the Medal Head leader?"

_Ahhh, whatever became of that foolhardy man? He endlessly tried to get on our good side._

"You…didn't create him?"

_Of course not. Why would we need another leader over the Medal Heads when we were the leaders? Although, from what I've seen of this city, I see he did quite a number._

"He's dead."

…_Good._

Alexis stared at her. The girl lifted her head up to look at the ceiling. _It would seem that your friends are calling you. _She looked back down. _Those are all the questions I can answer for now._

"Wait! How can I see you again?"

…_I do not know. It depends on the situation, my dear. It's nice to meet my ancestor._

With that, she vanished.

Alexis closed her eyes and sighed. "Alexis! Samos, she won't wake up!"

"Maybe being the princess as cursed her until she is needed?"

"Why would that happen?"

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped when Jak hugged her tightly. "Jeez, you certainly are a heavy sleeper!" Daxter mumbled.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at Jak and gave him a small smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you weren't waking up."

She frowned a little and sat up. "Well," she began.

After a half hour explaining to them what had happened, everyone had gone completely silent.

"So one of the princesses appeared to you in a child form and only informed you about some of the history of the Medal Heads." Jak asked.

She nodded.

He sighed and placed his hand on his head. "This is sure turning into one hell of an adventure."

Daxter grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest. "It all started with Misty Island…"

"Well, whose fault was it to ignore my warnings and go there? Now if you had listened…"

"Will you put a sock in it?" Alexis sighed and ignored Daxter and Samos who had continued their fight. "I think we better find the other princess before Mendall does."

Jak nodded towards Alexis' idea. "I agree with you there."

There was a scream and an explosion in the other room, which had caused the small group to jump and look towards the door.

"Oh crap! Tess is in there!" Daxter darted towards the door before running through the small doggy door.

Alexis quickly got up and ran past the small group and into the room. She stared in horror as Daxter was dragging an unconscious Tess towards them.

Lucas was at the door with a big grin. "Hello,"

Her eyes thinned. "You little…"

"I know," he chuckled and waved his hand. The door behind her slammed shut. She quickly turned and tried to open the door.

"Alexis!" Jak was heard banging the door. Alexis turned to face Lucas who opened his arms wide open. "We don't have to fight, you know."

"I don't have to come with you."

He glanced towards Daxter and Tess. Alexis glared at him and jumped in front of the smaller animals. "Leave them alone! Daxter, get Tess out of here!"

Before he could protest against her actions, she jumped towards Lucas and threw a kick. He had been caught off guard by her sudden attack and was flung back against the entrance door.

She slammed her fist in his face and kicked him again.

This time, the door behind him was opened in the process. He slammed against the cold concrete ground. He lifted his head and glared towards her.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"I'd like to see you try and hit me, you good for nothing jerk!"

* * *

><p>All right, Chapter 7 has been fixed and cleaned! I added a few things here and there to make it sound better. Anyway, enjoy!<p> 


	9. Wars Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Ashelin finds documents based on the Dark Warriors Program. Who is the new Dark Warrior who appears shortly after the documents are stolen? What are the new enemies' plans? How will Jak and the others deal with their new enemy?

"Character speaking."

'_Character thinking'_

"_**Dark Jak**_** and Alexis Speaking"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Wars Beginning<p>

Jak had continued to slam his shoulder against the wooden door until it broke. He rushed out to see Daxter behind the bar counter.

"Come on, Tess! Answer me!" Keira and the others looked over Jaks shoulder. "Is she alright?"

"She's been wounded," Daxter mumbled. "I just sure hope that she's alright."

Jak scanned the area for any sign of Alexis or the person who had suddenly appeared to attack them. "Where is Alexis and who did this?"

"It looked like some man." Daxter pointed towards the door. "They both went outside to fight. Isn't that a bit dangerous for her considering that she may awaken the Princess of Disaster?"

Jak jumped over the bar table and darted for the door. He slid out onto the street to see Lucas and Alexis battling. Alexis hadn't even changed into her Dark Warrior form.

Lucas was smiling as he tried slashing the female with the sword that he carried. Alexis had kept going backwards, backwards towards Medal Head territory.

"What's the matter? Need your boyfriend to help you fight?" Lucas mocked.

"I don't need his or the others to handle a lowlife like yourself!" She remarked.

"Lowlife? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Who said I was trying?"

Alexis hadn't been paying attention until she had tripped over her own two feet. She grunted when she landed on the ground.

Lucas chuckled. "My boss says he wants you. So whether you like it or not, you're coming with me."

"If I refuse?"

"Then I'm just gonna have to knock the stars out of you until I can simply just carry you there."

As he walked over towards her, her eyes had thinned. "Oh? Is that so? Do you think I'd really make it that simple?" She slammed her foot where it hurt.

He yelled out in pain and stumbled back. She kicked her feet underneath his feet to knock him down before jumping onto her feet.

He hissed and threw his sword at her. She had barely dodged the sword and stumbled back. "Medal Heads! Why are they coming out of their nest?"

She turned her head to see a group of Medal Heads making their way towards the two. A small smile came across her face.

"I'm not afraid of you or your boss. Nor am I afraid of Medal Heads!"

Jak quickly ran towards them and threw a punch towards Lucas. Lucas yelled out in pain as soon as Jaks fist connected the back of his head.

Lucas groaned as he laid his head on the ground.

The group of Medal Heads had stopped and began to turn back. Alexis turned her head towards them and had a small smile.

Jak quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Alexis…" She stayed there in his arms. "I'm okay…" she hugged him back.

Once they let go of each other, Jak glared down at Lucas' half conscious body. Alexis walked over towards the body and grabbed his neck.

"Do you know a doctor by the name of Mary?"

He groaned a little, but still gave an answer. "Yes…Doctor Mary…"

"What happened to her and where is she?" Alexis demanded.

Lucas shook his head and glared right back at Alexis. "Dead for all I know."

Alexis tightened her grip before throwing him on the ground. Jak placed a hand on her arm. "Relax," She took a deep breath. "We don't want any accidents."

"I know, I know. I have to find Mary though…she can't be dead…She had the chance to rat you out and she didn't! She saved me from that monster of a man!" Jak sighed and shook his head. He remembered how nice she looked and how she would glance over at Alexis sadly.

"I don't even know if she is still alive." Lucas finally grumbled. "Boss got really mad when he found out that she let you go without a fight."

Alexis turned back to him and grabbed his throat. "Where would I find her?"

He coughed and glared towards her. "Don't know, don't care. I came here to complete my mission and I will complete it."

He punched her in the stomach, which had caused her to drop him and fall to her knees. "Alexis!" Jak lunged towards Lucas.

Lucas glared right at him. "Stay out of my way, weakling!"

Jak dodged the punch that Lucas had thrown and slammed his knee into Lucas' stomach. He winced, but continued to try and kill Jak.

While they had fought, Alexis was crawling away. She managed to get herself in the shadows that the walls provided. She looked down at her wrist, feeling a slight pain there.

Jak yelled out in pain as he was slammed backwards. "Listen now, old timer, we are the new Dark Warriors! We are faster, stronger and better than you ever were! You'll never beat me."

Alexis lifted her head to glare at Lucas as he laughed at Jaks pain. She blinked once and the brown eyes that she once had turned to a blue color. Her brown hair changed to a light pink as she stood.

A calm look was expressed on her face as she walked out of the darkness. Lucas turned to face her and grinned. "Your boyfriend is weak. He doesn't even go into his own Dark Warrior form!"

"**That's simply because he doesn't want to waste his energy on a loser such as yourself. If anyone here was weak, it's you."**

Lucas' eyes thinned as he snarled towards her remark. A smile crossed her face. **"I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve? I forgot that men like you have a thing called 'pride'. What do you have pride in? Your weakness?"**

She laughed at him. He roared out in anger and lunged towards her. "You're coming with me, _**like it or not!**_"

She rolled her eyes as she merely dodged and slammed her foot against his back. The impact had sent him flying into the nearby wall.

She hadn't noticed Torn and the others watching form a distance. **"If that is the best you have, then I could play all day long."**

Jak rolled out of the way of an attack towards him by Lucas. Lucas brought out his sword and ran towards Alexis who just stood there coolly.

She extended both hands and a dark ball formed before it was slammed into Lucas before he could even make contact.

She raised both of her arms before slamming them down on the ground. An invisible wave of dark energy was slammed against Lucas.

Jak felt weak. All the times that he had been with her, they had been interrupted by something terrible or by one of the new Dark Warriors that were trying to kidnap her.

How could he defend her when the new Dark Warriors were completely better? He watched how she easily used her dark powers to swipe away Lucas anytime he tried getting close.

He had no idea what to do since he couldn't even hurt Lucas in his Dark form. _**So, you're just going to let her have all the fun? How pitiful.**_

_I'm not going to interfere. How can I? You've fought them yourself and you could barely even leave a scratch on them!_

_**So? At least I tried. You're just sitting there watching her in awe like you have since the day you found her!**_

Jak bit his lip. He noticed something shine from the sunlight that beamed on it. The object that it was shining quickly vanished.

"Alexis!"

Jak got up and ran towards her before he jumped over her.

Alexis watched and went silent when she heard what sounded like someone getting stabbed.

She quickly blasted Lucas away once more and turned to face Xentia. She had a sword, probably one of Lucas', which had plunged into Dark Jaks arm.

"**That doesn't even hurt. Hell, it actually feels good." **A dark chuckle left his throat. Xentia narrowed her eyes and jumped away from the man.

She took out one of her guns and began to shot towards them. A shield appeared around Jak and Alexis. Alexis slowly walked in front of Dark Jak and narrowed her eyes at the sight of Xentia.

She waved her hand and the bullets were reflected. Xentia jumped out of the way of the reflective bullets.

"**I can handle myself, you know."**

"**Sure, that's why you just about almost cut your arm off."**

"**This little cut? Oh, this is nothing compared to what I've had."**

"**I'd rather not know."**

Alexis' eyes flashed as the shield vanished and a dark wave was sent towards Lucas and Xentia.

Both Dark Jak and Alexis turned their heads when they heard gunshots. They saw the Freedom League and Torn running towards them with guns in hand.

Xentia and Lucas weren't affected by the missing bullets. "Hear me now, Alexis and Jak. This war is far from over." Xentia said calmly.

"Don't let them get away!" Torn ordered

Alexis placed her hand on her hip as a large grin appeared on her face. "**Oh, I know it's far from over. Till next time we meet."**

Lucas ran and jumped over the large group of guards and ran off with a bunch of them following him, but unable to keep up.

Xentia glanced towards Alexis once more before doing the same as Lucas. Jak had changed to normal, but watched as the darker version of Alexis glared after the couple that ran off.

"**How pathetic. Who invited these losers?" **She glared at the guards that slowly, but cautiously made their way towards the two.

She raised an eyebrow. **"What? Afraid that I'll bite? I don't bite annoying humans."** Jak walked towards her. "Alexis, calm down. You can change back now."

She rolled her eyes. **"Jeez, I liked the darker version of you. I'll change back when I feel like it."**

"Alexis,"

Her eyes thinned as she backed away. **"I have to clear my mind. Now, if you don't mind, excuse me."**

She turned and ran off into the Medal Head territory. "Sir! Should we give chase?" Torn looked towards Jak as he stared at the gates. "No. Let her be."

The group had gone back to their headquarters. "Wow!" Daxter started. "Alexis is sure strong! Why does her eyes and hair color change though?"

"Probably a gene that they mutated during the Dark Eco process."

Daxter was concerned about Tess, but she was getting taken care of. As for the others, they were a little shaken up to see Alexis like that.

Keira stared at Jak. "So," she walked up beside him. "She's just like you, isn't she?"

"Better in every way." He mumbled. Samos eyed him. "Are you afraid that you aren't protecting her enough?"

"How can I protect her when she's stronger than me as well as those new Dark Warriors?" Samos was about to reply when Jaks beacon started to ring.

He looked at he group. "They've called war on us. Use this time to come up with some plans. I have to go and see what is wrong."

By the time he got to the blue vehicle that drove him to the desert, it was starting to get dark. He made his way towards it and sighed. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Alexis smiling at him.

"Sorry about earlier. It seems that my darker side has a crush on your darker side." He chuckled as he hugged her. "I'm going to the desert. They're calling me."

"Mind if I come?"

He smiled at her while the doors opened. "Most certainly not. I would think that they'd like to meet their soon to be princess."

The blood in her cheeks appeared across her face as she stared at him. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the vehicle, laughing at how she blushed.

When they got to the desert, it was pitch dark out. "I remember when I was fighting Erol. It was a dark night." Jak remarked.

He turned to see her staring at the sky. The blowing sand didn't seem to bother or even faze her. "Something wrong?"

"I remember when there used to be a star that was so bright. It was brighter than the others. People around Haven city called it the Day Star. It vanished one day."

Jak sighed. "That was no normal star." He began to explain what had taken place in the few years. She looked shocked. She blinked a few times. "Weird…"

They began to walk towards the City gates. "Well, nothing is normal in this world."

She looked away with a weird face. "There is no 'normal' in this world."

He chuckled at her remark. Once they entered the city, she moved closer to him. People were staring at her. As soon as they got to the palace doors, she rushed in out of public eye.

"Well," she turned around to face him. "I don't understand why they were staring at me."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm more concerned about why I got a call."

As soon as the elevator brought them to the throne room, Sig greeted them. He was sitting on the throne. "Hey Chili pepper. What brings you out here?"

"I got a call."

"I didn't call you. I doubt the others did either."

Jak frowned a little. He hadn't notice Sig eyeing Alexis. She was staring at the water. "So, you're Alexis? You'd be a perfect princess." He chuckled at how fast her face turned bright red.

Jak smiled towards her as she stuttered. "W-w-who said that I was going to be wedded to Jak?"

Sig laughed as he got up and walked over towards the couple. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'm just pulling your leg."

She sighed and nodded. "You seem to do that a lot."

Jak looked out the window. "It's far too late to return to Haven City. I also have to inform you of what else is going down."

Sig's little smile turned serious. "We've got problems?"

"War problems."

"War! On who?"

"The man named Mendall." As the two spoke, Alexis walked towards the window and stared at the sand that blew around.

She kept thinking about what ever was saying. They had been referring to her 'princess' connections.

She looked over at Jak. He was a prince, no doubt. She had no idea whether or not if he would become the king of Spargus.

She looked back out the window. She glanced down at her wrist before covering it up. _Princess connections…I guess you could say Jak and me are worthy of marrying each other. He is a prince and I'm a princess. Who would've guessed?_

She smiled at her own remark. They could get married without the public going nuts. Then again, nobody in Haven besides the small group knew that Jak was a prince. Spargus probably knew since he guarded the town.

She sighed heavily and placed her hand on the window. _I'm no normal princess sadly…I'm a princess of either Bloodshed or Disaster. Where could I look for clues to finding out? I can't simply ask someone…_

"Hey, something wrong, missy?" She jumped as Sig broke her train of thought. She looked towards him with a smile. "Of course nothing is wrong. Why would you think that?"

"Because you looked like you were in deep thought."

"I have a lot of things on my mind. Might I ask you something?" Sig raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Go ahead."

"Have you ever heard of the Princess of Disaster or the Princess of Bloodshed?" She saw that the name had tensed him up. "Why would you ask that?"

"I have my reasons." She heard a snap and saw Jak make his way to another room. "Perhaps one of the books here know more about them than the ones in Haven!"

Sig blinked a few times. "Why would you ever want to know about those two? They're just fairytales!"

"If they are fairytales, why are you suddenly frightened?" She smiled as he sent her a glare. "Afraid? I'm not afraid!"

"Really? The way you tensed up and your reaction begs to differ."

She quickly ran after Jak, not wanting to get hit on the head by Sig. Once she caught up with him, he looked around. He had a book open to a certain page.

"Anything?"

He bit his lip. "Not much."

She blinked a few times. She grabbed the book from his hands and stared at it. The book fell from her hands as soon as she saw what it was.

"You're…the Princess of Disaster…" Jak whispered.

She stared at the mark on her arm and jumped as soon as Sig grabbed her shoulders and stared at the mark on her arm.

"I see why you were asking."

She looked down. "I'm not a monster…I never had this mark before."

"I never would have guessed it was the Mark of Disaster." Jak mumbled. Sig looked at him. "How many other people know about who she is?"

"Just our friends in the other group."

While Jak explained what had taken place, Alexis couldn't help but continue to stare at the ground. Why couldn't they just be kids again? They never had a worry—scratch that; they did have to worry about the Baron and others who wanted Jak.

She sighed and walked away from the two. She walked back towards the throne room. "Jak is a prince…and I'm a princess," she whispered. "An evil princess…"

She held herself as she fought back her tears. She managed to walk towards the small beach in Spargus. People did glance towards her. She didn't really care about how they whispered about her.

She sat on the beach and stared at the water. Where could she go? Would she be safe to fight? Was she safe anywhere?

"Something wrong, miss?" She turned to face a man who was looking at her in worry. "I'm sorry; I hope I wasn't interrupting your train of thought."

"No, it's alright. It wasn't really important anyway." She answered as she turned her head back towards the water. "I've seen you before, you're that girl that…" he stopped and covered his mouth.

She sighed and looked down towards her feet. "…Changed into a monster?" she finished for him before looking towards him. "Yes, I'm that girl. I would have thought it wouldn't be surprising to you considering that your prince is kind of the same thing as I am."

He frowned and placed his hand behind his head. "Well…I don't mean it in a bad way. We kind of figured that he was the only one with those kinds of powers."

She shook her head. "Not anymore."

She eyed him from the corner of her eye as he took a seat beside her. "You don't mind if I sit here and chat with you right?"

She shrugged. "I don't care."

He had stuttered a few times as he tried to find something to talk about. He finally was able to find something to talk about.

"We can tell you aren't from around here because your clothing is very different. Some people are wondering if the prince found you in the city."

She nodded. "I came from the city. However, I knew Jak since he was just a kid."

He looked around. He looked a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"Most people don't say his name aloud because they think it's disrespectful. I don't know how he feels about his people just calling him…that or with the title of 'prince.'" She sighed and shrugged. "I don't think he cares."

The male looked at her. His eyes had caught sight of the mark on her wrist. His eyes widen in shock and he quickly looked away.

She glanced over towards him. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled towards her. "Nah, nothing is wrong. I never caught your name. What was it? Mine is Dalivod."

She gave a weak smile. "Uhh…"

He chuckled. "That's a reaction I get a lot of the time," he cleared his throat. "You can also just call my Davi."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, Davi."

"My name," she started, "Is Petal."

She looked towards the sky. "Petal? Now that's a name you don't hear around here often. Is that actually your true name?"

She nodded. She didn't really want to say her true name. It wasn't Petal; that was her codename.

She stood and stretched. She jumped when the alarms went off. He stood immediately and looked around. "These don't go on…"

She backed away when she saw what looked like a tentacle come out of the water. "Is that normal?" she screamed.

"Around here? Sometimes!"

She blinked a few times and jumped back when the tentacle lashed out at her. The man was knocked aside as a few more tentacles came out from the water.

"Al—Petal!" Jak yelled when the tentacles lashed at her again. Her eyes flashed pink as she jumped back.

Jak and Sig ran towards her to protect her from whatever was after her. A loud roar came from the ocean. What looked like a thousand tentacles rose from the water.

Alexis stood there with wide eyes. "What the hell is that thing?"

She screamed while dodging a few more lashes. "Why is it after me?"

"Petal!" Jak yelled again. A few of the tentacles blocked his and the others from getting to her. The guards and himself began to cut at the tentacles to get by. Before they knew it a shield held them back.

She looked towards him. "Jak!"

He stared at her worriedly before slamming his fist against the shield. She screamed as one of the tentacles grabbed her ankle and caused her to fall.

"PETAL!" Jak slammed his fists harder against the shield. "DAMN IT!"

As more wrapped around her, he growled. He watched as they lifted her off the ground. She screamed out in anger before her eyes flashed a deadly shade of blue.

A dangerous wind passed by, causing Jak and the people to fall. He looked towards her to see that her hair had changed from brown to pink.

A large shield appeared around her as she ripped herself free. She landed gracefully on the ground.

She closed her eyes. She extended her hands as a storm of tentacles was sent towards her. She made some movements with her hands before a sword appeared within her hand.

She snapped her eyes opened just in time to spin away from the tentacles. She looked like she was dancing gracefully as she swiped her sword at many of the tentacles.

The shield finally vanished. By the time it did, Jak raced towards the tired female who fell onto her knees. Her eyes and hair had changed back to normal. She smiled lightly when she saw Jak. "Jak…"

She went unconscious and fell to the side onto the soft sand. Jak got to her side and lifted her up.

The man named Davi watched from the shadows. His eyes thinned as he watched Jak stand with the unconscious girl in his arms. "So, she's one of the princesses, hmm? The boss will be very interested."

He stalked into the darkness and vanished from sight.

Sig turned his head towards the shadows and narrowed his eyes. He was worried that something terrible was going to happen soon.

He looked towards Alexis who looked peaceful in her sleep. "Jak, who is that?" Jak looked up from Alexis' face to see a young female standing at the top of one of the roofs.

With one blink, she vanished. "What in the world…"

Sig groaned. "My goodness, this world gets stranger each day."

Jak mumbled. "You aren't kidding."

* * *

><p>Okay! Another has been completed! It's almost over! As I look over these, I see most of the silly mistakes I have done. I also have to start working on the other stories too, but I know everyone loved this story. Might as well change up the first one so that it makes sense, right?<p>

Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter!


	10. Secrets Hidden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Ashelin finds documents based on the Dark Warriors Program. Who is the new Dark Warrior who appears shortly after the documents are stolen? What are the new enemies' plans? How will Jak and the others deal with their new enemy?

"Character speaking."

'_Character thinking'_

"_**Dark Jak**_** and Alexis Speaking"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Secrets hidden<p>

Xentia had been sitting in her dark room for the past two hours. She stared out at the dark-filled sky. She couldn't remember who she was before she was changed into a Dark Warrior.

She was sitting on the small ledge next to her window. She didn't jump or was even fazed by the lightning and thunder that was roaring outside.

"Oh Xentia!" She rolled her eyes before turning her head to glare at Lucas. "What do you want?" He looked offended and raised an eyebrow.

"Please leave." She turned her head back towards the window. He walked over to her and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. She glared deadly at him.

"What the hell is barking up your tree?" She slapped his hand and shoved him away. "Annoying pests like you. I want to be alone, so leave!"

He grabbed her, but just as he did, she kicked him away and stood. Her eyes thinned at him. He stayed on the ground and snarled towards her before getting up and leaving.

She walked over towards the door and locked it before returning to the window ledge. She looked at her arm. The other mark was placed on her.

She placed her hand on it and sighed. "So, I'm the princess of Bloodshed?" she chuckled to herself. "How interesting."

She moved around her room for the next few hours before she finally went to bed. She awoken later that night to find herself pinned down on the bed. She glared up to see Lucas grinning down at her. "What are you doing? Get off me!"

He chuckled darkly. "Our master knows who you truly are," he grabbed her wrist and pulled it up to show her. "Princess of Bloodshed."

She snarled and struggled, but he held her down. He pinned her wrists above her head and his legs between her legs.

"So? What are you going to do with me?" She questioned. A silent emotion was going throughout her body. Was it fear?

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "He wants your children…They'd be so powerful considering that you are the Princess of Bloodshed and a Dark warrior. They'd be unstoppable."

Her eyes widen in shock. "No, Lucas, stop!"

He tore each piece of her clothing off as she continued to yell. She struggled endlessly to get free, but it was no use.

Tying her hands above her head, he used both of his hands to roam freely around her exposed body. Then what he did next made her scream and cry.

The endless torture continued on for a few more hours before he cleaned himself up and left her there to cuddle into a ball.

She had managed to fall asleep for a few hours before she woke up to find sunlight glaring at her. She felt pain down in her lower area. At first, she was confused, but she began to cry as the images of last night flashed through her skull.

She quickly got up and wrapped the blanket around her. She stumbled over to her closet before grabbing a suitcase and filling it up with her clothes and some weapons.

She put on the clothes she wore all the time before walking towards the window. She opened it and glanced towards the door of her bedroom. She turned back to the window and jumped out.

"Xentia, come back here!" She turned around quickly to see Lucas running after her. Tears continued to stream down her face as she grabbed two of her guns and shot at him. He yelled out in pain as he fell into the ground. He yelled curses and watched as she ran off.

She managed to escape into the desert. She was exhausted by the time she found the gates to Spargus city. She stumbled past the gates into the vehicle area.

Kleiver turned to glare towards the trespasser before Xentia collapsed onto the ground. Jak and Alexis were called down to see the female.

"It's Xentia!" Alexis rushed over to the female's side and shook her awake. Xentia slowly opened her eyes and looked at Alexis. "Xentia, what happened? Why are you here?"

Xentia closed her eyes and drifted into unconsciousness. She woke up to see herself in a bedroom. She was alarmed. "Xentia…"

Xentia turned her head to see Alexis. Xentia looked away. "What happened? Aren't you supposed to be…?"

"I quit."

Jak stared at her. "You couldn't have 'just quit.'" She sighed heavily. "You're right. I ran away. My own personal reasons."

Alexis picked up her wrist. Xentia stared at her. "You're…" Xentia looked down. "I am the other princess."

Jak's eyes thinned as he stared at the symbol. Xentia looked towards him. "I'm not going to do anything. I never want to go back to his place. I…" she hugged herself. She fought to keep back the tears.

Alexis silently gasped as she placed a hand on her mouth. "Oh…Xentia…"

"You can stay with us. You can become one of the people of Spargus." Xentia looked at him. "Even after everything that I've done?"

Alexis hugged her. "Even after everything you did."

Xentia felt a small smile coming to her lips. "Thank you."

The next nine months flew by. She didn't wear the stuff that other Spargus woman did. She just wore a black dress. She spent most of her days sitting on top of the rooftops and staring at the water.

As the months went on, Alexis and Jak had noticed how large Xentia had become. Xentia wasn't proud of it, but she wouldn't dare to destroy a life.

She sighed heavily as she walked back towards the palace. Life in the desert certainly was different from the life she had been used too.

She usually spent her time talking with Sig. Before she knew it, she had fallen in love with him. She never said anything to him about how she felt. She didn't to be rejected.

She made her way into the palace and towards the living room where she laid sprawled out on the couch.

She felt her water break. She grunted in pain and called for help. Sig and Alexis were the first two to appear. Alexis, as well as female doctors from Spargus stayed with the struggling female all night.

After many hours of screaming, gasping for breath, and pushing, a baby girl was born. She had a small mark similar to her mother's on her forehead.

Sig had walked in and smiled towards Xentia who held the baby female. She looked up at him and smiled back. "She's beautiful." He took a seat next to her.

Alexis had left silently with the doctor to leave the two alone. "She is…It's just a shame that she'll never know her father."

Both were silent before Sig spoke up. "I can help. I can be the father of the baby." She looked towards him.

He was holding a gift that was wrapped up. She looked towards him with a small blush. "I've been meaning to tell you something for quite some time now."

It was that night that she learned that he loved her too. When she opened up the present, she was surprised to find a diary. "Just in case you wanted to record your life and then show it to this child one day."

She hugged him and whispered the same words that he had told her a few moments before. "I love you too, Sig."

From that day forward, they had began to parent the child as their own. However, neither one of them knew something terrible was going to happen very soon.

Alexis giggled as she ran around Spargus City. She had been running away from Jak. Xentia was sitting on a rock, watching the two fool around. She held the sleeping child in her arms.

_The princesses didn't know that they were sisters. Maybe me and her are sisters?_ She thought silently. _Most likely we are. I just wish I knew who I was before I became…this._ She looked at herself then towards the baby she carried.

"Something wrong?" Sig stood beside her with a big grin. She looked up at him. "Nothing is wrong. I just wish I knew who I was." He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You are Xentia."

"No, I know _that._ I was someone else before I became this Dark Warrior. I have no memory." Sig crossed his arms across his chest. "The only place I'm sure you'll find that information is at the dark Warrior lab. Do you know where to look for files? Do they keep any?"

She was silent before answering. "They do. I know where to search for the files too. Lucas and I were shown around the lab."

He cleared his throat. "Maybe you should sneak into their base and find you files?" She looked up at him. "I can watch the child."

She looked away from him. _I want to find out who I am. _She looked down at her child. _She deserves to know who her mother truly was a human before she was changed into this monster._

"Alright, I will be leaving tonight. I do not want you to tell Jak or Alexis where I am going. If Alexis follows me, she could be putting herself in great danger." Her eyes thinned. "They only want us to create children for their 'armies' of absolute terror."

He nodded slowly towards her. "I promise."

They both had sat there and watched as Alexis continued to fool around with Jak. It was nice. For the past nine months, they hadn't been attacked by anything or anyone. One would forget that there was going to be a war.

That night, a shadow was seen running off from the palace. It leaped onto the rooftops and ran across them until the person got in front of the gates which left the city.

The person looked around, making sure that nobody was following the person. The person removed its hood until it revealed that it was Alexis. She sighed heavily and jumped into the shadows when she noticed Xentia making her way out of the palace.

She had a black cloak on. She looked back towards the palace. "Please take care of her."

She looked towards the city gates and run off towards them. She stopped at the gates and looked around. "You can come out, Alexis."

Alexis bit her lip before walking out. "What are you doing out?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Alexis looked around. "I normally leave the palace at night for fresh air." Xentia raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I'm going to be gone for a day or so," she began to leave. "Don't you dare follow me."

Alexis blinked a few times in shock as Xentia left into the desert. She looked around before silently following Xentia. There was no way she was letting this mother get herself killed.

After what seemed like hours, Xentia stood in front of a large building. Alexis quickly placed her hand on her mouth to silence her gasp.

Xentia was looking around before taking out two guns. She jumped into the darkness and looked around once more before shooting at what looked like security cameras.

She quickly rushed in. Alexis tilted her head. Just what was she doing? Was she breaking into her old home?

She stayed there for what seemed like an hour or so. Xentia jumped out of the window, breaking the glass in the process. She rolled onto the ground. Alexis saw Lucas standing at the window.

"You won't get away this time." Xentia stood and glared at him. "Oh? Then try to catch me." She then darted away from the building. He jumped out of the window to follow her.

Just as he passed the rock that Alexis had been hiding behind, she put out her foot to cause him to trip. Xentia looked behind her to see what happened and saw that Alexis jumped away from Lucas. "You are foolish to have come here!"

Alexis closed her eyes and extended her arms before the wind flew around her to cause her hair to change pink. She balled her hands into fists. She made a quick swipe which caused the wind to slam Lucas into a nearby rock. She opened her eyes and grinned evilly.

He grunted form the pain, but went after her. He tumbled in front of her. Alexis looked up to see that Xentia had shot him in the legs. "Let's go!"

Alexis' hair and eyes changed back to their original color. She shook her head before jumping over Lucas and after Xentia.

Lucas watched as the two fled. He grinned dangerously. "You have no idea what I put on you, Xentia." He slowly got up and limped into the building. "You're leading me straight to wherever you have been hiding."

When Xentia and Alexis thought that they were safe in the clear, Xentia glared at Alexis. "I told you not to follow me!"

"If I hadn't he would have captured you and probably rape you again!" Alexis snapped. "It doesn't matter. They are after you because they know that you are the other princess and that you are the second female Dark Warrior!" Xentia growled.

"You told them…?" Alexis whispered. Xentia shook her head. "No," she looked at the files she had. "Someone that is hiding in Spargus told them. I'd never tell them."

Alexis looked at the files that Xentia held. "What are those?"

"Files that will tell me who I was before I was changed. I don't remember anything." Xentia replied. The two made it back to Spargus City in the afternoon. Xentia quickly rushed into her room to read the files that would unlock who she was.

Jak wasn't happy with Alexis for vanishing over the night. She spent the day ignoring him. Sig was spending his time with Xentia and her child.

It wasn't til later on that Sig had brought Jak and Alexis together to listen to Xentia. Sig looked towards Xentia, wanting to know why she called all three of them.

Xentia sighed heavily. "I read these documents and what they contained was very informative. Have you ever heard of Doctor Mary?"

Alexis spoke, "I did. She set me free and gave a dress to me." Jak and Sig looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, we both went to get Alexis and she was the one performing the Dark Warrior program on Alexis. Although, she hated it and didn't fight with us to set Alexis free. Why?"

Xentia closed her eyes. "That is who I am." She opened them to see the shock on the faces of the three people. "I am Doctor Mary. After you left with Alexis, the doctor who was with me turned me in to the boss. He used my Dark Warriors program against me and changed me into this."

"Mary…?" Sig whispered. The small gentle looking Doctor? The one who didn't refuse to give up Alexis?

"Yes," she sighed. "My true name is Mary." She watched as Alexis blinked a few times. She seemed frozen. Jak and Sig also seemed in shock. "Then…their experiments…"

"Completely changed my look and attitude, yes." Xentia said. "Should we call you Mary or Xentia?" Jak asked. Xentia looked away. "Call me whatever you like."

"Do you know how thankful we are to you?" Sig asked silently. She looked at him. "It's thanks to you that we got Alexis out. If she had stayed there, who knows what could have happened to her."

"I promise I'd save you…" Alexis whispered. Everyone looked towards her. She was staring at the grund. Her hands were balled into fists in front of her. Her face was covered with her hair. Jak frowned when he noticed that she was crying.

"Alexis," Xentia started. "No!" Alexis looked up at her. Xentia took a step face from seeing how Alexis allowed the tears to stream down her face.

"I failed! I should have found you earlier!"

"Alexis, they got me as soon as you left. It wouldn't have mattered either way." Xentia watched the girl ran out of the room. Jak looked at Xentia who sighed heavily.

Jak sighed and placed a hand on Xentia's shoulder. "All these times that you were fighting…I would have never guessed it was you, Mary."

Xentia looked at him. "I did not remember. However, as soon as I saw you and Alexis, I was so ever curious to why I somehow knew you."

Jak gave a weak smile. "I'm going to go and see how Alexis is. She was pretty determined to find you and save you. I'm sure this…is a very huge shock to her." He turned and left without another word.

Xentia turned her head to Sig. "What about you?"

She looked down to her child. "Now don't get me wrong," he began as he walked over. "I would have never thought that you were Mary. You look nothing like her."

She chuckled silently. "They used my knowledge against it with a few tweaks. Me and Lucas are the result."

He folded his arms across his chest. She sighed heavily and placed her hand on the child. "They don't care about Lucas, really. They want him, me and Alexis for two reasons." She looked to Sig.

"The boss wants the new improved male Dark Warrior to create a child with the new female Warriors. It's a plus to them, but a negative for us, that Alexis and I are princesses." She looked back at her child. "They will be after me and this child. They want me so that Lucas can…"

She fought back tears. "So that he can rape me again and cause a child to come alive." Her hands went into fists as she continued. "I've seen what they have done. They did create more Dark Warriors for both genders. The males rape the females. The scientists take those pregnant females and lock them in a tube filled with some sort of liquid."

She looked at him. "This liquid enters the females system and puts them in a trance of some sort for the next nine months. Once the child is born, they put it into another tube. My sort time there showed me that this makes the growth process of the child quickly make it into an adult."

"This is valued information." Sig said. She nodded. "It is. I was disgusted with what I saw. I didn't see everything that they do. I was caught in the process. I managed to get my file and escape."

Sig took a deep breath. "Oh my god…"

"From what I'm guessing, they aren't creating anymore Dark Warriors from normal humans. They're using the baby Dark Warriors that have been already born." Sig walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We won't let them get you."

A small smile crossed her features. She hugged him. "Thank you. I have a terrible feeling something horrible will happen." She looked at her baby. "If I am to die…please take of Blossom."

"So, you chose a name for her?" Xentia chuckled. "Alexis' codename inspired me to call this beautiful girl 'Blossom'. She will blossom into a beautiful flower."

Sig smiled. Both remained in each other's arms for a long time before Xentia broke away. She looked at Sig. "Thank you for everything Sig."

The two stayed in that room, watching the newly named baby. Sig watched Blossom longer than Xentia because she had fallen asleep.

All the information that he learned was something that Jake needed to know. He managed to get a guard to get Jak down there.

When Sig explained everything to Jak, he only stared at him then towards Xentia. "So, what you're saying is…if they capture Alexis or Xentia, they'll have some male Dark Warrior rape them? Lock them in a tube filled with some kind of liquid for nine months, take the baby, stuff them in a tube, and then the male will rape the female again?"

Sig nodded slowly. "That seems to be the process. From what I'm getting, they aren't satisfied with all the females and males that they have there. They want Alexis and Xentia because they are the princesses. Their offspring would be dangerously powerful. That is, with an endless amount of training."

Jak was scared. Very very scared. What could he do? He obviously had to protect the two. How?

"Are they safe here?" Jak whispered. Sig blinked a few times before looking to Xentia. "I think so. If it was the city, they'd be easy bait. Here, they'd be harder to find," he looked back at Jak with confidence. "And harder to get too."

He nodded a bit. "What a load full of information."

Sig nodded towards his statement. "You aren't kidding. Anyway, where is Alexis? How did she take things?"

Jak frowned a little. "She was very upset and blamed herself that Mary had become like this. I finally got her to get to sleep."

Sig sighed. "Things from here on now will certainly be different."

"You aren't kidding." Jak looked at the sleeping child. "Has she named it yet?"

"Yes, she named her Blossom."

"Blossom, eh?"

"She said that she named her that because she knows that her baby girl was going to blossom into a beautiful flower. For all I know, she certainly will." Jak chuckled.

"You should propose to her."

Sig turned bright red. "Propose? To Xentia?"

"You like her! Don't deny it!"

"I know I like her, but propose!"

Jak chuckled silently at his friend's slight blush and embarrassment. "It's just a suggestion."

Sig sighed heavily and looked away. "You certainly are a pain."

"Why thank you. That makes me feel wonderful."

"When is Daxter and the others gonna visit? Have you gotten any word on them?"

"Daxter is staying behind to stay with Tess. She was badly injured when Lucas attacked the Naughty Ottsel. Further injury was avoided thanks to Alexis."

Sig nodded slowly. He didn't say anything more when Xentia groaned and turned on her side. Sig stared at her sleeping face. She looked happy and peaceful when she slept.

A small smile spread on his lips. He shook his head and turned to face the grinning Jak. "Shut up."

He chuckled and stood. "Look, I have to go and keep an eye on Alexis. She basically cried herself to sleep and I'm worried that she's going to do something funny."

Sig nodded. "Okay. I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on these two. After all, we could be attacked at any moment."

Jak left without another word. He was going to double the guards just in case. Sig was right. They could be attack at any moment.

He'd rather be safe than sorry.

When the next day came, everyone was wary. Alexis had left to roam around the city. She'd hope to find the person who would have told those people who she was.

She placed her hands on her hips when she saw Davi sitting down on the beach. "Well, hello, Davi. I haven't seen you around here for some time."

Davi looked startled and turned to see her staring at him. "Oh, Petal! I didn't notice you!"

"How could you? I was behind you."

"Well…Err…"

She raised one of her eyebrows. "Those tentacle things haven't attack us for about nine months now. I wonder why."

"You probably scared it off."

"Where were you? Jak said you complete vanished after that monster went away."

He looked like he had suddenly turned pale. He was fumbling around with his fingers. "Is there something that you would like to tell me?"

He jumped onto his feet. "No!" he quickly said. Alexis stared at him strangely. He looked around nervously. "Sorry…I'm just nervous. I think someone is after me."

"Like who?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He sighed heavily. "I still have to get you something. Something to give you as thanks for saving our city."

"Would you like to come with me to my house?"

She nodded. "Sure."

She had no idea who he really was and what he was after. She had no idea of the fate that was about to fall onto her.

She followed him quietly to his house. She was worried to why he was acting funny earlier that day. She believed him…somewhat.

When they got to his house, he opened the door for her and smiled. They spoke a little while he made tea. The topic somehow came up to dresses.

"Dresses are certainly beautiful." He said with a smile as he served the tea. Alexis nodded to agree. "They are. A friend of mine gave me a dress some time ago, but it's gone missing. I wonder where it had gone."

He shrugged. "I bet it looks beautiful. Whatever the case, I do hope that you find it soon."

The two sat at the table and continued to talk. Alexis had finished her third cup of her 'tea' before becoming tired. She stood slightly only to place her hands on the table. "Whoa now," he said as he walked over to her.

"I don't understand…" she quickly sat down and put her hand on her head. "I'm suddenly so tired…"

He placed his hands on her shoulder. "Rest now."

"No…I have too…" she didn't finish her sentence as she closed her eyes slowly. Before she closed them completely, she saw the man changed into the person who had been after her.

"Sleep now, my beautiful darling…" He grinned wildly as she fell into a deep sleep. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in before kissing her. He pulled away. "My love, we'll be starting our life real soon, but first I have to capture a traitor."

He dressed her up in the dress that Mary had given her. He held back his urges as he stared at her. He looked out the window to see that everyone was leaving for the arena. He chuckled evilly.

As soon as everyone was gone, he carried her towards the gunner that was at the beach. He grabbed two poles and some rope before walking back over to her. He placed them firmly in the ground before tying one end of the rope tightly to the pole.

He picked up Alexis and tied the other end of the rope tightly and firmly around her wrist. He repeated the process again for the other pole and wrist.

He looked around before spotting a man leaving his house near the palace. He rushed over and stopped him. "Sir, I have a request. Bring this letter to a woman named Xentia."

The man gave him a weird look, but he took the letter and quickly left. Mendall went back to Alexis and placed a hand on her cheek. "Soon, my love, soon."

He took out a remote controller. "Once I capture that traitor, I'll be taking her and you back home. Then we'll start our family. Our children will be the most powerful beings on this planet. We'll rule this worthless planet together…you as my queen. It'll soon be your title anyway, my dear princess of Disaster."

He quickly went into and shadows and waited. He watched as Xentia quickly made her appearance. She gasped. "Alexis!" she ran over and tried waking the female up. "Alexis, wake up! Alexis!"

"Ahh, the traitor."

She turned to see Mendall as he walked out of the shadows. "I never thought we'd meet again," He bowed. An evil grin spread across his face. "Oh princess of Bloodshed."

"Mendall."

"Did you _really _think you could escape me? I'll let that brat of yours live. That's fine. You'll be making more children for me. You and my sweet princess Alexis." She stood in front of her before taking out two guns.

"You aren't touching her! You may have poisoned me, but you will not do the same thing to her!" he chuckled darkly. He leaned against the wall. "Your hero and hers won't appear this time to save you."

An explosion was heard. Her eyes went wide in disbelief. His evil laughter filled the air.

"They are finally gone! Those pesky heroes are dead!"

"SIG!"

* * *

><p>-gasp-<p>

Oh no! What happened to Jak and Sig? What will happen to Xentia/Mary and Alexis? Is this finally going to end with them being nothing more than children bearers? Continuing reading to find out!


	11. The Birth of the Princess of Bloodshed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Ashelin finds documents based on the Dark Warriors Program. Who is the new Dark Warrior who appears shortly after the documents are stolen? What are the new enemies' plans? How will Jak and the others deal with their new enemy?

"Character speaking."

'_Character thinking'_

"_**Dark Jak**_** and Alexis Speaking"**

"_**Princess of Bloodshed and Princess of Disaster"**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Birth of the Princess of Bloodshed<p>

Xentia stood there in disbelief. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She fell onto her knees as she shook her head. She put her hands on her head. "No…it's lies…"

He pressed the button on his remote control and chuckled evilly as the hundred tentacles appeared again. "It's no lie. Welcome home."

A tentacle wrapped around her, tying her arms to her side. She began to scream, but another tentacle wrapped around her mouth. As it lifted her off the ground, she let the tears roll down her cheek. She stared at the City of Spargus once more before she was dragged into the water.

Another tentacle wrapped around the unconscious body of Alexis and pulled her free of her bindings. Mendall didn't faze at all when one grabbed him and pulled the two into the water.

Not soon after, the three were in a bubble. The bubble had guided them to an underwater lab. Once they were inside, Xentia had recognized most of the people who worked there. Lucas walked over to Xentia who struggled to get free. "Well well well, hello."

Mendall carefully took Alexis and carried her. "Lucas, you know what you must do. Once you are finished, this time, get a guard!" he scorned the man as he left.

Lucas chuckled and looked over at Xentia. "Well, seeing as how you are tied up…I can use these very ropes to tie you down on the bed and make sure that this time you don't escape."

He did just that. He left the cloth around her mouth so that he didn't hear her screaming. After he was finished, he cleaned himself off and called the guards.

Instead of guards, scientists came down. They had asked for Lucas' help. Not bothering to put her clothes on, he grabbed her and dragged her down the hallways and into the lab.

They stuffed her into the tube that she had spoken of. Not long after, the liquid filled the tube. Before it reached her eyes, she glared deadly at Lucas. "Good night, Princess Xentia. I'll see you in nine months."

That was the last thing before she was placed into a trance. She slowly woke up, or so she believed. She looked down to see that she was a ghost. She looked back at her body to see that it was floating in the water.

Wires were attached to her naked body. Monitors were around her, telling the scientists about her condition.

She felt something calling her and floated to the area. She eventually came into a room to see Alexis pushing the man away. Tears were running down her face. "No! No! Stay away!"

"I've let you free up to this point. Now stop struggling! Down here and after that tea I gave you, your powers are useless!"

She remained curled up in a ball. "Stay away!"

He growled before grabbing her feet. Her strength had gone back to a mortal female's strength. He was stronger than her. She cried out when he forced her legs straight. Of course, the dress she had worn was now up to her thighs.

"No!" she sobbed. "Now, Princess of Disaster…You are mine!" He grabbed her wrists. Using one of his hands, he pinned them up above her head. She tried keeping her legs together, but his free hand and knee managed to split them apart. Once he placed his two legs between her legs, she seemed to cry even louder.

He crushed his lips against hers and fumbled around before pulling down Alexis' last protection for her innocence. He tossed the underwear on the other side of the room.

He moved in closer. Her eyes shut tight. _HELP!_

The ghost of Xentia froze there for a moment. An explosion was heard, which caused Mendall to sit up. Xentia brought her knees up to her waist and held her head. _Sig…he's gone. My innocence…is gone…_

Her eyes flashed a blood red. _**My sister's innocence will not be lost!**_

Her ghost vanished. She returned to her mortal body. Her blood-red eyes snapped open, which caused another explosion. Blood filled the room.

The glass broke and the liquid spilled out. The wires attached to her were ripped from her body. Her body remained floating. She floated out of the tube. She raised a hand before the blood in the room wrapped around her to form a flowing red dress. Her hair grew longer, down to her ankles.

Tears left from her blood-red eyes and down her face. The doors slid open to reveal Lucas. "Holy…" he stared at her as she floated there. "_**My handsome Sig…he's dead…**_"

Lucas backed away as she looked at him. "_**You're one of the people to blame for his tragic death…you should repay…with your life.**_" She slowly raised a single hand. While she lifted her hand, he was lifted off the ground.

Mendall had grabbed Alexis' hand and rushed out into the hallway just in time to see Lucas torn apart. Alexis screamed seeing the blood and body parts being tossed around the hallway. Mendall started to back away. He ran away from the blood, dragging Alexis with him.

"Xentia!" she sobbed watching as the woman floated out of the room to stare at the body limps. She slowly turned her head to see Alexis and Mendall turn around a corner.

Alarms were going off in the building. "Damn, she's changed into the Princess of Bloodshed!" Mendall cursed. Alexis growled at Mendall while he dragged her to a submarine.

"This is your entire fault!" She struggled some more. He growled at her and slapped her. She placed her hand on the red mark that was forming on her cheek.

Just as he was about to drag her in, she slammed her knee into his face. He yelled out in pain and let her go. She kicked herself free and managed to get away. She darted towards the hallway to find Xentia.

As she ran towards the corner, she tried to stop, but slid on the blood and into the wall. She winced from the pain that was in her shoulder.

She continued to run down the hall until she stopped. She put her hand on her mouth in utter horror.

_**-THIS POINT ON WILL BE VERY GRUESOME. THIS IS THE REASON TO WHY THE STORY FROM HERE ON WILL BE RATED M. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE GRUESOME SCENES, TURN BACK NOW! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!—**_

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was this the power of the Princess of Bloodshed?

The hall was decorated with crimson colors and body parts. The looks on the people who had been murdered look horrified.

It had sickened her greatly when she would look around to see torn off heads or any other part of the body that had been torn off. Seeing the bone and the blood coming out was enough to make her sick and dizzy.

Is this what the Princess of Bloodshed was capable of doing? It was truly gruesome. She doubted that she had these kind of powers, but thought they would be somewhat equal.

She slowly walked towards the gruesome scene. "This is unbelievable…"

She jumped back when she saw what used to be Xentia float out of one of the rooms. She looked dazed and hurt. Blood was seen on her body and parts of her hair. A simple wave of her hand caused the blood to vanish.

Upon hearing some noise she looked towards Alexis. She tilted her head slightly to the right.

"_**You have gotten away from him safely, sister."**_

She noticed how Alexis looked sick. "Xentia…what happened to you…?"

"_**This is who I truly am. I am the Princess of Bloodshed. You are the Princess of Disaster. Does this bloody corridor not suit you, dear sister? I'm going to make them all pay with their life for what they've done."**_

Alexis shook her head. "No! This does not suit me! This is not you, Mary! Sure, I am the Princess of Disaster…" she paused for a few moments.

Her eyes became determined as she looked up at the Princess of Bloodshed. "But I will never ever awaken that part of me! I will not cause hundreds of disasters all because of one thing! These people…" she looked at all of them. "Sure, they deserve to be punished in some sense, but this is not the kind of punishment they deserve!"

The Princess of Bloodshed looked shocked by what her sister had said. She looked down at the bodies that she had murdered. _**"Then I'll just simply let them rape the females here? Lock them in tubes and wait for them to release a child? A child that will be taken away from her and put in another tube until it grows up? Then allow that process to continue? Does that not sicken you?"**_

"It does! I am sickened by what these people have done, but still…"

The princess' eyes thinned as she stared at her sister. "How do you think Sig would react if he saw you like this? Do you think he'd praise you? No, he'd be afraid to even go near you!"

The Princess of Bloodsheds eyes went wide with shock. She placed her hand on her chest as she thought about Sig. _**"He's gone…Jak is gone…He blew them up…"**_

Alexis stared at her. "What?"

"_**Mendall murdered all of them. They're gone."**_

Alexis took a step back. "No…"

Alexis shook her head. "No, that's not true…Jak wouldn't die so easily…"

The Princess of Bloodshed extended her hand towards Alexis. Alexis looked at her hand then at her. "It's a lie…"

"_**I saw it with my own eyes, dear sister. I would never lie to you. Come on take my hand. I'll bring us home…"**_

Alexis stared at her hand. One part of her was telling to just let go and go with her while the other half said not too.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for anymore…He's gone…My prince…the man I fell in love with so long ago. _She slowly walked towards the Princess and slowly extended her hand to grab her sister's.

_So this is how it ends. _She took her sisters hand. Something triggered inside of her. Her pupils slowly began to vanish as she succumbed into darkness.

_As the Princess of Disaster, I only bring Disaster. I'm no angel…I'm terror…both my sister and myself…we bring fear to the people. We rule this world in utter fear. Yeah…that sounds so comforting…_

Mendall managed to watch as the two vanished away together. He tightened his fists as he growled. "I will take that girl…Her children will be mine! That foolish Princess of Bloodshed…She has no idea what she has left me with." He managed his way into the lab where she had broken free.

He chuckled evilly as he stared at the computers that had her power signals recorded. "These computers got your full strength before you even escaped, oh Princess of Bloodshed. With all this information…I can trap you and your dear sister in my hell!"

He stood there and laughed loudly. "I will have my army!"

Meanwhile…

Jak groaned as he placed his hand on his head. "Damn…what the hell happened?" he looked over to see Sig shaking his head. "Some of our men got us out of the arena. They said it exploded."

"Exploded?"

Sig nodded. "Yeah." He looked around. Jak sat there for a few minutes before he turned pale. "Where is Xentia and Alexis?"

"I remember Alexis going down to the beach. I also remember that Xentia went down to the beach or something."

Sig went silent as Jak seemed to turn even paler. "So does that mean that…"

Jak quickly got up and ran towards the beach. He paid no heed to Sig who kept calling him to get back.

He examined the area and noticed that there was two poles that had been knock down. He rushed over to see that the rope look liked something had been torn from them.

Sig had gone back to the palace to see if Xentia or Alexis were there. He entered Xentia's room to only see Blossom crying in her crib.

He walked over to her sadly. He stood there and stared at the crying child. Jak soon entered breathless. "Xentia and Alexis have been kidnapped!"

Sig looked at him. "We don't even know where their secret hideout is. I'm sure that is where they brought them."

Jak frowned slightly as he leaned against the wall. "Oh Alexis…"

His communicator went off. He slowly took it and answered it. "Hello…"

"JAK! Get your butt here NOW! The Medal Heads are attacking the city again! We saw some girl that looked like she was controlling them! It's like a massacre!" Jak looked at Sig. "I'll be there in a second!"

"I can't go. I have to keep an eye on Blossom." Sig said. "I promised Xentia that if anything happened to her that I would watch over Blossom."

Jak stood there for a few minutes in silence. "I understand." He finally said and left the room. He grabbed some of the guns in the throne room and quickly left for the large blue vehicle that would take him to Haven City.

The ride there was silent. Jak had his eyes closed as he remembered the text of one of the books.

_The Princess of Disaster would cause natural disasters to occur. She could make the very earth beneath ones feet crumble away to nothing. In the past, she caused ice storms to freeze her enemies and then use the very earth to break them. This does not make her any more powerful than the Princess of Bloodshed. The Princess of Bloodshed can simply look at her enemy and tear him/her limb by limb. The very blood that spills from one's body can be turned into a very dangerous weapon. Anything that the Princess of Bloodshed wants will be reborn through the blood. However, if someone that either one of the Princesses loved are killed…they are cannot use their powers to bring him back._

He sighed heavily as he opened his eyes. He turned his head to see that the door of the vehicle was slowly opening. When he stepped out, he stared at the City that was now covered in bloodshed.

He quickly ran towards the Naughty Ottsel. As he ran, he noticed that there was nobody outside. Not even any Medal Heads were seen. What had happened?

Daxter and Samos greeted him; both were deadly scared. "What happened?"

Daxter jumped onto his buddies shoulder and began to explain.

"I was taking care of Tess when all of a sudden I hear a blood curling scream. I go outside to see what had caused to scream only to be greeted by what looked like thousands of Medal Heads. None of them bothered to attack me. They were attacking people right and left. In the middle of the water area, a female was floating. She had long black hair, blood-red eyes, and a red dress that seemed to be flowing elegantly with the wind. She looked beautiful and all, so I continued to watch her. I happen to look towards where she is looking and I saw some magical force ripping people apart! Beautiful, but hell she was scary!"

Samos cleared his throat. "I've looked into some of the books and…it's the Princess of Bloodshed. One of them has awoken." He looked around. "Where is Alexis?"

"She…went missing. I found out who the Princess of Bloodshed is. It's Xentia, or rather known as Doctor Mary, the very same doctor who freed Alexis. It's a long story, but we don't have time for that. Is there a way to revert her to her normal form?"

Daxter looked at Samos who sighed heavily. "There is a way, but it depends whether or not if her soul is still alive. If she believes whatever made her upset for far too long, her soul will slowly vanish into a pit of darkness. I believe the term, 'seeing is believing' will most likely work."

Jak was silent as he thought about a way. He looked at Samos. "What if we are too late?"

"Then the only way to stop her will be…killing her."

Jak slowly went into shock. "I…would have to kill her?"

Samos nodded. "That is the only way if it is too late."

Jak looked determined as he quickly called Sig. "Sig, bring Blossom and get your ass down here! The Princess of Bloodshed has woken up, and you're the only one who can revert her back to her normal form!"

"Now, hold on a second, Xentia changed?" His voice sounded panicked. "Yes," Jak looked at Daxter and Samos. "If you don't, there would be no hope for her."

There was a moment of silence. "I'll be down there in a bit!" then there was a click. Jak looked towards Daxter. "Where did she head?"

"Towards the Medal Head Nest! Can I come?"

Jak shook his head. "No, you'll be safer down here. Besides, I don't want her killing you if it comes to that. When Sig gets here, tell him where I went." Jak quickly ran out of the Naughty Ottsel and towards the Medal Head nest.

While he fought with the Medal Heads on his way to the top, the Princess of Bloodshed watched her sister.

Alexis looked as if she was a princess in deep slumber, waiting for her prince to wake her up. She was surrounded by what looked like tree bark. A clear shield appeared around her face for anyone to look through.

The Princess of Bloodshed placed her hand on the clear glass. _**"Soon my sister…Soon you will be awakened as the Princess of Disaster and we'll make the world pay for their sins."**_

Her eyes slightly opened before going wide. She looked around. "Where am I?"

"_**Relax, my dear sister. I'm only helping you. We are home."**_

She looked over to her. "What?" She gasped. She couldn't move her arms and looked down to see why. "Xentia, where are my clothes? Why am I trapped in here? What is 'home'?"

The Princess of Bloodshed let out a silent chuckle. _**"You ask too many questions. You won't need the clothes you once had because when you awaken in your true form, your true attire will appear on you. Home meaning the Metal Head Nest."**_

Alexis frowned. "Xentia, please let me out! I won't turn…I won't! I promised Jak…"

Xentia's eyes thinned as she sat at her small table. She glared at the cup of tea she had. _**"My dear sister, he's dead. Why keep a promise if he's dead?"**_

"Because I won't destroy this world because of a few mishaps! Please, let me go!" Xentia looked up from her tea and stared at her.

"_**You're misguided. Don't worry. The small amount of your power is slowly waking up. Do you know what you are in?"**_

Alexis looked around the small pod she was in. "No,"

"_**It's a pod. A pod that our ancestors before us built. They left instructions behind and I guess someone found it and built it. What it does is slowly awaken who we truly are."**_

She cried and tried to struggle. "Let me out!"

Xentia sighed as she watched her. _**"You can't get out."**_

"Why not!"

"_**Because the door can only be opened from the outside. Don't worry, sister, I'll take care of you."**_ Alexis began to cry silently. She was failing to keep her promise to Jak._**"I see one thing has changed already."**_

Xentia walked over with a mirror. "Want to see?"

Alexis sighed sadly as she slowly stopped and nodded. Xentia lifted up the mirror to reveal that Alexis' eyes had changed to a dark blue. "NO!" she sobbed. She shut her eyes and turned away. Xentia stared at her weirdly. _**"Sig and Jak are gone. Why bother keeping the promise?"**_

"What about your daughter?"

"_**She's probably dead too."**_

"How would you know?"

Xentia looked away before turning away. _**"Knowing Mendall…it wouldn't surprise me."**_

Alexis glared at the bark, not bothering to stare at Xentia. _**"I'll warn you this now…since I'm going to be forcing your old self to wake up, you're going to feel pain."**_

Alexis glared at her. "What sort of pain?"

"_**Around your chest, and downward. The reason is because the dress will be forming as well as the power going throughout your entire body."**_

Xentia took a seat at the small table that she had prepared. _**"To avoid the pain, you just have to accept who you are becoming. The process will go faster."**_

Alexis didn't bother to answer her. She was going to refuse and pray for a miracle. She closed her eyes.

_She's right, you know. Jak is dead. Why bother keeping the promise? Why not show Mendall and those who changed you into a monster their punishments? Kill Mendall; he murdered your love._

_No, I refuse! _Alexis thought desperately. _I…I have to keep the promise. Even if he is dead, I will honor the promise I made to him!_

_If you stay human, Mendall will come back. You'll be weak against his weapons; weapons that change you to a human from your Dark Warrior self. _The voice continued with a slight chuckle. _If you accept who you are…you can show him true power. Power that he can't take from you._

_Power…?_ Alexis thought.

_Yes, power. No one will ever try to rape you again. Xentia is all the family you have left. Just accept who you are._

_Just accept who I am…_

Alexis opened her deep blue eyes slowly to see Xentia slammed into the pods door. Once she slid down, she saw Mendall.

"You can change Alexis into the Princess of Disaster…but it won't stop me! Your powers are useless. When you broke free, you left the data of your power behind! Both of you are mine now." He shot something at Xentia again, but she dodged. He chuckled and pin pointed where she was jumping before shooting something at her. Before she could dodge, the object changed into a glass force shield that formed around her.

She rammed into it and tried using her powers to break free. She screamed loudly as she tried breaking free. Alexis gasped as she watched Xentia fall to the ground from its shock.

She looked over at Mendall who made his way over to her. She tried struggling to get free. He placed his hand on the glass and grinned evilly. "Hello, my love."

He looked at the knobs on the side. "Hmm…I want you to quickly change into the Princess of Disaster. What knob do I push?"

She looked over to see Xentia screaming at him. Her voice wasn't heard though. He grinned as he pushed one button. Alexis screamed loudly from the sudden pain that jolted through her.

He laughed as he watched her. He began to walk away until he said. "Oh whoops. I forgot to put this on!"

He walked back over and turned off the knob. She groaned slighty from the fading pain. She felt so weak from the pain. Her eyes were barely open as she watched the door of the pod open.

He stared at her body, which had been covered in the bark. "That must be giving you that 'princess' outfit. You won't be needing that soon enough." He chuckled as he wrapped a black bracelet around her wrist.

He took out a necklace and put it around her neck. He moved in and gave her a deep kiss. She couldn't fight back; he enjoyed that greatly.

When he pulled away, he chuckled and pressed another button that closed the door. He pressed the same knob he did before which sent jolts of pain throughout her body.

Xentia looked seriously pissed off. She kept ramming herself into the glass. Even though he couldn't hear her, she continued to yell. _**"Stop it! You're hurting her badly!"**_

He was laughing and chuckling to himself about how he had won. Both went silent when the screaming stopped. Xentia bit her lip. Was she dead from all the pain?

She watched as he turned to look at the pod. "Holy…"

He walked over to the pod before pressing the button that opened the door. She fell out, unconscious. "This…is the Princess of Disaster?"

She looked nothing like Alexis anymore. The cloth that wrapped around her was tinted a midnight blue that slowly faded to black as the dress went down. It had a few storm clouds around the dress as well as sparkles that resembled stars. They would shine a little when the light touched them. Lightning bolts were also seen decorated around the dress. It looked like the dress would pool around her feet. Jet-black hair covered her face.

Mendall rolled her over to see that there looked like a stormy cloud mark under her right eye. He hadn't noticed, but around her ankle and left wrist were two golden bracelets.

Xentia saw that Mendall looked shocked. Why? Why did he look shock to see that she had changed? She slowly opened her eyes to reveal dark blue eyes. They thinned upon looking at him.

"Well, Princess Alexis, you look beautiful. Worthy of being called the Princess of Disaster. I'm glad that I'll be known as the Prince of Disaster to have you as my queen." The voice that answered sent shivers down his spine.

"_**Who said anything about you being my prince? I don't recall you ever asking my hand. Not that I'd ever accept."**_

She was about to attack when he said, "Kiss me."

Her eyes went in shock as her body obeyed his orders. Once he pulled away, he raised her right wrist to show a black bracelet.

"I control you now. I suggest if you wish to not get hurt or see your sister get hurt you better listen to me." Her eyes thinned as she backed away from him. She looked over to see Xentia staring at her. _**"Sister!"**_ she rushed over to the glass force field and placed her hand on the glass. Xentia placed her hand where Alexis' hand was.

"Well, you were right about me never asking your hand. I assume that is no problem now, is it? Come over here." Alexis looked worriedly at her sister. Her sister looked down sadly. "I said come here, if I repeat myself one more time—"

"_**I'm coming."**_ She growled as she walked over to him. He smiled as he leaned on the table. "You truly changed into a beauty, Alexis. If I had known you'd be this beautiful, I would have done this sooner." He grabbed her hand and placed a black ring on her finger. "With this, you are now my queen. Now," he leaned in. "Show me your powers. Wreck the city."

She looked towards the large window that showed the entire city of Haven. _**"No."**_ He looked surprised as she backed away. _**"I may be the Princess of Disaster, but I will not destroy any city for your sake!"**_

"If you don't listen…you'll regret it."

She continued to back away. _**"Regret it, huh? I'd regret just being your so-called wife! I am not your queen and never will be."**_

His eyes flashed in anger as she continued to ignore his orders. "DON'T MOVE THEN! SIT DOWN!" he demanded. She tried fighting the urge to sit down, but was forced to by Mendall.

She shut her eyes tightly as she prayed. Xentia screamed out in anger.

"Get the hell off her, Mendall."

* * *

><p>Almost done! This chapter has been added with a few more little details about what her dress looks like. I thought I had given that information in here, but apparently I hadn't. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!<p>

Only one more to go!


	12. The Angel of Tranquility

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Ashelin finds documents based on the Dark Warriors Program. Who is the new Dark Warrior who appears shortly after the documents are stolen? What are the new enemies' plans? How will Jak and the others deal with their new enemy?

Here is a question from one of our reviewers:

_ChocolateZombie: Really liking this story. Hope Jak and Sig can turn the two back to normal. One question I have for you, though: since this does take place after Jak 3, why haven't you used Light Jak yet? I'd figure he may be a good defense against all the dark eco stuff going on. Just wondering._

_Answer: The main reason I haven't used him once this story is because I'm not all that familiar with him and I know there has to be a fanbase out there who just love Light Dark. I'm honestly afraid of messing him up; as I was with this entire story. xD Anyway, I'm going take a chance with him in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

"Character speaking."

'_Character thinking'_

"_**Dark Jak**_** and Alexis Speaking"**

"_**Princess of Bloodshed and Princess of Disaster"**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Angel of Tranquility<p>

Mendall turned his head to face Torn. "Well, if it isn't Torn."

Alexis looked over to him, the small ounce of hope for Jak to come vanishing. "Torn…Get out of here! He'll—"before she could even finish, she was slapped across the face. Mendall stood and kicked her, making her slide into the glass force shield that trapped her sister.

"Alexis!" Torn glared deadly at Mendall. "Why are you so obsessed about having her? You never were before when she was a child!"

"That was when she was a child. Now she is a full-grown adult. A princess, I should add. I have perfected the formula and created the best Dark Warrior! To know that she is the very same Princess of Disaster is nothing but a plus for me."

Alexis shook her head and looked at Torn. She turned to her sister and tried slamming her fists against the glass.

Just as she started to slam her fists against the glass, both Mendall and Torn began to fight each other. She looked around before grabbing and rock and slamming it against the glass. A small crack appeared. This caused both the sisters to smile.

She continued to slam the rock into the glass. She dropped and rock when Torn was thrown at her, causing both to roll away from the shield. Torn shook his head and looked at Alexis who looked straight up at him. _**"Torn…why are you here?"**_

"Jak is on his way…I…I have to stall him!"

Her eyes widen in shock. _**"He's…alive?"**_

He grabbed her and jumped out of the way of a bullet. He turned to glare deadly at Mendall who had a large evil grin plastered on his face.

"Come here, Alexis."

"_**No!"**_

"I said come here."

She tried to stop herself, but her legs made their way beside him. Torn didn't understand why she walked over to him. Mendall lifted her wrist. "She's mine and mine alone."

He quickly stole another kiss from her before pointing the gun he had towards Torn. _**"Torn!"**_ She shut her eyes tightly as Mendall fired the shot.

She felt strange as time seemed to slow down. She lifted her head to see that Jak had managed to get Torn out of the way of the bullet. She smiled when she saw him. _**"Jak…"**_

Mendall roared and shoved Alexis away from him before going after Jak. Alexis grunted when she fell to the ground and watched as Jak and Mendall fought. Alexis turned her head to the large opening that served as their door.

Alexis bit her lip and backed away. It was Lucas, a robot version of him with a whole army of Dark Warriors.

She turned to see that Xentia had paled upon seeing Lucas. She backed away from where she stood up until her back was against the glass.

Alexis gasped and backed away from Mendall who had been tossed over towards her. "Alexis…? Is that you?"

Alexis quickly ran over to him and hugged him. _**"Jak…I'm so sorry…He…He forced me to change…"**_

He lifted her face to look at him. He smiled slightly. "It's alright, Alexis." She turned to see the army of Dark warriors. She turned to face Mendall. _**"I'll show you my powers."**_

She walked towards the entrance and glared at the army. Mendall watched as she raised her hands and gust of wind appeared around her. She raised both her hands in the air and then slammed both of her hands against the ground.

Mendall was about to laugh at how it did nothing, but his eyes widen in shock as dangerous looking clouds floated around the army. The wind knocked most of them down. Violent lightning struck most of the warriors and killed them.

"STOP!"

She grinned as her hands were forced down. As they hung beside her sides, she turned to face him with a large grin. _**"That is my power, but I could do so much more."**_

She gasped when she felt a knife go right through her. Her eyes widen in shock. "ALEXIS!" Jak screamed as she fell on her knees. The robot Lucas stood behind her.

Those who had survived her violent attack quickly forced both Jak and Torn towards the cliff. Mendall pushed through the crowd with a gun. He pointed it towards Jak. "Before you die…know that Princess Alexis, the very Princess of Disaster is MINE!"

He grinned as he pulled the trigger, although, the scream of a female filled the room. Mendall dropped the gun and stared at Xentia who had managed to jump in front of Jak and Torn. "Xentia!"

She coughed up blood before giving a weak smile. _**"It was too late for me, anyway Jak…I let my soul deep into the darkness. Alexis is not yet tainted…" **_She turned to face him and fell into his arms. Before she shut her eyes and took her last breath she said, _**"Revert her to the person she was…Be the hero that stops the Princess of Disaster. The one true princess who could destroy the entire world with just a snap of her finger. Tell…Tell Sig…I loved him…"**_

"Xentia! Wake up!" Jak shook the corpse, but nothing happened. He glared at Mendall who still seemed in shock.

He shook his head and pointed his finger at Jak and Torn. "Men, shoot them!"

The warriors lifted their guns and pointed it towards the three. "On the count of three!"

Torn shut his eyes tightly.

"One!"

Jak slowly began to close his eyes. _I guess it's time I used that form…_

"Two!"

Jak focused on an inner power, hoping it would save him and Torn.

"THREE!"

As soon as the bullets were released, a wall of light protected both him and Torn. When the smoke cleared, Torn grunted when he saw Jak holding his side.

Mendall allowed an evil smirk to spread across his features. "Heheh, one more time, men!"

"_**STOP!"**_

Alexis shoved past the crowd and down beside Jak. She placed her hand on his wound and looked at him with worry.

"Alexis, get out of here…"

She shook her head. She snarled at the robot that picked her up and dragged her away. "Don't dare use your powers." Mendall demanded.

She snarled at him and struggled to get away from his grip. She watched as Mendall lifted his hand. "One more time, men!"

"_**JAK! NOOO!" **_She screamed as they begun to shot.

She looked down sadly before lifting up to see Jak and Torn near the edge of the cliff. Mendall walked over towards the two. He knew that Jak was using a force field to block the bullets.

Jak looked up to Alexis. He yelled out in pain when Mendall kicked him in the face and kicked him once more with enough force to push both men off the cliff.

Alexis' eyes went wide. She watched as Mendall stood there laughing loudly. "Boss…"

Robot Lucas backed away from Alexis seeing as how tears went down her face and her pupils were vanishing.

She looked down at the ground beneath her. Mendall noticed the dangerous storms that were heading their way and turned to see Alexis.

She lifted her head and glared at him. She walked over to the body of her sister and stared at her before hugging her. _**"I'm all alone now…Jak is gone…you're gone…"**_

She lifted her head up towards the ceiling as her eyes thinned. _**"I should destroy this entire world! Let it suffer all the pain in the world!"**_

"Alexis, stop it!"

She glared towards him as the jewelry on her broke into a million pieces. She stood and began walking towards him. He grunted as he watched her in fear. "Men, stop her!"

Wind rushed in and shoved him to the ground and past her to knock away the guards and their weapons. Violent lightning struck near Mendall, which caused him to yell out.

"_**I am nobody's sex slave. I am the Princess of Disaster. I bring ruin to the world. I make those who deserve hell suffer before I kill them with the very earth they stand upon."**_

Mendall gulped as she continued her way towards him. _**"You will be the first to die by the power of the very earth you stand on. It's my thanks to you for ruining my life."**_

"Alexis," She backed away when a brilliant light appeared before her. "Stop this. Don't let your soul go any deeper into the darkness. I am alive."

She lifted her eyes and stared at Jak who was surrounded by light. A pair of wings was behind him and in his arms was a passed out Torn.

Mendall quickly got up and ran past her. She walked over to him as he landed on the ground. A smile was across his features. "I'm right here Alexis."

"_**JAK!" **_He laid down Torn and quickly was hugged by Alexis who was crying into his embrace. Jak's eyes widen in shock when she screamed out in pain and slowly began to drop to her knees. She had been shot.

"I've had enough! Fine, I'll kill you with Jak!" She looked at Jak and whispered into his ear, _**"I cared about no one but you. You made me happy, Jak. I wanted to start a family with you. I wanted to start a new and totally fresh life with you and you alone. Jak, I love…you…"**_

She fell onto his knees, but he dropped onto his knees, still holding onto her. "Alexis! Stay with me!" When she didn't open her eyes he held her tightly.

Mendall slowly made his way over to the two and pointed the gun he got at Jaks head. "If you hadn't met her…She would have never had this!"

He jumped back when there was an electric ball that went by him. He turned his head to see Sig. "Jak! Alexis!" he saw Xentia on the ground. "Xentia…?"

Mendall roared. "AFTER HIM!"

He turned to Jak who was staring at Alexis. Time around him slowed down before a small child appeared in front of him.

He lifted his head to meet the eyes of the young child. _"So, my ancestor has fallen?" _she walked over towards the two and placed a hand on Alexis' forehead. _"Do you love her?"_

"Of course! I'd die for her…the girl who protected me as a child…I want to protect her now!" The girl looked at him. She brought her hands together in front of her before a small flower appeared.

She slowly placed it on her lips. "_Kiss her with the power of life and love. My sister,"_ she turned to stare at Xentia. _"It's far too late for her. Alexis was still pure at heart when she died. That is why she is able to come back. Xentia cannot come back because she was not pure at heart."_

She turned towards Jak once more. _"Show everyone her true form."_ With that she vanished when he kissed her.

Everyone yelled out in shock when a large light covered the room. Jak watched as her body was lifted up into the air. A white dress appeared her body before a shorter light blue dress appeared over the white dress.

Flat white shoes appeared around her feet with white ribbons wrapping up around her ankle. Her jet-black hair changed to her normal brown hair.

A star necklace appeared around her neck while a pair of white wings appeared behind her back. She slowly opened her brown eyes before her feet gently touched the ground.

Once the light was gone, Jak stared in bewilderment at her transformation. "Alexis?"

She turned her head to smile at him. "Jak."

She looked sadly over to her sister before glaring over at Mendall. She turned around to Jak and extended her hand. "Let's finish these guys off for the justice of my sister."

He smiled as he took her hand. He felt his light form take form around him. "Light Jak," she let go of his hand and bowed slightly. "I am the Angel of Tranquility; the opposite of disaster."

He smiled at her and nodded before taking her hand. "Sig, please move aside." He slowly stepped away as Alexis closed her eyes. "Mendall, the punishment that you get for murdering my sister and destroying so many lives is death. You are beyond curable."

Both Jak and Alexis lifted their free hands in front of them. She looked towards Mendall. "Goodbye," her wings extended to their full extent as light surrounded the two. It formed into their free hands before it was shot at him and at the army of Dark Warriors he had.

He screamed for what seemed like five minutes before he was gone. Those who were Dark Warriors had been cured. She let go of Jaks hand. "I…I have to send the Metal Heads to a much happier place." She walked towards the entrance and extended her hand.

The groups that were left with Metal Heads appeared. "Servants of the Princesses' of Bloodshed and Disaster, I am the Angel of Tranquility. I was the Princess of Disaster. I thank you for your service in protecting me and my sister to the extent of your abilities. The reward you all get is going to a happy place."

She extended both her hands in the air as the sun fought through the crowds. "You were created…not only for pure terror from the people, but to protect and serve us. You did wonderful, but it is wrong for evil creatures to be around any longer. Goodbye and thank you so much."

One by one, the Metal Heads began to vanish. She sighed heavily as she fell onto her knees. Jak rushed beside her. Sig was beside the dead corpse of Xentia. Torn…well, he was slowly waking up to look around in shock.

"You did great, Alexis."

"Xentia would have been an angel too. If she had still been pure of heart…"

"I know…what kind of angel do you think she would have been?"

"Before I changed into this form, I heard my ancestor say this, Tranquility and Peace…together they make the happy forms of Disaster and Bloodshed. Most likely she would have been the Angel of Peace."

"Angel of Peace, eh…" Jak and Alexis slowly got up together and walked over to Sig. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sig…she used her life to protect Jak. It was too late for her. Her heart was already too deep in the darkness."

Sig looked up at her. "You're certain?"

She nodded her head. "If she was going to come back, her ancestor would have shown herself to you to give you a cure."

"I see…"

"Take care of her child as your own…give Blossom her diary when she gets older. Write down the date that she died and what she did. Blossom is the new Princess of Bloodshed. She could also be the new Angel of Peace." He looked at her with a small smile.

"I'll try my best. What about you two? Mendall is finally gone." Alexis looked at Jak who looked at her with a smile. "I'm going to marry her and start a family."

A blush came across her face. "I will protect her as my princess; as my precious Angel of Tranquility." She hugged him tightly.

Her angel form faded away into her normal form. What changed was that the wings had vanished and her clothes were replaced with her daily outfit.

They all had gone home that night and celebrated. That was also the very night that Jak proposed to Alexis. Of course, you already know the answer!

They were ready to start their new life without a worry.

However, was their life really clear from worries and enemies?

* * *

><p>It's been completed! All of the chapters have been reviewed and cleaned to the best of my abilities.<p>

For those who have read this for the first time, what did you think? I tried my best not to mess up the game at all. As for the lack of using Light Jak, well, I'm so nervous of using him.

Want to read how things are with Alexis, Jak, Blossom, and the entire gang now? Read The Dark Female Warrior: Untold Legends! The children of Jak and Alexis and Xentia, Blossom and Micaiah, are on their own adventure to discover their true selves as well to stop a growing threat.


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Ashelin finds documents based on the Dark Warriors Program. Who is the new Dark Warrior who appears shortly after the documents are stolen? What are the new enemies' plans? How will Jak and the others deal with their new enemy?

"Character speaking."

'_Character__thinking'_

Sequel

Three months had passed since the incident. Jak and Alexis were getting ready for their wedding. It would take place within five minutes in the City of Spargus.

Alexis was all set, ready to walk down to the man that she loved. The Wedding gown she wore was much different than what girls would normally wear. She wore a brown dress, much unlike the traditional white dress. It showed off her curves nicely and complimented her figure. Her brown hair was curled and sparkled a little from the glitter that her friends had sprinkled in her hair. The top part of the dress was slightly baggy and had no sleeves. Around her waist was a light brown silk ribbon that allowed some of its parts flowing on the side of her body. The bottom part of the dress extended down to her ankles and was cut on the sides to show off a little of her legs. Tied around her ankle was a golden bracelet.

Her brown eyes were staring out of the window and towards the cloudless skies. She was thinking of what had happened and how it flowed to the point where she was now. All the seemly never ending battles and the endurance of her heart.

It saddened her greatly that her recently found out sister, Xentia, would not see her wedding, or get married to the man she loved, or even watch her little girl grow up.

"Xentia, how are you? Are you happy? Are you watching me? Are you watching over the man you loved and the little girl of whom you produced before the horrifying battle?" She whispered to herself.

"Hey now, tears before the wedding will ruin your makeup!" She turned to see Ashelin and Keira smiling at her.

"I know, I know!" Alexis smiled. She looked back towards the clear blue sky. "It just surprises me of how I met Jak and everything that followed after." Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, it's over now." Ashelin grinned. "No more Mendall and his evil documents."

Alexis looked at them and smiled. "How is Sig and Blossom? Have they come?" Keira nodded. "Yeah. Sig looks fine, as for Blossom, she's as cheerful as ever. If you two don't hurry and get married, Blossom is going to steal the show!"

Alexis laughed.

"Five more minutes," Alexis whispered. "Five more minutes until you become the Queen of Spargus!" Keria said.

"I'm not in this marriage for the title. I loved Jak before I even knew he was a King." Alexis said. Ashelin chuckled. "We know."

"It still brothers me slightly, the Dark Warriors Program, that is." Alexis whispered as she stared at the ground.

"How so?"

"Xentia was a Dark Warrior and produced a child. Blossom must have some Dark Warrior inside of her. Then there is me and Jak. If we have a child, that child will also have Dark Eco inside of him or her!"

Keira frowned slightly. "Hey," she started. "With you and Jak together, Blossom and your future child will be able to control their dark forms." Alexis shivered. "I guess, but there are so many things that have been left unclean."

"Unclean?" Ashelin asked.

Alexis looked over to her and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Keira grinned and gently poked Alexis, "Whatever you say, Princess of Tranquility." Alexis blushed slightly from the small nickname.

After those five minutes finally passed, it was time for the two to be wedded. Alexis looked radiant as she made her way towards Jak who smiled brightly at her.

To nobody else but them, everything that they'd had done since they were kids flashed through their eyes.

Alexis and Jak when they were younger, when the two met in front of the HQ, and all of the events that followed after they met each other.

While they took their vows and while they partied with their friends none of them had taken notice of a single person of who glared deadly towards the two and towards Sig who held the small child left by Xentia.

Daxter and Tess had been partying along side their friends, but Tess had caught a glance of the person before she was twirled around by Daxter. "D-daxter!" She giggled before stopping their dance. She glanced towards where the figure had once been.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you see that figure? There was someone there."

Daxter frowned slightly and glanced around the surrounding area. He shrugged. "You're imagining things. I don't see anyone that looks suspicious."

She slightly shrugged and continued to dance with Daxter. While they continued their dance, Alexis was seen at the beach. She was staring at the clear waters, remembering of what had taken place in the ocean. It almost haunted her every night.

"Something wrong?" She nearly jumped when she heard Jak. "Oh, darling." She smiled and hugged him. "Both myself and Xentia had been trapped under the sea before she changed. I remember of all the bloodshed she had caused and how she convinced herself and myself of wrongfully doing."

"It wasn't her fault. I'm sure she had a reason." Jak answered. She nodded slightly. "I guess."

The party had lasted all day and deep into the night. Alexis and Jak had spent most of their time at the beach, both talking about what had transpired after Alexis left to go to the beach for a quick breath of fresh air.

Neither of them noticed the cloaked figure that watched them from the corner of one of the many houses.

"Jak," Alexis stated. "are we going to have children?"

Jak blushed slightly. "Only if you want them, Alexis." She smiled. "I do, but I worry. If we had children they'd be injected with Dark Eco because of what we are."

"We'll train them to control it. Plus, I have some Light Eco in me. That should even them out as well." She nodded, understanding.

"Then let us start a family of love and pass on the courage of what we went through." Alexis smiled.

Here it is! There will be a sequel for this story that'll star the future children of Xentia and Alexis. Now I've decided that I'll post up the first chapter of the next story, but I don't think I'll continue it unless someone tells me what they think of the first chapter.

My reason is because I feel as if I have lost my talent for writing. (and slightly because I don't want a whole fanbase of Jak fans wanting to kill me.) If you'd like to help me make the next story, please do contact me here or on Skype at Moonlighttearz!

Also, I'll be correcting some mistakes from this story, as I have noticed some pretty stupid mistakes. xD

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
